New Konoha Genins
by DrMaggieXD
Summary: The Akatsuki have shrunk to cute, little 7 year old kids! Now, Teams 7,8,10 and Gai have to retrain them and lead them to a new life. Humor ensured.  PS: Not a single konoha person know this, so keep it a secret from them! *hush hush*
1. January first

First day of January.

Most people would write down their new year's resolutions, for they want to change their old ways. Some would change for the better, and maybe others would change for the worse.

But we all know, that the first day of the first month signifies the end of the old days, and the start of a new beginning.

Maybe even, the start of a new life.

"Sigh"

Tsunade stared out of the hokage's room, and tried to view the surroundings of Konoha. From there, she could see the young genins training, new chuunins excited to recieve their first mission, and a few people trying to recover from what Pein had done to their homes.

"I really hope that this new year would mean a certain change for people," she said to herself.

The female hokage sat down heavily on her blue chair, and studied the items inside her room. There were a few bookshelves, and some nonflowering plants near the doorway.

"Geez, I need to get my room done..."

She glanced at the flower Shizune gave her last week. It was a flower that she never noticed, touched, or fed.

And it looked very hungry.

Tsunade sighed inwardly, feeling the guilt given by the poor living thing.

"Fine, I'll give you some water. You can stop complaining now."

She reached out for the vase, grabbed her water bottle and poured a few drops unto it. She figured that it wasn't enough, so she just poured all the contents of her bottle. She then placed on the window where it could get enough sunlight.

"There. That should do it – "

**BANG!**

"LADY HOKAGE!"

A medic nin stared at the hokage from the door of her room. He looked both terrified and excited, then after a while, a bit fearful, for Tsunade had a dissapointed look on her face, for she was staring a now-broken flower vase.

"Now look at what you've just done. Shizune gave me that vase!"

"S-sorry madam... It's just that ... something came up. Hokage-sama, I need to show you something!"

With that he asked the Hokage to follow him. Tsunade just thought that it was all too bothersome, but what awaited her in the healing room was too terrifying to contain.

He ran as fast as he could.

"_She is sooo going to be surprised of what I would show her", _thought the medic nin.

"Would you please slow down? The heat is killing me. I can't follow you that fast!," Tsunade complained

"Y-yes, hokage-sama!"

Finally, he stopped rushing and both calmly walked towards the door labeled "Healing Room". Inside was a large clinic for all those ninjas under serious conditions.

The medic nin slowly opened the door, for dramatic effect. Tsunade too, slowly came inside, for the same cause. She then looked around, and found nothing surprising. Just a bunch of medic nin trying to heal some kids... kids around 8 years old.

They were all naked, and seemed like they had no idea of what was happening to them.

All the kids were badly bruised, and the medic nins were trying their best to heal all of them.

"So this is what you brought me here for? A group of young genins? Are they under a dangerous situation? I don't even recognize them!," said Tsunade.

"We thought so too, Hokage-sama. None of them had the headband protector of Konoha. But when we looked closely... "

Tsunade heard no more from him. She just stared at the brat closest to her. And she saw something very unexpected...

He had long raven hair.

Just like Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki

Only that he seemed even younger than Naruto.


	2. Surprises, surprises

"What's this?" asked Tsunade.

"Ah... they were found in Konoha's forests, so we figured they came from here. They all looked hurt, so as medic nins, we cured them. But it seems that they would be out cold for a least another hour..."

Tsunade stared at the kid beside her. He looked so weak. His tomato red hair covered his whole face, so it was hard for her to see if she knew the boy. It took time for her to try to recognize the kid, but the child beside him looked familiar. Too familiar.

He had long, raven-black hair, wich covered most of his face. His skin was pretty pale, and he had tear troughs under his eyes. All in all, the young, frail boy looked calm. No one would ever think, that maybe... he was one of the most dangerous missing nins of Konoha.

"This boy looks so much like Itachi..." she blurted out.

"Yes, and all the other kids look a lot like dangerous missing nins too."

She stared at the next bed, where two seemingly innocent little girls were hugging each had blue hair, while the other was a blonde. They were covered in blankets, so it wasn't so clear if both were naked.

On another bed, the hokage saw something strange. There was this boy, and his head was at the wrong side of the bed. He had blue skin, and his teeth were dangerously sharp. What's even more dangerous is that he was about to chomp the foot of a certain silver-haired kid. Silver seemed to be mouthing some words, despite the fact that he's unconscious. He also had a pendant of an inverse triangle inside a circle. The pair was too wriggly, and their movements removed the sheets that once covered them.

Tsunade roamed around to see another pair covered in sheets. This time, their was a dark-haired boy hugging a redhead. Their face were so close together that if one more careless movement is done, both would kiss. They seemed to be behaving under the sheets.

"Tsunade-sama... All in all, we found 8 kids..."

"And they all look exactly like the previous members of Akatsuki... supposedely dead Akatsuki. "

"Yes, hokage-sama"

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, and continued to stare at the seemingly helpless children. They look so much like the akatsuki, but .. it couldn't be them right?

"_After all, they are all supposed to be dead..." _thought Tsunade.

She came near to the raven-haired boy, and touched him on the forehead. She felt a strong static once she came in contact with the boy.

"_His chakra energy is so high... not at all like an average genin. His chakra is somewhat even higher than Sakura's!"_

She did the same to all the children, and finally concluded that they were the real Akatsuki.

"All their chakra levels are too high for their tiny bodies to contain," she told the medic nin.

"That's true, Hokage-sama. Most of us are thinking that maybe... they are the Akatsuki, and not just look-alikes."

"Hmm"

She sat down on a bench to collect all of her thoughts.

"_This is something big" _she thought. "_If they really are the Akatsuki, then the first thing they might think of is revenge against the person who killed them, and that' would not be good at all."_

"Um, hokage-sama," called a young, female medic nin. "What are we going to do with them?"

The female hokage thought for a while. She closed her eyes and gained a pose.

"_Looks like I'm going to have to use it after all," _she thought.

After a few minutes, she stood up, and opened her eyes.

"I'm going to use _**that **_jutsu."

Before she left the place, she sternly told everyone that once she comes back, all the children were cured, and that no medic nins would be left in that very room.

"And remember: Never tell this to anyone. What happened in here, stays in here."

They all chorused a 'yes, hokage-sama' and continued to heal the hurt children.

With that, she left the place hurriedly, and ran to the last room of the topmost floor of the Hokage's building.

She ran to the room of the forbidden jutsu scrolls.


	3. Weak

"Ugh"

He was tired.

All he remembered was a very long, peaceful sleep...

And yet it seemed to be interrupted.

His vision was so blurry, he couldn't even distiguish his surroundings. His head ached, and he was what he never was before.

Weak.

He was weak.

"Good morning, lazy bones."

He quickly turned his head around to see a woman.

She had long blond hair, a green robe and... something very large.

"Stop staring at them. It's annoying."

He closed his eyes for a second, and then he slowly opened them.

And he saw her.

"Tsunade..." he mouthed.

His reflexes told him to stand up for defense, just in case she would attack. But he was too weak even to do so.

"What did you – "

He paused.

He paused because it was not his voice he heard.

It was the voice of a little kid.

"What did you do to me?"

"I just took away a lot of your chakra and capabilities. Sorry, but it was something I needed to do. You, are too dangerous to the Village."

"But... I sound different."

"Not just that, you look pretty different too. Try to look at the big mirror beside you."

He did as he was told.

And the mirror showed him something very unexpecting.

He saw an 8 year old version of himself.

The mirror merely reflected his long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and naked body.

Then, he grabbed the bedsheet, for it was too humiliating. Now, it was his bedmate who can be seen, completely naked.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I don't know actually," replied Tsunade. "But we're all going to talk about it later. Once all of you would wake up."

It's just then when Itachi realized that he was not alone on the bed.

He was actually being accompanied by a naked tomato-red haired boy.

Both of them were naked.

In bed.

"Ah!"

He quickly pushed the unsuspecting kid to the other side of the bed.

And he was awakened.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

Itachi slowly positioned himself to the other side, so that he could get a clear view of who was beside him.

But all he saw was the red hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are YOU?" said Tomato.

"Do not answer a question with a question," said Itachi. He made his voice as deep and mysterious as possible, but somehow he was too high pitched.

Tomato slowly stood up, not noticing the nakedness, and looked at Itachi. He gained the "Yamato face" and as if on cue, there was an eerie background music...

"...I... am... PEIN."

"..."

Itachi was not amused.

"You don't look like him."

"That's because you never saw the REAL me..."

"..."

There was a silence for about a minute...

Then...

"You are weak," said Itachi.

"What?"

"Why are you weak? It's because you lack... BLANKET."

"Blanket? Why would I need a – "

Pein slowly turned his head to see a wide eyed Tsunade, then turned to see his body.

He ... was naked.

"Aaah!"

Pein quickly grabbed Itachi's blanket, but Itachi held it tightly.

"_They don't just look like kids somehow," _thought Tsunade. "_They act like they are, too..."_

"Get your own!"

The redhead quickly ran to where the next bed was located, and grabbed the blanket of both Blue and Silver. He then wrapped himself right away.

He looked closely at Tsunade, and then at Itachi.

"I demand an explanation of why I am alive," he said. "And I also want to know why my voice is higher than usual."

Itachi just pointed at the big mirror beside him.

Without hesitation, Pein walked towards the mirror. He saw himself, but he looked a lot younger than usual. He also marveled at how he looked so cute while holding an oversized blanket around him.

"Are you satisfied?"

Pein stared an angry stare at Itachi. Then, he gained composure ,faced Tsunade, and said that he needed more expalnation.

"I will give you an explanation. But only when all of you are awake," said the lady Hokage.


	4. Awakening

Minutes passed, yet not a single one of them woke up.

So far, it was only Tsunade, Itachi, and Pein who conscious and awake.

Itachi continued to stare at the window, and felt very awkward.

"_Why is this happening to me? I wish I could just go back to my eternal sleep"_

Pein continuously stared at his hands. He too, felt lack of immense power.

It's as if his Rinnegan has been taken away from him.

He turned to Itachi, who still was now staring at the mirror. After a few inspections, Pein figured that this was the very talented Uchiha of his Akatsuki. His physical appearance says it all.

"This is taking forever," said Tsunade. "Why don't you just wake the others? I still have a lot of things to attend to!"

Itachi looked at Pein, who gave him a slight nod. Yes, they may be regressed to kids, but their old ways never left them.

Itachi still took orders from Pein.

Tsunade just observed their behaviour, trying to make sure that they won't do something dangerous. She watched as Itachi slowly approached the bed of both Blue and Silver.

"_Why would he wake those two first? … Maybe it's because Kisame's his partner…"_

Once he reached their bed, he laid his eyes on the about-to-be-chomped foot of Hidan.

Itachi looked back at Pein, and Pein nodded at him with respect.

Then, with fast hands, Chibi Itachi closed the mouth of Kisame.

He closed it HARD.

Silver first opened his eyes, then his mouth.

"**F$#^! B#^#&*! $#^%&*#!"**

His voice stretched to all the corners of Konoha.

Itachi wasn't able to recover that fast. His hair has spread to every single direction, and his blanket nearly came off.

But Chibi Hidan was not done yet.

"WTF ITACHI? #%$^#$%$#^!"

As Hidan was scolding poor Chibi Itachi, all of their other companions woke up.

And yes, this was because of our lovable Hidan.

Bed number 3 had both Sasori and Kakuzu hugging each other closely. They were too close that they could almost kiss. As soon as he heard Hidan's voice, Kakuzu opened his eyes. Wide.

Unfortunately, Sasori was still unconscious, and due to the disturbance, he made one teensy, weensy mistake…

He made a careless move.

He moved closer to Kakuzu by a millimetre.

And that's when Sasori opened his amber eyes.

Poor Kakuzu. It lasted about 5 seconds… then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They pushed against each other, and both fell out of the soft bed and unto the cold floor.

And they were both naked.

"SASORI! What in the world were you doing on my BED?"

"Your BED? I was on IT!"

"So what?"

"So it's mine!"

Due to Hidan's loudness being backed up by both Sasori and Kakuzu, the two, hugging naked girls woke up.

Or should I say…

…that one of them was actually a feminine-looking boy.

And they were hugging.

Under the sheets.

Pein became furious.

"AAAAAAAAAH! KONAN! What are you doing? And you're naked, yeah!"

"Yeah? YEAH? AAAAH! Deidara, GIVE ME THE SHEETS!"

Both had a little tug of war, and the room was now even louder than usual.

Pein sweatdropped at the scene he's currently looking at.

Hidan scolding Itachi like he interrupted an important ritual. How disappointing. Itachi wanted to use his sharingan, yet somehow it won't appear. Tsunade must have done something to him…

Kakuzu and Sasori pulling each other's hair. Yes, since Kakuzu had long hair, Sasori was winning…

Deidara and naked Konan (:D) playing tug of war with a blanket.

And a very peaceful Kisame chewing on a fluffy pillow.

Jeez.

What on earth has happened to the Akatsuki?

He sighed.

Then, he slowly motioned his arm and pointed towards them.

"Quiet"

Once they heard this, each member somehow felt that they needed to follow him. It's like… he has to be followed or else … something very awful happens to you.

They all faced Pein, and Pein told them to sit quietly on their beds, despite the nakedness. He also told Hidan to wake Kisame.

"HEY YOU ^^$! WOULD YOU #$^&$%^ WAKE UP ALREADY?"

He shouted right into Kisame's ear.

And the sound of Hidan's voice, like a bullet, ran straight through his brain.

"AAAH!" said a very frightened Kisame.

He looked everywhere for a while, then straight at his cranky bedmate.

"…Are you my mommy?"

"WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"It's okay Hidan," said Itachi. "He's always like that after he wakes up. It only lasts a minute…"

"Are you $#%^#$% sure that it's okay?"

"MOMMY!"

The naked, blue-skinned boy hugged Hidan.

And that was the worst move one could do.


	5. Back to Zero

Finally, all of them have settled down. Like good little boys and girls, they sat quietly on their beds.

Oh, and Kisame's back to normal too.

"Sigh. It's a good thing you're all behaving right now. It took forever for me to wait for you guys to settle down!"

Pein just stared at Tsunade, still feeling intimidated by her strong chakra.

"May we now know why we're here? We all demand a good explanation from you."

She looked carefully at Pein.

"_Heh. That oversized blanket goes so well with his tiny body. Tch. Too bad he has an intimidating aura that even I am worried of."_

Tsunade stood up, and looked very serious at the Chibi Akatsuki. They looked all very fragile now. But despite the fact that they're all kids at the moment, she was still somewhat scared of what was going to happen if her plans would go wrong.

"Okay. Listen carefully. I won't give you a thorough explanation unless you guys would tell me how you ended up in Konoha's forests!"

Right after she spoke, Deidara raised her hand… his hand. He looked even more like a girl now that she's… he's regressed.

"Yes, Deidara?"

"The last thing I remembered doing is using my final trick on that #$$% Sasuke, yeah!"

Itachi gave a cold stare.

"But I don't know the outcome, un. Did I kill him?" he asked eagerly.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"No, you did not kill him."

Deidara now looked furious. He wanted to punch somebody.

"_I even sacrificed my own life, hmm! Yet he didn't DIE? What a waste of effort, yeah!"_

He seemed too stunned to collect his thoughts. I mean, he sacrificed his own life for nothing.

The Hokage was starting to get tense. One of them was already angry. Well, she might as well continue, right?

"Deidara, now is not the time to be thinking of wasted efforts. One of my medic nins told me that you were found in our forest, already as kids. Is this some kind of strange jutsu one of you has done before death? I don't even know why all of you are alive!"

"So who the ^%$ cares anyway. What's important is that I get my %#&$^$ hands on that $&#^ SHADOW USER!"

Tsunade then gave Hidan a cold stare, which brought cold chills down to his backbone.

"_This is not going well at all"_ thought Pein. He then stood up, and asked permission to speak.

"Yes you may." said Tsunade.

"Why don't we just set the past aside, and figure what's going to happen to us?"

"Yeah, I agree with that!" said a rather cheerful Kisame. He was fiddling with his blankets like a very troubled puppy.

The Hokage then told everyone her plans.

"Alright. Listen up because I'm only going to say it once. You are now official citizens of Konoha."

"What?"

"F***"

"No way, yeah!"

"This couldn't be happening!"

"S***!"

"Okay, I know it may sound unbelievably ridiculous, but it's true. Since I know you guys have an immense amount of chakra, and I know that you're going to use it for bad purposes, I took it all away with all of your capabilities, kekkei genkai, and forbidden jutsus."

"She's right!" screamed Deidara. He continuously stared at his mouthless hands. "Lefty! Righty! Even chesty's gone!"

Kakuzu too, was in the same state of shock. He no longer had his forbidden jutsu.

Since kekkei genkais were taken away, both Itachi and Pein couldn't activate their eye techniques.

"This is horrible!" cried Konan. Her skills with paper have been taken, like the rest of them.

"This had to be done," said Tsunade. "I know that you could only create chaos to this village, so I took every single skill from you. This means, you are all back to zero. Back to being genins."

All of them were too shocked to move. Tsunade realized that she had to hurry up. There was still a lot of things to do.

"Listen. This is what I want to happen. You will all be retrained under some teams I will call later. And you, would have to play along. OR ELSE!"

"Play along?" asked Sasori.

"Yes. I want you to be as unrecognizable as you can be. Maybe some of you can change their personality, some can cross-dress *cough Deidara cough* or some can change the color of their eyes or hair. I don't want a single villager to recognize you. All I want you to do is to follow the rules of the village, and restart your life here."

"Then what the f*** happens if we don't follow your stupid rules, b****?"

"Then you could say goodbye to both Jashin and your immortality."

That left Hidan speechless for a full minute.

"Yes. If you don't follow, then goodbye to all you power. So, do we have a deal?"

"How long should we play this game?" asked Pein.

"For a few months."

"Deal."

They shook each other's hands like two business men. Tsunade seemed to be so pleased with her plans, and the poor Akatsuki were now under her shadow.

"I'm going to leave you guys for a sec. I have to get some new clothes for you."

With that, she walked towards the doorway.

With every single step she made, each member was thinking of a flawless plan to escape.

She turned the knob, and made her first step outside. She stopped, and faced them again.

"Oh, just so you know, my chakra surrounds the room. Try to escape, your dead. Remember, we already made a deal."

And with that, she left them.

* * *

After she took care of their clothes, Tsunade went back to her room.

Was she really Tsunade?

There was another woman seated on the chair, and she had white hair, and looked very weak.

"About time you came in, Shizune."

The so-called 'Tsunade' smiled, and with a poof of smoke, revealed her real self.

"Lady Tsunade," said Shizune. "Is it really a good idea to let them become a part of us?"

"Don't worry. I have a lot of plans in mind. In the mean time, you have to act as me for a few months. I nearly died doing that forbidden jutsu!"


	6. Team Yamato's Mission

"I'm so hungry... Sakura-chan, can you lend me some money – "

SMACK!

"OUCH! Atatatataaah...!"

The pink-haired girl grabbed the kyuubi container's ears with all her strength.

"NARUTO! You ate 3 WHOLE BOWLS OF RAMEN just a minute ago!"

"Aaaah... Sakura-chan! Y-you can stop now... hehe... besides, I'm so full!"

He stood up awkwardly and rubbed his tummy, as if he was satisfied.

Sai just continued to observe the duo, while Yamato was preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"_The Hokage's giving us a mission under this situation? I wonder, is it concerning Madara and Sasuke?"_

"Oy, Yamato-taichou!" shouted Naruto.

"Huh? Whaaaa?"

"You look worried. Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing."

Yamato stared at the floor while walking towards the Hokage's room. She called them for an important mission said Shizune. They needed to be busy with trying to track down Madara and the others! Yes, most of the Akatsuki is dead,so hunting them down would be easy... but somehow... the dark side is always very strong. Madara's strength is somewhat stronger than all the akatsuki's power combined.

"We're here!" said a very cheerful Naruto.

"Go on. Knock the door politely," instructed Sakura.

But he did the opposite.

The very opposite.

BANG!

"TSUNADE-OBAACHAAN!"

"Naruto! My door!" scolded Tsunade/Shizune. She stared at the once perfect door which now lie on the floor.

"Lady Tsunade! I- we're so sorry for his behavior right now... he's just hungry... hehehe..."

Sakura the punched him on the head, which made Naruto dance around the room while crying in agony.

Yamato slapped his face in disgust, yet Sai just stood there.

"Ugh. Let's just get to the main point. Naruto! Stop wobbling and listen to me!"

"Why, Tsunade-obachan? Is it a new mission concerning Sasuke and the masked Uchiha?" he asked eagerly.

Shizune sighed, and instructed Yamato to control the eagerness of his pupil.

"Naruto..." (Insert eeriee background music here)

He faced Yamato slowly, and it clearly showed that fear invaded his eyes.

He had THAT face on.

"H-hai... Y-yama..to- tai-chou..."

"You need to be controlled with FEAR!" said the wood guy as he walked towards Naruto.

Naruto then ran backwards in an awkward manner.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll listen to you Tsunade-obachan! Hurry up and tell the mission!"

Tsunade stared at them in disbelief.

"_Wow. Good thing I put him under Yamato."_

"Anyway," said the hokage, "I want you to take care of two people for me. They're still young, so please try to be careful with them."

Tsunade faced a door, where they could see two innocent eyes peeking.

"You may come in now."

The two young genins slowly came in. They looked nervous, but Tsunade can feel their chakra – they were not nervous at all. One of them had tomato red hair. Naruto thought he looked suspicious, for he couldn't even see the eyes of the young lad. The boy was wearing something that looked like a chuunin jacket, only it had no pockets and was way shorter than one. Under that, he wore an orange shirt with long sleeves, but both sleeves were curled up to his elbows. He had ninja pants, just like everyone else.

The next kid was a female. Sakura liked the thought of watching over a young girl – for she could treat her as a sister. The female had two short pigtails on each side of her head, and wore a dress that looked like a green chinese qipao, only that the skirt side on her left revealed her whole left leg, and it went down all to the right side, in which the skirt covers her whole right leg. She wore ordinary ninja pants under the dress.

"So, we're going to take care of them? I thought this was some mission concerning Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Listen. I want you, Team Yamato, to take care of these these two and teach them all about a young ninja's life."

"NAAANIIII? So we have two babysit them?"

Without hesitation, Sakura punched him on the head again.

"Would you just be quiet and listen?... hehehe... go on, Tsunade-sama..."

"Sigh. Anyway, once they learn a new ninja move, or do good stuff for the village, I want you to put these coins..."

She held up around 10 bronze coins on her hand.

"... into the money box the girl is holding. The money box needs to be filled with 500 bronze coins, before you could let go of them."

After Tsunade said that, the redhead seemed to twitch.

"_500 coins? Is she crazy?"_

"Fine," said Naruto. He then faced the blue-haired girl. "Tell me, what's your name?"

Konan acted all shy like an adorable little girl, and looked up to his Naruto-nii with big, cute eyes.

"I-I am... my name is ... Kohana..."

"Kohana? Little flower? How cute!" squealed Sakura.

"Hmm..."

Sai still stared at the pair, for there was something very familiar about them...

Konan then gave Pein a sharp gaze which meant : _"Act weird, like that Naruto guy!"_

"Ah, my name is ... NAOKO!"

Pein did the famous 'peace' pose, and smiled with all his might. This caught Naruto's attention.

"Oooooooooooooooh! Let me guess, you're someone who likes fun, right?"

"Yes! I like fun, Naruto-nii!"

"_Naruto-nii",_ thought Naruto, _"This is going to be so much fun after all!"_

"Okay, Tsuande-baachan! We accept this duty. Come on, Naoko! Climb to my back, and I'll carry you while running downstairs, okay?"

"Hai!" said Nagato with a cute smile.

"_How troublesome" _he thought.

He then climbed at Naruto's back, and they ran around the building.

* * *

"Oi! Careful , Naruto! You might drop the kid!" shouted Kiba.

"Too late to warn him. He's already on the floor below." said Shino.

"Geez. What a hyperactive person, that Naruto," said Kurenai. "Hmm. Do you guys have any idea of what this mission's going to be?"

"N-no idea a-a-at all, Kurenai-sensei..." said Hinata.

They were on their way to see the hokage, for she will be giving them a mission, similar to that of Team Yamato.


	7. Team Kurenai's Kids

"Haaa? We have to watch over kids?" asked a rather upset Kiba.

"K-kiba-kun… I-it's a mission g-given to us by the Hokage… so… so…"

"So we need to do it, no matter what," said Shino.

Kiba just stared at the two cute kids beside him.

One was looking very serious, and looked like a miniature copy of Sasuke. He was wearing what Sasuke was wearing 3 years ago, and the boy looked so well in those clothes. His whole image says 'Sasuke', except for the long hair and eye troughs on his face. That, was Itachi's.

"Just look at this little guy! He makes me think that Sasuke and Itachi love sleeping together in one bed every night," said Kiba.

Kisame gave Itachi a wide, toothy smile.

Itachi almost choked up on his saliva.

Tsunade/Shizune seemed to be mentally telling Itachi to "do domething!"

He had no choice.

Finally, after how many years of maintaining an emotionless face, Itachi turned to Kiba and gave him…

A warm, cute little chibi smile.

"Ne, Nii-chan, who is Sa..sake? And who Ita…i…ichi? Tell me nii-chan!"

"_Jeez, my voice has become too high pitched!"_

He grabbed hold of Kiba's pants and looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Who is Sake and Ichi?"

Kiba nearly cried while looking at the very-cute Uchiha.

"Waaaaah! I'm so sorry I insulted your appearance, Little Satachi! (Sasuke and Itachi)," he said, while picking up the boy and hugging him tightly. "I'll never insult you again! I swear to protect you with all my life, and never give you a hard time during your stay with us and blah blah blah…"

"_Why does it have to be THIS team assigned to us?" thought Itachi. "Damn that Tsunade."_

"_Hehehe… the scene's so cute, I regret not having a camera with me!" thought Kisame._

"Kiba, put the kid down! He can't breathe with you hugging him like that!" instructed Kurenai.

"Oh! Sorry little fella!"

He carefully put Itachi down, and the Uchiha gave him a very friendly smile.

Kiba couldn't take his cuteness anymore.

"E-excuse me…" he said. Then, he went to a corner and cried tears of joy. Never did he see a genuine smile like the one given to him.

"_And to think, that was one of my fakest smiles. That guy is too emotional," thought Itachi."And with that, my famous 'emotionless' reputation is ruined."_

Even though he complained a lot inside, Itachi was actually… enjoying himself.

"_These people would be too easy to control with my cute looks and charm… what am I thinking about?"_

They all stood there for a while, listening to Kiba sobering. Shino then spoke up.

"I demand you tell us your names, kids."

Itachi turned to face Shino and gave him one of those smiles. He then said to him…

"My name is Daisuke! But you could call me by the nickname Nii-chan gave me earlier… Satachi!" said Itachi in a really cute voice.

"Jeez…" sobbed Kiba. "Even his name rhymes with Sasuke…" He then turned around for he saw that smile again.

Shino's insects were captivated to his cute smile…

"_This would be a problem," thought Shino._

He then motioned his head towards the weird, blue-skinned boy. He was wearing a black sweater with an oversized collar that nearly covered his entire face. He hasn't been talking for a while now…

"What about yours?"

"Aaah… my name is… is…"

'Kisame' was the only name that kept coming into his mind.

And yet he blurted out…

"SAMEKI! My name is Sameki!"

Tsunade stared at him in disbelief, yet Hinata seemed to be amused.

"Sa-sameki-kun? I-I like that name…"

She then patted his head softly. Kisame felt like a kitten being caressed by his owner.

Kurenai just observed her team.

"_Jeez, they're such a cute pair…" she thought to herself._

"So… you know what to do, right?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," answered Shino. "We will train the pair until they are worthy of receiving the 500 bronze coins."

"_500… coins… sheesh, that's a lot!" thought Kisame._

"Don't worry little fellas! We'll teach you all that there is to know about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu!" said Kiba. He was getting excited, for he wanted to know how being a big brother felt like.

"Really? I'm so excited, Kiba-nii!"

"_Kiba-nii…" thought Kiba. "This is going to be AWESOME!"_

"Ne, ne, Shino-nii…"

Kisame tugged Shino's pants and looked up to him with cute eyes…

"May I ride on the big puppy? Pleaaaaase! Pretty please!"

"Ask Kiba first."

The blue-boy then went towards Kiba, but before he could say anything…

"Sure, kiddo! I'll let Akamaru carry you!"

"A…amaru?" asked Kisame.

"_Boy, this is soooo dumb," he thought._

"His name is Amaru?"

"No, it's Akamaru."

Kisame ran towards the big, white dog. The dog motioned to a defence pose, but Kiba told him that 'Sameki' was a friend.

"WOW! Amaru has soft white fur!" marvelled Kisame as he touched the confused dog. Then, he hugged Akamaru tightly. "I love you already, Amaru!"

With that, Kiba cried again.

But 'Tsunade' was impressed.

"_They're good." she thought._

_

* * *

_

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Kisame.

He was seated on top of Akamaru, and they were running around the Hokage's building. They were also knocking down some ninjas in the process.

"Woah, boy!"

"WHOSE DOG IS THIS?"

"Careful, brat!"

"OMG, you might fall of, kid!"

But the pair didn't care. They were friends now, and they were having fun!

"_This may not be so bad after all!" thought Kisame._

"Whoa, kid! Stop!" cried a voice. But they were too fast and passed them without hearing the warning.

"Jeez, how troublesome," said Shikamaru. "Kiba shouldn't be letting kids ride on his pet."

"Aw, come on Shika-kun! Let the dog boy do what he wants to," said Ino.

"Come on, hurry up guys," said Kakashi. "There's this certain book I have to finish."

"You know what Kakashi-sensei, I always wondered what's inside that book," said Choji.

"Too bad. I won't tell you. You have to be at least 18 years old before you read books like this."

That just made Choji even more curious.


	8. Team Kakashi's Pair

"This… this is awkward…"

The whole team were staring at a very familiar-looking pair. It reminded them of horrible memories…

It reminded them of the death of their beloved team captain.

The pair was somehow nervous, too. They don't just look nervous. They really WERE nervous. Why? Well, who else killed the beloved team captain of Konoha's team 10?

But despite the similarities, Ino wanted to act all motherly around the boys.

"Wow, you guys look SOOOO cute!"

She quickly hugged Kakuzu, who DID NOT like being hugged.

And worse, he's being hugged by a female ninja.

Tsunade shot him a look that meant 'go on. Act like a kid'.

"You think I'm cute?" asked Kakuzu.

"Awww…" said Choji. He is already being captivated by the kid's charm.

Kakuzu was wearing a soft, white jumper with a long-sleeved black shirt under it. Hidan, however, was wearing no top, just a pair of ninja pants. Oh, and he changed his hairstyle too. He no longer combed it towards the back, and he just let his hair go every direction. He looked like a wild little boy.

"Um… how could I say this… uhh… may I know your names?" asked Shikamaru.

And yes, he wasn't so good at being friendly to kids.

Hidan just faced him with a big fake smile. Not like Itachi's, though. His smile kept twitching.

"My name is Hid… Hideki!"

"_**F***."**_

"That's a cool name *crunch*. Doshunt it mean shomething?" *crunch, crunch*

"Yeah," said Ino. "It means 'splendid opportunity. Hey, Choji! Stop eating like that! You'll mess the floors of the Hokage!"

He then quickly hid his chips behind him.

"_Why, Tsunade?" thought Kakuzu. "Why THIS team?"_

"What about you, kid?" asked Kakashi. "Do you have a name?"

"Ano… my name is Kazu!"

"Kazu-chan? Oh, what an adorable name!"

Ino hugged Kakuzu again.

"_Kazu-chan? What was I thinking?" thought Kakuzu._

While his partner seemed to hide the agony he's feeling, Hidan was enjoying the situation Kakuzu was in.

The he realized, that she never gave him a hug.

"Ino-nee, I want a hug too!" cried Hidan.

"_Come closer, b****. Come on, hurry up!"_

Ino quickly squealed and gave Hidan a power hug.

Her hug could be compared to the power of two rasengans.

"AAAAH… Ah… AH!" was all Hidan could say.

"Ino! Careful, you're hurting the poor kid!"

The silver-haired brat was fighting the URGE to trashtalk. He HAS to trashtalk. But all he did was 'trash thought'.

"_******censored******!"_

Kakashi was getting very bored.

"Um, so Hokage-sama, that's all? Watch over the two kids? For how long?"

"I just said it earlier. Were you listening, Kakashi?"

"Hai… hai…"

Shikamaru sighed. Oh, how he missed Asuma. "We have to teach them all the ninja tricks, and once they learned a lesson, we drop one gold coin into the money box they're holding. And this mission will be finished right when they collect 500 coins."

"_500 COINS? WTF?"_

Hidan looked wide-eyed with worry at Kakuzu.

"_I know exactly how you feel," was all he could think back._

Ino seemed to notice the worried faces of the two boys.

"You look worried. Is something wrong?"

Hidan quickly dropped the fearful face, and replaced it with a cheerful one.

"Nothing's wrong, nee-chan! It's just that… 500 coins?"

He then shot Tsunade an angry stare. Tsunade just returned the action.

"Don't worry, kiddo!" said Choji. He bent down and patted Hidan's head. "We'll take care of you. That is, if you guys are willing to cooperate with us and all."

"We are!" said Kakuzu in an eager manner.

"_We aren't," he thought sarcastically._

"All right… now that that's over with, we could start our mission –"

BANG!

Down went the door number 2. And this time, it was even more battered than before.

Shizune looked helplessly at the door, then at the one responsible for destroying it.

"We, the youth of Team Gai, are ready to receive the mission, Lady Hokage!" cried Lee, with a very promising touch of emotion in every word he just said.

"That's my Lee," said Gai. "always ready to do anything for Konoha and it's young people."

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(Insert sunset background here)

Team 10, Kakashi, Tsuande, and even the two former akatsuki all sweatdropped at the scene they were currently looking at. Even Tenten and Neji were disgusted by the sight, despite the fact that they see it all the time.

That's when Hidan felt so happy.

"Shika-nii! I'm ready for training! Let's go!" he said, as he ran towards Shikamaru and hugged his legs.

"_I am so blessed to be in this team. If I were with that other f****** team, I don't know what I'd do!"_

"_Whoa. Somehow I don't regret being hugged by this lady," thought Kakuzu. _He even hugged Ino tightly, which gave her a good feeling.

* * *

"We're the last two, danna, yeah!" whispered a certain blonde.

"Shhh! Someone came inside the room!"

Sasori watched closely to see who came into the Hokage's room.

"Danna, what's happening, hmm?"

But the redhead was too stunned to answer the blonde's question.

He was staring at the guys in green tutus.

"Danna? Is something wrong, un?"

"Oh no. I have a bad feeling for us, Deidara," muttered Sasori.


	9. Team Gai's Flowers of Youth

"And then I'm going to comb your hair, and tie it into cute little buns!" squealed Tenten. "Oh! Oh! Then we're going to go shopping together! I'll pick out cute clothes for you! Clothes that are fit for a cute little kunoichi!"

"_This is ANNOYING, un," thought Deidara. "Am I really this girly looking, hmm? She didn't even ask me if I really was a girl!"_

While Tenten was having the greatest time of her life and Deidara was wishing that he could just die or something, a certain redhead was being interviewed by both Neji and Lee.

His big eyes stared right through Lee's heart and Neji's byakugan. If the Hyuuga didn't have any control at all, he would have cried some tears of joy.

"What is your name, kid?" asked Neji.

"_Does he have eyeballs? I feel like he's staring straight right through me…"_

Even though his byakugan wasn't activated, Sasori felt very intimidated by the stare of the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Umm… my name is… Sa… Satoshi!" cried the cute lil' redhead.

"Satoshi? Wow, that name fits you so well!" said Tenten. She was carrying Deidara while hugging him tightly. She then faced the blonde and asked for her… his name.

"Whata about yours, little kunoichi?"

"Ano… my name's … Dai…"

Once he said this, Tenten hugged Deidara even tighter.

Lee was too energized to control himself.

"_Oh boy! I'm going to become an older brother to these kids!"_

He was so happy, he could jump so high and go through the roof. Literally.

While the team were trying to get to know the kids, Shizune just observed and took down notes. She wanted to make sure that she did everything according to what Tsunade planned.

"Well, Hokage-sama!" cried Lee. "May we start training them now? I'm sooo excited!"

Tsunade smiled at the eager-looking shinobi.

"The kids are very tired you know, for they came here from afar. I think the training shall start tomorrow. Let them rest for now. Oh, by the way, you guys know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," said Neji. "Train them and give them a bronze coin for every new move learned."

"And how many coins must they earn?"

"500, hokage-sama."

"_500! That's going to take forever, yeah!"_

"_Can we MANAGE that?"_

The two Akatsuki members just stared at each other in disbelief. Neji seemed to notice the worried faces of the two.

"You have a problem?" he asked.

"Ah… no! We're okay, Neji-nii!" cried Sasori in a very high pitched voice.

"Aaaah! They sound like eager youths! YOSH! We will start training you tomorrow!" cried Gai.

"That's right, Gai-sensei!" replied Lee. He faced the pair. "Tomorrow, you must wake up at 3 o'clock am! We're going for a quick morning jog!"

"3 O'CLOCK AM?" chorused the two, young akatsuki.

Lee gave them a shocked look. Somehow, they regretted complaining about the time…

But Lee just continued to stare at them… then…

"Ahhh…. I'm so touched, Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee. "They… they're so excited for the training, they want to do it earlier than 3 o'clock!"

Both kids stared at them in disbelief. Now they regretted complaining even MORE.

"YOSH!" cried Gai. "Since you, young fellows would want to train as much as possible, we shall start at 2 O'CLOCK AM!"

"Gai-sensei… that's exactly what I had in mind!"

"I know Lee, for as your teacher, I know exactly what goes on in your mind!"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(Insert sunset background her –

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY, YOU TOO!" said both Neji and Tenten.

Lee wiped the tears of youth from his face, and Gai faced Tsunade.

"Okay, Hokage-sama! Where do we put them to rest?"

Shizune smiled an evil smile at Gai, then gave the same smile to the kids.

"Do you guys know the building right next to the left of this very building?" asked Tsunade.

Gai was shocked.

"That's where they're going to stay."

* * *

**Please review!**

**I get the inspiration to go on when I read reviews**


	10. New Home

"Yawn!"

'Naoko' scratched his eyes and, from a lying position, tried to sit down. A lot of things happened yesterday, so he really was dead asleep last night. He didn't even have time to think well about their current situation.

He scratched his eyes some more, and stood up while yawning. Pein then tried to observe his surroundings...

And he concluded that he was in a small room.

The room had light brown walls, and there was a very large cabinet next to his bed. Oh, and he saw two beds. One was his, and the other was not occupied.

"Hmm... Konan must have woke up early today..." he told himself.

He noticed that there was a window next to his bed. Nagato, out of excitement, climbed back up his bed and popped his head out the window. He wanted to see what Konoha was like, early in the morning.

And this is what he saw.

"YOSH! Hurry up you two! We still need to go another 20 laps around Konoha!" cried a man in a green jumpsuit.

He was being followed by what looked like an identical copy of him, only smaller.

"Gai-sensei! It looks like they're slowing down!" he said.

"Alright! I'll go ahead, you wait for them to catch up!" yelled green-jumpsuit man.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

With that, Jumpsuit man ran. Fast.

Pein watched carefully as the other jumpsuit guy jogged in place and looked afar. He seemed to be waiting for something. Due to his curiosity, Pein looked at the direction he was staring at.

And he saw 2 kids running towards him. They looked like they were dying.

"Huff huff... Lee-niichan! Can I take a break, un? Pant pant..." said a blonde in a mini green jumpsuit.

"Yes you may!"

"Really?" asked the redhead in a green jumpsuit.

"Yes! After we finish the 20 laps. Come on, let's GO!"

ZOOOM!

And with that, he left the two children, eating his dust.

Pein sat down, and went back to reviewing his room. He then smiled to himself...

"I'm SO lucky to be with THAT kyuubi kid..."

Next to Konan's bed was a door, and it was labelled 'CR'

"I think I need to take a bath first..."

He grabbed a towel from the cabinet, and got some of his new clothes too. After that, he rushed into the CR to have a quick shower.

* * *

He was silent.

As quick as a rat, he tiptoed towards the next room.

Sweat beads were started forming on his face.

"_I shouldn't do this..." he muttered to himself._But being a curious and evil shark dude, he can't fight the urge to go up there.

Upstairs.

You see, the building they are currently in has two floors. All the shrunk Akatsuki members stays at the bottom, and each pair had one room, which makes four rooms in the ground floor. But there is a 'second floor', and Tsunade warned them not to go up their, for they might disturb the ninjas staying there.

And Kisame is VERY curious about these 'ninjas'.

"Tsunade said that they are very strong..." he muttered to himself. "Well, let's see who you guys are!"

Without hesitation, Chibi Kisame climbed up the flight of stairs quickly and silently.

"Hehehe... let's see who you guys are..."

He slowly faced his head towards the hallway...

Slowly...

Slowly...

Tum tum tum... his heart was beating fast.

"_What if I get caught?" he thought. "Tsunade would never give me back my jutsus!"_

He gulped hard, and tried to fight his cowardly-ness.

"You're an Akatsuki, Kisame! Don't forget that!" he mumbled to himself.

Finally after gaining the courage, he peeked at the hallway.

And he saw...

A statue of a big dragon.

Yes, it was a metallic statue of a dragon, but was there only for decoration. But unfortunately, it had this scary face, and was staring DIRECTLY at Kisame.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Being the child he is right now, he motioned his sitting body to go backwards.

"Ah! Ah! D-d-d-dragon!"

BUMP!

He bumped someone.

He slowly looked up, to see who or what he hit.

And he saw...

_**THAT**_ face.

Suddenly, there was an eeriee background music. Kisame could've died of the shock he recieved from the metallic dragon, but this was just too much already.

"**...What are you doing here...?"** asked Yamato with a very deep voice.

He was wet and naked, except he was wearing a white towel. It looked like he came from a shower.

Since reflexes worked on their own, Kisame stood up and RAN.

He ran like the wind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – bump!"

"_Oh boy..." he thought._

He slowly looked up and saw...

A wet and naked Kakashi. He still was wearing his mask but this time...

There was no towel.

That was it.

He HAD to go downstairs.

"!" he screamed as he went down the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –" bump!

"OUCH!"

Kisame opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on top of an angry Pein.

"Kisame! What on earth are you doing! What happened to you? You look like you've just seen a ghost!

"Ahn... ah... uh.. wha..."

"WHAT?"

He just stared blankly at Pein, grabbed his collar and shook him back and forth.

"NEVER, EVER, go UPSTAIRS!"


	11. An Angel

"Huff... huff..."

"Pant... huff..."

"DANNA!"

He couldn't do it anymore. His feet were so wobbly, and his head was spinning. The people were looking at the pair with suspicious eyes, for they were not used to seeing teo kids in green jumpsuits running around the village.

"...Danna... Let's just stop, okay? I'm SO TIRED, YEAH!"

He did exactly what he just said.

Right after Deidara said his sentence, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sasori, all red-faced and sweating wildly, turned to see how his partner was doing. Deidara just stood there with his shaking legs, and finally collapsed to the ground.

"I DON'T CARE IF EVERYONE'S GONNA THINK THAT I'M A WEIRDO FOR DOING THIS! I'M GOING TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD, DANNA!"

And with that, he dozed off, and looked dead asleep.

Sasori too, did the same.

"_Stupid mission... stupid Tsunade! I'd rather die here in the middle of the Konoha than continue this insane activity. This isn't artistic at all!" he thought._

The red-head just lied down there, with his face facing the dusty ground. The people around the hidden village were now staring at them, but not a single person felt pity for the two children.

Sasori then turned to see the sky. His face was now covered in dust, and so was his mini green jumpsuit.

"What kind of fate lies ahead of me...?" he mumbled to the sky. "I'm supposed to be dead and gone fron the world... If that's how it's supposed to be... then what am I doing here?"

Suddenly, his vision was blocked by a huge shadow.

But this shadow wasn't dark, for it seemed that his clothings were reflecting the sun. Sasori couldn't see clearly, and he squinted his eyes to get a better view.

But all he saw was a very bright person, with long flowing hair, and the sun seemed to back-up this magnificent view.

It was an angel.

"Finally... I'm dead."

"**Why are you lying down there on the road?"** asked the angel.

"It doesn't matter, brat. Just get me out of here and take me to my eternal sleep!"

Sasori then closed his eyes again.

"**So that's it? You're just going to die?"**

"Yes. I'm supposed to be dead anyway."

"**Then you are not fit to be called a shinobi of this world."**

Sasori opened his eyes wide, and stared at this angel. His vision was still so blurry, he can't make anything out of it.

"What makes you think that, hmm? I'm a strong shinobi, even stronger than you most probably!"

"**Then why are you lying down there? Are you really strong, because you really seem weak."**

"I.. I... I'm just tired, okay? These insane people made me do a hundred laps around the city!"

"**And are you close to accomplishing it?"**

"Close? Yeah... We just need to finish this last lap."

"**Then finish it. What kind of shinobi are you going to be if you just give up so easily? Are you not determined to finish this quest? You need to be courageous in everything you do. And to think, you're so close to finishing! You, brat, are no shinobi!"**

Sasori felt a sharp cut in his heart.

"_Me? Not a shinobi? Did you just say that I, Sasori of the Red Sand, am not a shinobi?"_

Then it hit him.

"_I... I am Sasori of the red sand!... Sasori of the all powerful Akatsuki!... I killed several people already, with no problem at all. This activity is supposed to be a piece of cake for me!"_

"You're right, angel! This... I can do this!"

The kid struggled to get to his feet, and once he was positioned to a sitting form, he saw a helping hand in front of him.

He took it with his tiny hands, and looked at his 'angel' in the face.

"Neji..." he mumbled.

"**What are you waiting for? Run to the training fields. Meet us there... young shinobi."**

With a poof of smoke, he vanished.

"Stupid Hyuuga brat..." mumbled Sasori, with a very playful smile.

He was energized.

"_Show to that stupid Hyuuga brat what you got, Sasori of the Red Sand!"_ he thought.

Slowly, he walked towards a dead Deidara.

"Wake up brat. We need to finish this one last lap."

"NO! I'm done for Danna, hmm. I don't want to EVER run again!"

After that, Deidara bacame silent.

Sasori became disappointed.

"Fine, if that's what you want..."

"_Heh. Danna would probably just leave me out here. Tch. Stupid guy..."_

He positioned himself in front of Deidara, and it was as if he was offering his back to the blonde.

"... them let me carry you all the way there. It's not that far, anyway."

That made Deidara look up.

His man was offering to carry him all the way there.

"Hurry up, brat. I don't have all day!"

"...Danna..."

Despite the aching ankles and sore muscles, Deidara stood up with all his might, and tapped his Danna on the shoulder.

Sasori turned to look at him.

And Deidara gave him a very big and playful smile.

"Heh, jerk. Do you really think I would let you carry me all the way to the end, un? You know, I never depend my life on you. I would look like a sissy girl if I'd let you carry me, yeah!"

"_Stupid brat..." _thought Sasori. But still, he smiled back.

His Danna gave him the inspiration to move on in this activity, no matter how insane it was. They are the all-feared Akatsuki, after all.

"Alright then!" said Deidara. He grabbed Sasori's tiny hands.

"Let's finish this hmm, Danna!"

"Whatever you say, brat."

And with that, the pair sped off towards the trainig grounds, hand in hand.

* * *

"What's taking them so long? Are you sure they're still running, Neji?"

"Don't worry Tenten. I'm sure they'll be here in a few moments."

The team was waiting under a big tree in the training grounds. It's been 30 minutes already, yet there still was no sign of the two.

Or so they thought.

"Gai-sensei!" cried Lee. "I see them! They made it!"

Gai looked towards the direction Lee was pointing at. They saw two tiny green dots that kept on becoming bigger and bigger.

"YOSH! Let's congratulate them!"

"Huff huff... NEECHAN! NIICHAN!" cried Dai-chan.

"Hey, act all childish, okay?" whispered Sasori.

Deidara just nodded his head, and ran towards their destination.

They finally arrived near the big tree, yet neither of them stopped running. Deidara ran into Tenten's arms, while Sasori ran into Neji's legs.

He looked up to his angel with big, amber eyes.

"Huff... pant... we did it, Neji-nii! We did it!"

Neji just stared down at the redhead, said nothing, escaped from the grasp of the small child, and walked slowly behind the tree. Meanwhile, Deidara was busy telling Tenten, Lee and Gai about his experiences.

"... Neji-nii?"

Sasori followed him, waiting for him to say a coompliment or a mere 'congratulations'. But none was heard. He just kept walking.

"_What? Nothing? This... this is outrageous!"_

"NEJI-NII!" he called out.

Finally, the Hyuuga stopped.

"A..Aren't you proud of us? We did everything to please you guys, but... but... did I do something wrong, Neji-nii? I did my best... I even woke up 2 o'clock, and ran endlessly just to... just to... just to hear NOTHING from you?"

For the first time, Sasori felt... he felt sad... angry... insane... he... he doesn't know what he's feeling!

"_What's this pain in my chest?" he asked himself. "It hurts so much... It feels so heavy..."_

Suddenly, he felt water drop into his eyes.

"_I... I'm crying?" _

Neji didn't know what's going on in the little kid's brain, but he felt like he needed to speak up.

"Satoshi..."

Sasori stopped staring at his wet hands, and looked at Neji, who was facing the opposite direction.

"... You did well, shinobi."

And he vanished.

Sasori wiped his tears, and looked up to the bright, blue sky.

"Stupid Hyuuga brat..." he mumbled. Then he smiled inwardly. And that smile was faint, but very deep.

* * *

He jumped from tree to tree, hoping to reach far soon.

"I guess I'm safe now..." he told himself.

Neji stopped, and looked around at his surroundings. Then...

"Sniff... sniff.."

He cried.

"Waaaaaaah!.. I'm so proud of you, SATOSHI-KUN! I'm also very happy for you, DAI-CHAN!"

He cried out tears of joy on top of the forests.

Tch.

Seems like Neji does have feelings after all.

* * *

Deidara was talking nonstop.

"... and we were like, ZOOM, yeah! And finally, we reached here and ran into your arms, Neechan! And then I told you what me and Danna went through!"

"That's such a fine story, Dai-chan!" cried Lee.

Gai then positioned himself in front of the two kids and his team.

"Dai... Satoshi... My team and I have something very important to give you..."

"_You could stop the drama now.I know that it's a bronze coin." Thought Sasori._

"_Let me guess, bronze coin, hmm?" thought Deidara._

"Open your hands!"

The boys did as they told.

"Oh! Oh! And make them close their eyes, sensei!" cried Lee.

"Ooooooooh! Close your eye – "

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Tenten grabbed hold of whatever's being hidden behind Gai's back, and she gave it to the boys.

"Here you go. Each recieves two bronze coins!"

"Nani? Two, un?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah!" replied Lee. "Neji said that you two went through a lot today. Did you know that he was watching you guys the whole time? He's like a guardian angel! He also said that your effort earlier are worth a million coins!"

"But" said Tenten. "Two coins is enough."

Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, Neji came back. With a very emotionless face.

"...Neji-nii! Where have you been, hmm?" asked Deidara.

"I did some... things..."

"Let me guess," said the chinese girl. " you ran into the Konoha forests and expressed all your emotions in front of the tree tops, right?"

"And what makes you say that?" he said with a very monotonous tone.

"The tear marks on your face."

"Huh? Whaaaaa?"

Neji became a little paranoid, and slipped out of his emotionless shell. He wiped his face like crazy, making the whole team laugh.

And both Deidara and Sasori never felt this kind of warmth before.


	12. Target Practice

FWOOSH!

THUCK!

"Heh..." he muttered. "... bullseye."

Little Satachi-kun, along with his partner and the new members of team 10, are currently waiting for their respective teams to arrive at the training grounds.

It was already 7 o'clock, yet only the four Akatsuki kids were there.

FWOOSH!

THUCK!

"... bullseye again. Tch. This is getting boring."

FWOOSH!

TING! CLANK! THUD! FWUP!

"F***!"

'Hideki' was there too, and is doing the same thing Itachi's been doing since they got there: target practice with kunais. But, it seems like he isn't very good at it anymore...

FWOOSH!

CLANG! CLINK! THUD.

"S***!"

That kunai went way past the actual target, and hit an innocet rock, around 3 meters away.

FWOOSH!

THUD!

"D***!"

That kunai went wat past the target, and hit... nothing at all. It was approximately 2 meters away, and it's currently lying on the grass.

FWOOSH!

FWOOP! KA-CHING! THUD!

"WTF?"

Normally, Kakuzu wouldn't pay any attention to what Hidan was doing, but the 'ka-ching' caught him.

"Hideki, what was that 'ka-ching' I just heard?"

"It's nothing you b****."

Kazu-chan eyed him suspiciously, then looked towards his cloth sling bag filled with money.

Or what used to be his cloth sling bag filled with money.

Turns out that Hidan's Kunai went straight through his bag, grabbed a few bills for itself, left the coins falling and hit a nearby tree, while holding the bills.

"Hideki! You moron! Look at what you did to my bag! And my money!"

"The h*** I care, a******!"

Kakuzu still wasn't used to his very high-pitched voice, but he didn't care that much anyway. He ran straight to the kunai, grabbed the trapped bills and ran over to his bag to catch the falling coins.

While his partner was busy being paranoid, Hidan complained at how he shot thows mini knives.

"What the f*** is wrong with me? I can't even hit that stupid target, not even for one f****** time!"

"No need to worry, 'Hideki'. Hitting the targets is quite a piece of cake," muttered Itachi. He positioned himself with 3 kunais at hand, and threw one.

FWOOSH!

THUCK!

"... bullseye."

"F***."

Now, he threw the second one.

FWOOSH!

THUCK!

"... bullseye again..."

But the 2nd kunai was actually only 2 millimeters away from the 1st kunai. That made Hidan furious.

"Bah! Bet I could do that with closed eyes, b****!"

"...Hn."

Itachi now threw the last one.

FWOOP!

CLICLANG THUCK!

"... Well what do you know, bullseye. Again..." he said in a very bored tone.

The last one practically threw the other knives, for it went straight in between. Hidan was now 'furiouser' than before. (Heh. Furiouser... :D)

"WTF? How come you could throw it like that, brat? I can't even hit it once!"

Itachi just stared at the little silver-haired boy, but he was actually smiling under his big collar.

"... and didn't that f****** old hag take away our capabilities? Why wasn't yours taken?"

"... I already have these skills when I was still 5 years old. Remember, I already became an ANBU captain at the age of 13."

"Tch. Show-off..."

"Hn."

The pair just kept practicing, but Hidan's kunais were waaaaay... WAAAAAAY far from the target. Seems like he didn't have much of his ninja talent when he was young.

"F***! Not a single shot? I couldn't even hit the d*** tree where the f****** targets are painted!"

The Uchiha just observed the silver-haired kid who was now jumping up and down out of frustration. Jeez... Hidan was getting noisier by the minute. Just a few seconds more until the whole village could hear his cursing.

"_Better stoop this madness, whether I like it or not..." he thought._

"Hey, Hideki-kun..."

"DON'T F****** TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW! JUST GO AND TALK TO YOUR A**, B****!"

"Well, I could teach you how to perfect the throwing, Hideki."

"I don't need your f****** lessons," he mumbled softly.

"What?"

"I... I don't need your... f***. Fine, would you PLEASE teach me how to target the kunais, sempai?" he asked in a forced happy tone.

Itachi smiled inside. "That's more like it."

He amusingly went behind a defeated Hidan, and grabbed both his arms from the back.

They looked like a cute couple, one teaching another how to throw knives perfectly.

"You ready for this, Hidan?" whispered Itachi. His mouth was so close to the Jashinist's ear.

'Hideki' felt very uncomfortable with the Uchiha around his body, but it was for the sake of his accuracy, so...

"I was born ready."

* * *

"Crap. That moron really damaged it. Jeez..."

Kakuzu was seated on a log, behind a very big tree. He was thinking of ways to fix his beloved money bag, but he was no good when it comes to needles and thread.

"Sigh... and to think that this is my only money bag."

"Hey... hey.. Kakuzu..."

The frustrated little boy turned around to see a very eager Kisame. He was awkwardly balancing a kunai on his nose. But it fell right after he called the money-loving kid.

"Ah! Damn, you should have seen that!"

The blue boy picked the kunai, and started balancing it on his hand.

"Bet you can't do that, huh, Kakuzu?"

"It's 'Kazu'. And of course I can do that! It's just a matter of timing and balance."

He grabbed the kunai and did the balancing. Unfortunately, it only lasted for around two seconds.

"Hah!" cried Kisame. "My latest record for 'kunai balancing on the hand' was 10 seconds!"

The dark-haired boy just looked at him stubbornly. He didn't want to accept defeat, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Ano... Sameki, do you know what's on the second floor of the building we stayed at last night?"

Due to the trauma he felt earlier, Kisame paled when he heard the words 'second floor'. Kakuzu noticed the change on Kisame's reaction, so he got even more interested on the chosen topic.

"Wait... are you telling me that – "

"Yeah'" muttered the blue boy. "I've been to the second floor."

"So?" asked Kazu. "What's it like Were there really ninjas as strong as our former selves?"

"Um... You know what? All I saw..."

The shark dude turned away from Kakuzu. Suddenly, there was a creepy background music...

"... was **THIS** FACE!"

Kisame faced Kakuzu again, but this time, he copied Yamato's scary face, complete with flashlight and background music.

Both were silent for a moment (approximately 5 seconds).

Then...

"Sa.. Sameki-kun..." said Kazu in a low and creepy voice. He saw something that looked very familiar. "... where... where did you get that FLASHLIGHT?"

"Um... I just found it lying somewhere..."

"How much does it cost?"

"I... I don't know..."

Now it was Kisame's turn to change the subject.

"You know what else I saw up there, Kazu-chan?"

"Hmm? What else?"

"I saw HIM!"

"Him? Who?" asked Kazu.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy nin. Except that he was... he was... he was..."

"Sameki?"

The blue shark dude started blushing wildly, and it was obvious cause his skin was getting a faint tint of purple. That's what happens when blue guys blush.

"He was..."

"He was what, Sameki-kun?"

"Yeah, Sameki-kun! I was what?" asked Kakashi.

Suddenly, both boys looked towards the big tree. And there was Kakashi, reading his book.

Kisame fainted and fell off the log.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said a strtled Kazu. "How... how long have you been here?"

"Just know." He walked towards a fainted Kisame and stared at him. "So this was the pesky kid who went upstairs. Tch. He looks so familiar.."

"Kakashi-sensei!" called Kakuzu. "How did you end up on the 2nd floor of our house?"

"Hmm? Oh.. I live up there. And so does Gai, Yamato, and Iruka."


	13. Fishing!

It was a bright and sunny day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the trees are dancing along with both the flowers and the leaves. The waters in the stream made sounds that could easily relax your body. Everything seemed to be in harmony with nature. Yes. It was a perfect day to go –

"FISHING!" cried Naruto in a happy tone. He stretched his arms and gave himself an addicting dose of fresh air.

Team Yamato are currently heading towards a clean stream by the forset of Konoha.

"Ahhhh... this is so fun, te bayo! What made you think about this activity, huh, Yamato-taichou?"

"Ah nothing much. It's just that this morning, something **fishy **hit me right after I came out of the shower..."

"Really, Yamato-sensei?" asked Konan. Her Sakura-nee was holding her tiny hands. "What was that 'fishy' thing?"

"Uh... it...he... he seemed to be some kind of weird blue shark boy," said Yamato with a doubtful face. He closed his eyes to fully remember the scene. "Yup. It definetely was a weird blue shark boy."

"Did you say shark, Yamato-taichou?" asked Sakura. "You mean like that Akatsuki, Kisame?"

Pein choked on his saliva. Konan seemed to twitch.

"Yeah... maybe he's related to him, don't you thi – "

"HEY ISN'T THAT THE RIVER, EVERYONE?" asked Pein in a very loud and high pitched voice. He needed to change the subject badly.

"_But, does that mean that Kisame went to Yamato's house? Why in the world would he end up there anyway?"_

"_Kisame needs to be more careful..." thought Konan._

"Ahaha, you're right, Naoko-kun! Ne, Sai, aren't you excited to go fishing? It's like, the first time I've actually relaxed after sooo many battles! Huh, Sai?"

Sai just stared at him, and him one of his 'smiles'.

"Yes, I am a little bit excited about the activity, little prick with no balls. How about you, ugly dog?" he asked and turned to Sakura.

"Did... did he just say NO BALLS?" Naruto asked Pein. He was not enjoying the aura being given off by the kyuubi boy.

"Did... did that b**** just say UGLY DOG?" Sakura asked Konan. The blue-haired girl was now having difficullty trying to break lose from Sakura's grip.

Seeing that things got a bit tense, Yamato tried to change the subject of attention.

"Whoa... that's one beautiful stream!" he exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Kohana-chan?"

"Huh? What? OH! YES!" Konan agreed to go along Yamato's flow. "... That Is quite a beautiful stream! Ah, and it looks like it can easily relax the nerves of certain people too! Let's go now, Sakura-neechan! I want to swim with the little fish!"

The little girl quickly pulled the hands of the older one. But it seems that Sakura was still a little bit offended by what Sai just said.

"Of course, Kohana-chan! Just wait for a while..." She then turned to Sai. "I'll be BACK for you..."

Sai smiled again, but this time, it wasn't that fake looking.

"Alright team!" cried Yamato. "Your goal is to teach the art of kunai throwing to the kids!"

"What? But I thought we were going to go fishing!"

"Yes we are. But, we are doing this, NINJA STYLE!"

As fast as lightning, he grabbed a kunai and shot it randomly in the stream. The members looked more closely, and saw that it hit a small fish.

"Wah! That was so cool, Yamato-sensei!"

"_Jeez. I hope they teach us something useful someday, like the rasengan or something..." _thought Nagato, in a sarcastic manner.

"But, if we're going to teach them..." asked the pink-haired girl. "... then what are you going to do?"

"Hehe... I'll just be off for a little swim in the waters..." said their team captain, as he went towards the trees to remove his clothes and put on his swimming suit. After a little struggle, he turned back to see both his girls a little red in the face.

"**What are you looking at..."** he said in a creepy tone, with matching **FACE.**

"Ah... nothing in particular, taichou!" exclaimed Sakura. Yes, she didn't have much fear towards that _face_, but still... it was _too_ creepy.

Konan just stared at him, eyes wida and mouth open.

Yamato shrugged, and jumped into the cool waters. "Ahhhhh... this is... this is it!"

"_That's quite an amusing talent... he could control people with fear!" _mused the Origami girl.

"Come on, Kohana! Let's change into our swimsuits too!"

"Hai!"

And so they went into deeper woods, where they were sure that no one can peek on them.

Or so they thought.

"Hehehe... looks like Sakura-chan's changing now..."

"Hey, little balls..."

"Yeah...?... WTF? LITTLE BALLS?"

That's when Sakura realized that she wasn't safe changing there. Good thing though, she was finished, and so was Konan.

But that was a very bad thing for Naruto.

"Na.. RU.. **TO!**"

BOG!

"OUCH!"

"Oooooh... See, Naruto-nii? Peeking is a very bad thing to do!" said Pein, with a hint of musement in his voice.

"NAOKO-KUN? YOU'RE HERE TOO?" asked a very red-faced Konan.

"Uh-oh..."

BOG!

"Aatatata... that was painful!"

"Hmph! You deserve it!"

And with that, both girls left the boys, and with their kunais, went fishing.

"Tch... and to think that it was the perfect opportunity, datte bayo!" cried Naruto.

"I wasn't even peeking..." sobbed Nagato. But it was true, both his words and his emotions right now. Never let Konan punch you on the head.

"Yosh! You know what needs to be done, right?" asked the blonde to the redhead.

"What needs to be done?"

"_What is he thinking about?"_ thought Pein. _"Revenge, perhaps?"_

"Hehehe... " laughed Naruto. But his laugh was a little bit different compared to his usual laugh.

"_This is bad." _

"I have a plan, Naoko! But you have to cooperate with me, datte bayo!" he said, now with his usual, happy tone.


	14. Fishing 2

"And that, is how you aim your kunai!"

Sakura looked at a very confused Konan. Sure, she easily understood all the words her neechan said, but she has to act like an innocent, and pure little child.

"Ah… but neechan, I don't know how to aim that well! I still need more practice!"

"Okay then..."

The pink-haired girl looked around the stream for a perfect target. At the same time, she marvelled at how cool and refreshing it was to be in water on a bright day.

"Ah!" she cried. "Kohana-chan, look to your left! There's a small, red fish! Do you see it?

"Yeah, I see it! Is that going to be my target?"

"Try to hit it, girl!"

And so Konan focused. She focused on the moving fish with all her might. She knows that her capabilities were taken away from them, but kunai throwing? No one can take that skill from a ninja, not even with the most forbidden one.

After concentrating, she threw the kunai.

"Splash!"

"Did I hit it, Sakura-nee?" she asked.

Sakura swam closer to get a better view, but all she saw was a kunai with no fish.

"It seems that you missed it, Kohana…"

The blue-haired girl couldn't believe her ears.

"_Missed it? How could I miss it? I've never missed a moving target before! And now, I can't even catch a fish?"_

Looks like Tsunade's kinjutsu… really is powerful.

"S'okay! I mean, that was your first try, right? Try it again!... Um… let's start with a still target first… Oh! How about that soft rock over there?"

The little girl looked to her right. Just about 6 metres away, there was a gray rock.

"You mean that one, neechan?"

"Yup! Try to hit it!"

"_I won't fail you this time, Sakura!"_

The girl focused again, and let all the energy of her body flow towards the hand throwing the weapon. She stared hard at the rock, closed her eyes, calculated the distance, and opened her eyes.

Then, she threw the deadly kunai.

THUCK!

"Yatta! You did it, Kohana!"

"R-Really? Yes!"

"_Looks like I didn't lose ALL of my skills…"_

Sakura came close to the girl, and bend her knees so that she can look at Konan. Face to face.

Then she smiled a very lovely smile, and patted her on the head.

"You sure did it, little girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, neecha – "

Sakura hugged her.

Never in her whole life did Konan feel a hug from a girl. It felt cool, because of the water around them, yet it also felt warm because of… because of something…

"You know what, I think I'm going to treat you as a sister for the whole time that we're going to spend together… And I think it's going to be quite fun for me cause… you know… I never had a sister."

"_Sakura…"_

The kid smiled back at her neechan.

"I like you too as a big sister, Sakura-nee! It's also because I never had one before! You're the first!"

And she hugged Sakura back.

"_This feeling… I have this feeling that urges me to… to be a really good little sister to this girl…"_

While they were enjoying their sweet little moment, there was a sudden sound from afar.

"Sakura!"

Both girls turned to where the sound was coming from.

And they saw Sai, wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Sakura…" he muttered again. And he slowly went closely to the two girls.

* * *

"_That kyuubi boy and I are both going to get serious punishment for doing this…"_ thought Nagato.

He was currently setting up some traps for their plans. Up and down he went, from one tree to another. Yeah… it was going to be tough for a ninja kid to set traps for a professional one.

Suddenly, Pein heard the rattling of leaves.

"Here he comes… oh, I hope this goes well…" he wished silently. The redhead quickly hid on top af a tall and leafy tree. The he closely observed his target.

He was walking calmly towards the first trap.

"_Closer…" _

"Snap!"

"_Yes!"_

"Hmm?"

Sai looked around him, for he is now alerted that there may be enemies in the woods. Little did he know that a net trap was placed just below his feet…

BOING!

"Ah!"

But as quick as lightning, he grabbed his handy kunai and quickly sliced the net trap.

"_Darn… what were you thinking Nagato? Setting up such a cheap trap, even genins could escape it!"_

This time, Sai became more serious.

He ran fast, while Pein was following him in a quick but silent manner.

Unfortunately, Sai didn't notice a thin thread on the way.

And that was quite fortunate for the little redhead.

"_Yes!"_ thought the ninja kid.

Suddenly, 4 kunais went straight to where Sai was headed. He easily dodged it, for he thought that the set traps were too predictable. But he didn't notice that a few kunais were waiting… waiting for him to dodge the original 4.

So, in other words, Sai needs to be more careful in dodging the sharp objects.

He went towards the right, but nearly got cut. Due to surprise, his reflexes told him to dodge the kunai by going to the left. Bad luck for him though, for there was another kunai being shot there.

"_Damn…"_ thought the teen.

It continued for a few seconds, until he finally got hit.

"Oops… " thought Pein. But he was actually happy of his trap. His Naruto-nii is going to be so proud of him.

But suddenly, Sai turned into a poof of smoke…

"What the – "

And he was being replaced by a log.

"That log technique again? Wait… so that means – "

"Found you, boy with no d***"

"AH!"

Nagato fell from a high tree, but he pulled another string in the process.

"Hehehe… watch this!"

Sai looked down at the falling kid, but he paid more attention to the sound that was coming from afar. The sound of a hundred prickly needles.

Tiwtiwtiwtiwtiwtiw!

"Uh-oh…"

He quickly dodged the objects, but got a little bit bruised on the process. That's when he decided to take out his paper and pen.

"Watch this, no d***"

He drew fast, and with his jutsu, made a paper dog come to life. This dog ran around in quite a fast pace, and when he came back, it dragged along a certain redhead.

"Caught…" he muttered.

Sai just grabbed the boy and smiled.

* * *

"Sai… what are you doing?"

Sakura was getting really creeped out. The 'Sai' that she was looking at seemed to be acting all weird around her.

"Sakura-chan… all I want is one little kiss…" and he came closer a step.

"No f****** way!" and she went farther from him by two steps.

As this continued, Konan made a conclusion of her own.

"Neechan, that's not Sai-nii!" she cried.

"Really?" asked Sakura. Then she looked eye to eye with 'Sai'.

"If he's not Sai… then who is he?..."

Konan was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a voice from afar.

"Hey no balls! I found the kid you're supposed to be watching."

Sai then held Pein in front of him, like he was a piece of junk.

"Sorry Naruto-nii…." he sobbed.

Naruto just sweatdropped, then turned towards Sakura.

"So… Naruto, right?" she asked in a deadly tone.

* * *

"Okay kids, come here!" called the pink-haired lady. The two children obeyed.

"Hold out your hands, cause I have to give you something!"

Once they showed their neechan their hands, Sakura placed a coin on top of each.

"You deserve it Kkohana, for being able to hit still targets," she said with a smile. Then she turned to Pein with a little bit of annoyance in her expression. "Naoko, you deserve that coin for putting in brilliant traps… but use it only for good purposes! And never listen to your Naruto-nii's crazy plans!"

"Hai…" he said softly.

"Okay… now that were done, and it's already late in the afternoon… let's head home! But… where is Yamato-taichou?"

As if on cue, Yamato came out of the waters with a big splash.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah… that was quite an enjoyable swim!" he cried to his teammates.

"Ne, Yamato-sensei," called Konan with a smile, "I received a coin already!"

"Wow, congratulations, Kohana-chan! What about you, Naoko?"

"Yeah, I received a coin too… "

"_and a big hit on the head…"_

"Alright kids, it's about time we head home…"

"Kohana-chan and I will go ahead of you guys." said Sakura.

"Whatever you say, ugly b****."

Sakura shot Sai an angry looked, but dropped it and went ahead with Konan.

Once they disappeared, Yamato thought that it would be a good time to change.

So, Naruto and Sai had to wait for him.

"Did you train the little d***, no balls?"

"Stop calling me no balls, date bayo! Oh, and I never trained the kid… why do you ask, te bayo?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that he has potential in learning ninja skills… he's very good with traps…"

"Oh… I didn't know the little guy had some talent, te bayo!"

Suddenly, the aura was cold and creepy…

"_What's this weird feeling…?" _thought the blonde.

"**Naruto…"** said Yamato in a creepy voice. He was slowly approaching him with heavy steps…

And that **FACE…**

That very **FACE.**

"_Uh-oh!"_ thought the kyuubi boy.

"**WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" **

**

* * *

**

"Hay Kohana-chan…"

"Yes, Sakura-nee?"

"I want to show you something…"

While walking in the woods, Sakura opened the bag she was carrying, and showed a Konan a few clothes…

Which neither belonged to her nor the blue-haired kid.

Inside was a jonin outfit, complete with jacket, pants and forehead protector.

Konan was shocked.

"Looks like our captain's going home naked tonight…"


	15. Back Home

"Finally, I'm home..." he thought while jumping up and down with nothing but shorts and a wooden barrel on.

Captain Yamato landed on the second floor of his house, and searched for an opening before anyone notices him. Fortunately, he found one.

He went inside right away, wishing that it was his own room he enetered.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

He removed the barrel hastily, and rushed to the door before the owner of the room returns.

"Oh... Yamato..." said a voice.

The captain looked back, and saw Kakashi, wearing only his shorts, and was fully focused on his Make out Tactics book. After a few seconds, the silver-haired nin closed the book, looked at the tresspasser, and...

"Oh, YAMATO! What in the world are YOU doing in my ROOM?"

They both just stared at each other.

"_This is bad..." _thought the wood using nin.

"And to think..." Kakashi mused, "... that you are both wet and naked. Tell me, is it me you are looking for, Yamato-kun?"

"W-W-What? O-Of couse NOT! I-I just came here cause the window in my room was locked!"

"Shhh... no excuses, Yamato-kun..." said Kakashi, as he put his finger on Yamato's lips. "I know exactly what you are thinking."

"What ever it is YOU are thinking, it's WRONG." He said as he stormed off the room, very red-faced.

"Okay... same time tomorrow?"

BANG!

"Hehe... too vulnerable ..." muttered the copy nin.

Yamato quickly ran to his room, locked the door, and changed to his home outfit.

* * *

"Phew! Finally, I'm done..." said the tired Iruka.

He jumped up to his room in the second floor, got his keys, opened the window, and went inside the room with all his groceries.

He dropped the bags and lie down on his bed.

Iruka looked up his sky blue ceiling, and thought for a long time.

"If we're going to have to take care of those kids..." he thought aloud, "... then it means that we're going to have to act as parents to them..."

He sat down, and wiped the sweat of his face.

"Well then, that means i'd have to start cooking them dinner!"

Iruka changed to his home clothes, a plain white shirt and khaki shorts. After the change, he grabbed the bags of groceries and went to the hallway of the top floor.

He was headed to the kitchen.

On the way, he bumped into Yamato.

"Iruka... how dare you wear the same outfit as I do..." said the nin, for he too, was wearing a plain white shirt and khaki shorts.

"Jeez, Yamato-taichou... you're the copy cat!" said the brown-haired guy with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Hmm... you're quite happy today. May i ask you why?" said the nin as he helped Iruka with his groceries.

"Yeah... well I think that it's because it's going to be a new adventure for us... for us jounin... to be parents to the orphans living downstairs..."

"Yeah... It's going to be noisy from now on..."

"Aw, don't think of it like that! It would be a bit fun, you know..."

"Yeah... I guess so. Did you get the orders of the Hokage?"

Iruka looked at Yamato with unbelieving eyes.

"She gave us orders?"

"Yes, she did. But don't worry, I'll discuss it with you while working in the kitchen..."

* * *

"Oh... I'm SOOOO tired!" said Nagato as he let his whole body fall into his bed. He certainly looked dead.

Konan just stared at his partner, and smiled a very innocent smile. "Jeez, that's because you followed that blonde's evil plans of revenge..."

"I had no choice, okay? He's supposed to be my niichan, while I'm supposed to be the good little boy that follows his footsteps all the time!" he said in a whinig tone.

"_He sure speaks like a kid nowadays..."_ mused Konan.

She grabbed a her pyjamas aand headed towards the CR. But before she was fully inside, she poked her head out of the door, and asked Pein a little question.

"Um... Naoko... do you remember that time Naruto spied on Sakura when she was changing?"

She was blushing wildly, and she wanted to see the emotion on Nagato's face. Unfortunately, he was so still and dead on the bed.

"Huh... yeah, I remember, why?"

"Umm... Were you... were you spying on me...?"

Pein thought hard to remember the scene.

"Uh, no. Of course I wasn't spying on you! I may be a kid, but I still have the good manners of a grown man!"

"Oh... Okay, it's just that I was making sure..." she said in a rather disappointed tone, then she went inside the bathroom.

"_She has such a cute butt..."_ thought the redhead with an evil grin on his face.


	16. Meeting

"This clay is... weird, un!"

Deidara was making weird faces while squishing his new clay.

"It has no chakra at all! And the texture... so different from the one I use, hmm."

"Dai-chan..." said Sasori, "... you have been complaining about that thing for half an hour now... don't you have any plans to stop?"

"But danna... it's... its really fantastic! I... I don't know, hmm, but it's quite gross and fun to touch!"

"Sigh..."

The redhead was currently lying down on his bed, observing his partner playing with the colorful clay Tenten-nee gave him. The blonde was wearing pink pyjamas with cute frills, and he had a cute ponytail on. Man, he is such a girl today...

All the Akatsuki members have come home, and all are tired and hungry. Some were resting on their beds, while others decided to take a quick shower. They were all dead tired, and had difficulty trying to control the limitations of their new bodies.

"Hahaha... Danna! I dare you to try squishing this weird clay, yeah!"

"And what on earth am I going to recieve for doing that?"

"Just try it, un!"

With a heavy body, the redhead rolled of his bed and crawled on the floor al the way to where Deidara was sitting. Sure, he was probably going to make him do something stupid but Sasori seemed curious about this 'clay' that hi companion was playing with.

When he reached the blonde, Deidara gave him a big piece of clay.

"Here, un. Try to press it."

Sasori did as he was told.

"Hey... it does feel different..." he muttered, " this one's all sticky... but somehow addicting to touch..."

"Fun, hmm? I wonder if this clay is capable of making big bangs!" cried Dai-chan with a big smile.

Sasori, all wide-eyed, was very preoccupied with the piece of clay he was fiddling with. Deidara watched closely as his danna did played with it.

"_He looks so innocent, un..." _he thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Dai-chan, go see who it is."

The blonde got up, and went in front of the door, but instead of opening it, he asked who it was outside.

"Who is it, hmm?"

"It's me, Satachi-kun!"

"_Satachi-kun?" _thought Deidara with a doubtful face. He looked at his danna who simply told him that it was Itachi, and that forgetting the new names is going to get him in trouble someday.

The artist smiled wildly in front of the door and shouted:

"Sorry, Satachi-kun, but sissy girl-looking BOYS like YOU aren't allowed to enter this room, YEAH!"

"..."

"Hehehe... got you this time, Uchiha." he muttered under his breath.

But Itachi replied with his most childish voice.

"If that's true, then what are you doing in there, Dai-chan?"

"...!"

Deidara looked helplessly at his partner, mentally telling him to defend the defeated little boy. But instead of helping him, he teamed up with Itachi.

"It's okay Daisuke-kun. Dai-chan's a girl, and not a sissy-girl looking boy!"

"Oh, I guess you're right..." said Itachi.

"Dai-chan, open the door for him!"

"Tch. Fine, hmm..."

He opened the door with a very annoyed face. Once he came in contact with Itachi, he gave him a very uncomfortable stare, which seemed to mean 'I'm watching you, yeah!'.

Itachi just smiled at him, for he was still outside of the room. Someone might see him acting like a dangerous criminal.

But once he stepped inside, he went back to who he was. The Akatsuki all seemed different under closed doors.

"Leader-sama wants to hold a meeting. Be there at 6:30," he said, in his most serious voice.

The blonde was still annoyed by his presence and still continued to stare at the visitor.

"Where would it be held?"

"In his and Konan's room."

"Alright, we'll be there," said Sasori, not letting go of the clay.

Itachi motioned towards the door, and Deidara happily opened it for him.

"Hurry up and get outside, freak...", he muttered.

"Hn."

Once he was outside, the girly-looking boy banged the door with all his might.

"S***, hmm! I really hate that man... kid, yeah!"

Then from the outside, Itachi replied to him.

"Oh, and Dai-chan, I really love your pyjamas today! You look so cute and beautiful!"

Deidara then stared helplessly at the door.

"Well, what do you know...," said Sasori. "... your worst enemy could be your secret admirer – "

"SHUT UP, YEAH!"

And with that, a big piece of clay hit the face of an unsuspecting Sasori.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" he asked in his most serious voice.

"Yeah, we're all f****** here. Let's get this meeting started already!"

Pein looked at Hidan with disgust, but the silver-haired boy just sticked out his tongur at the leader. He was a kid right now, so he needs to act like one.

"Sigh... anyway, are Itachi and Kisame here?"

"We're here!" said the blue boy. He was still balancing kunais.

"Kakuzu and Hidan?"

"We're here, b****!"

"Shut up, moron."

"F***."

"Deidara and Sasori?"

"Here...,"

Danna was still fiddling with his clay. And Deidara sat with both crossed arms and legs, and stared hard at the Uchiha who was smiling widely at him.

"...and Konan?"

"I'm here!"

"Alright, let's start. First off I want to know how well you did earlier today in your training, and how many coins each recieved.

Deidara's face then lit up. He waved his hands up in the air like a kid.

"Oh! Oh! Leader-sama! Let me talk, un!

"Talk."

"Danna and I ran all around the village of Konoha starting from 2 o'clock! Gai said that it was for us to build our muscles and resistance to tiredness, but we only got tired all the more, hmm. At some point, around 5 o'clock, Danna and I gave up and colapsed, but with all his might,un, he stood up and offered to carry me, yeah! And we went to the finish line and finished the insane activity, un."

"Alright, but how many coins have you recieved?"

"Two each, yeah!"

Hidan then looked at him with a weird expression, but Deidara was focusing in sticking his tongue out to the Uchiha.

"Good. Who would want to talk next?"

"We would!" screamed the shark boy. "Satachi and I did nothing but practice kunai throwing all day. Hinata-san said that I was improving fast, so she gave me a bronze coin for that. On the other hand, Sarachi here was so good at target shooting and he never missed a single target! All the members of our team seemed to be amazed at his good accuracy!"

"Yeah, but how many coins did you get, hmm?" asked the blonde brat at Itachi.

"Just three."

Deidara then stared at him with an angry face, all the more.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, what have you done today?" asked the leader.

"Nothing much...," replied the dark-haired boy. "It's just that our team discovered that Hideki had no talent at all when it comes to target practice..."

"WTF? I hit that damn target once!"

"Yeah, but that was when Daisuke-kun was behind you, moron."

"Yeah, but it still f****** counts!"

The leader then asked how many coins each got.

"We each recieved a coin." said Kakuzu in a respectful manner.

"Well, that's all I wanted to hear from you. You are all dismissed."

All the members just stared at Pein.

"What?" he asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"What about your training with Konan, Leader-sama?" asked Sasori.

"There is no need to talk about that – "

"He teamed up with the kyuubi kid, and spied on me and Sakura while we were changing to our swimsuits," said Konan.

"I wasn't spying!"

The whole room then began to be filled with cute giggles from the crowd.

"But I really wasn't spying!" he said, trying to defend himself. "It's just that Naruto-kun told me to – "

KNOCK KNOCK!

All of them stared at the door, wondering wgo it was.

"It's me, Iruka. Don't worry, I won't join in your little play time, I just came to tell you all that we're going to have quite a delicious dinner tonight!"


	17. Dinner!

Everyone was awkwardly seated on their chairs, while Iruka placed each steaming viand on the table. Even Might Gai, Kakashi and Yamato were there.

Once everything was ready, Iruka sat down and waited for the kids to gulp down the food.

But nothing happened. All of them were too serious looking, and seemed to be shy to touch the food. Except of course, for one little kid...

"Out of my way, b****! And hand me the ramen, a******, before anyone touches it!"

"Hideki! Sit down and mind your manners!"

Hidan just looked at Nagato with a naughty face and smiled at him. "When you're a kid, manners do not f****** exist!"

"_He's right..." _

"_So this means that..."_

"_We are able to do..."_

"_Whatever we want, YEAH!"_

Sameki then grabbed a big piece of meat from the table, big and not yet cut to pieces.

"Mmmm-hmmm!" he said with a wide, toothy grin, which seemed to be hard to do with the piece of meat in his mouth.

"Kazu-chan! Hand me the rice bowl!" said Satoshi with almost half of his body on the table. He was reaching for the unreachable.

"Wait a minute...!" cried Kazu as he grabbed half of the meat that was hanging from the sharkboy's mouth.

"Dai! Get off the table! And that fish is MINE!"

"Daisuke! Give me some of your natto!"

"Sameki-kun, pass me the pepper shaker of YOUTH!"

"No way! Remember me first!"

"What?" asked a confused Gai.

Nagato then shot Kisame an angry look, then proceeded to eating Dai's food.

"WAAAH! Naoko-kun grabbed my plate filled with food, HMPH!"

"Kohana-chan! Give me that ramen bowl you b****!"

"Tfffu bhad if's alreadfffy in my moufff!"

"KIDS! Calm down! Everyone gets to eat – "

"**Stop everyone – "**

"Ah! Yamato-sempai, not THAT face!"

"Hideki! Where is my sushi?"

"It's in my f****** mouth, d*******!"

"Give that back!"

"What's this weird and gooey thing in my bowl?" asked a very bewildered Itachi.

"Hey! Give that to me!" said a certain redhead who grabbed the piece of clay from Itachi's bowl.

"Give that sushi back to me, moron!"

"No way, yeah!"

"Can someone please hand me that bowl of natto..." said the very calm copy nin.

"Kakashi-sempai! Your body is too big for our table to support...!"

Everyone stopped the messy eating, and stared at the awkwardly positioned Kakashi. He was on the table, trying to grab a bowl of natto in the other side, the one next to Hideki.

The silver haired-boy then got hold of the bowl, and then motioned to give it to his team captain, but quickly stopped and clutched the bowl protectively.

"I'm eating this, a******!"

* * *

After the very hearty (and difficult) dinner, everyone lay lazily on their chairs, and burped constantly.

"BUUURP!"

"Haha, do it again, Gai-sempai!"

"BUUUURP!"

His burp was followed by a bunch of giggles. Yes, the dinner they had was quite... stressful, but each person seemed to be comfortable with their own little crowd.

Iruka, despite being worried of the dirty floor and messy ceilings (yes, CEILINGS), was calmed by the chorus of laughter of the little angels.

The akatsuki, on the other hand, didn't seem to complain much about their new life in Konoha. In fact, they're starting to enjoy their little act.

Since everyone has settled down, Iruka thought that it was good to make saome announcements.

"Okay everyone, listen up!"

Once he got everyone's attention, he began to tell them Tsunade's new mission.

"Hokage-sama left you guys under our roof, because she wanted the four of us, to be father figures to you."

"Naniiiii?"

"Yeah, what I'm telling you all is true. But aren't you guys happy? I don't know if you kids are orphans or what, but this may be the first time you would get to experience having a parent!"

"_Indeed, it would be the first time..." _ thought Sasori, STILL fiddling with his clay.

"Alright! I'll now announce the new parents and children. First up, Kakashi would now be the father of both Sameki and Satachi-kun..."

"Aw, why the one eyed dude?" complained the shark boy.

"_I never really liked him, not even when we first met. Tch, I'll just be glad that it wasn't that forgetful moron!"_

"Yeay!" cried Satachi.

"_He could teach me how to activate my sharingan all over again..."_

"Next, we have Yamato, being the daddy of both Satoshi-kun and Dai-chan!"

"Oooooooh... now you have both a son and daughter, Yamato-taichou!" teased Naoko.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, kid."

Deidara popped a vein.

"Then Gai's going to be the father of Hideki and Kakuzu..."

"WTF? I SO DO NOT - MFFF!"

"We're so pleased to have you as a dad, Gai-sempai!" said Kakuzu as he clamped shut the mouth of his partner.

"Please, call me... DADDY!" said Gai with a big smile on his face and matching sparkles.

Both hidan and Kakuzu looked at him with disgust.

"And then, I'm going to have both Kohana-chan and Naoko-kun –"

"DADDY!" shouted Kohana as she hugged Iruka.

Then she cried a few tears of joy.

"_I'm going to have a daddy!"_

Naoko just smiled heartily at the scene, and after a few seconds... decided to join it.

"DADDY!"

He hugged Iruka.

Now, everyone in the happy scene were crying tears of joy.

"Aw, how cute..." mused Yamato.

"It's too f****** gay..."

"Anywaaaay...," said Kakashi, "Don't you think that were supposed to fix this, uh, kitchen?"

Iruka snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah! Okay kids, everyone needs to work hard to clean this mess up. Satachi, Dai-chan, do the plates. Sameki, Kazu, I want you to mop the floor. Kohana and Hideki, wipe the table, and both Naoko and Satoshi must wipe the walls."

The kids then groaned and started to go towards their chore. Iruka then looked at his right to find three young men tiptoeing towards the hall.

"And where do you think you're going, young lads?"

The three men sweatdropped at the same time.

"Yamato, DISHES. Kakashi, FLOOR. Gai, TABLE. And I'll help clean up the walls."

In the end, everyone in the (new) family cleaned their mess.

* * *

"Good night, Satoshi-kun..."

Yamato then tucked the little boy.

"Good night, dad..."

"_Saying that word feels different..."_

The brown haired nin then went to Dai-chan's bed.

"Good night, Dai-chan..."

"G'night, dad, un!"

Yamato then walked towards the room's door, switched off the lights and closed the door in a silent manner.

"G'night, danna!"

"Good night brat..."

* * *

"Brat? Are you still awake?"

Deidara opened his eyes to see a tired looking Sasori.

"What's the matter, danna?"

"Would you please take this piece of clay AWAY FROM ME? I can't sleep cause I keep on fiddling with it!"


	18. My Butterfly

"_Jeez, Kisame's so slow, just like before. Well, guess he'll never change."_

Little Daisuke was strolling the rocky roads of Konoha. He was headed to a wide and grassy place, for their Kiba-nii said that it is where they would do their special training. This is the main reason of why he woke up early to get ready, but Kisame… uh… let's just say that he slept so late last night.

This is also the reason why Itachi left him.

"Hmm… I wonder what Kiba meant by 'special training'…" he mumbled to himself. "I hope he doesn't make it too easy for us this time."

Yesterday's training was very easy for him. Yes, throwing kunais was like spreading a piece of butter on toast. This next training might even be a lot easier than the last. There was not a single activity that this Uchiha can't handle.

Finally, he reached the grassy fields. He quickly ran to the greenery which seemed to call for him. It was very tempting to run around the peaceful place.

Then it happened.

The moment he arrived, hundreds and hundreds of butterflies fluttered towards the sky, all at the same time. The way they were flying against each other made it seem like they were blending all their colours.

It was one huge group of one of nature's most beautiful creatures, all together and all in sync.

And chibi Itachi was standing right in the middle when that wondrous miracle happened.

"Whoa…"

Even this special event mesmerized the so-called emotionless missing nin.

Suddenly, he felt a certain lightness in his heart. It was like each butterfly carried to him a wonderful memory that no longer existed in his soul. He felt so high up, and almost even laughed due to the happiness he felt.

And he reminisced those times he had with his little brother Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" he mumbled.

He closed his eyes, and stood there in peace amidst all the flying colours. The wind blew his raven black hair, and the breeze seemed to be calling for him.

A voice then interrupted this wonderful moment.

"It just gives you a wonderful feeling, doesn't it?"

The kid turned around, and saw his Shino-nii leaning beside a big sakura tree. Its pink leaves were giving up to the breeze's cool embrace.

"Shino-nii! I'm here and ready for training!" said Itachi in a childish voice.

The Aburame just looked at him, and studied a few of his physical features.

"_That face… that face does remind me of that Uchiha Naruto's been chasing after… This kid reminds me of… Uchiha Sasuke…"_ he thought. _"But that smile doesn't fit it all. It ruins the reputation."_

"Niichan, are you alright?"

The bugboy then snapped back to reality.

"Oh…" he said. He looked down at the kid, and concluded that he was no Uchiha, not after giving him that cute, wide smile.

"Daisuke… I want you to do something for me."

"What is it, Shino-nii?"

Shino walked towards the back of the tree, and grabbed a few stuff. He returned to Itachi with both a butterfly net and a jar with holes in its cover.

"_Hn… butterfly catching?"_ thought Itachi.

His niichan then bended his knees, so that he could see the kid eye to eye.

"I want you to catch me a butterfly."

He then handed him the equipment for butterfly catching. Then the little kid became depressed inside.

"I thought that this was special training!"

"… Just go and get me a butterfly."

"But – "

"Butterfly."

"Hmph!"

He stormed off, with both the jar and the net in his hands.

"_Butterfly catching? With this many, one swish of the net will give me about twenty of them!" _

But nonetheless, he tried to do the said activity.

"Maybe this training has a hidden meaning…"

So off he went, to search for one.

The problem is that there were so many in front of him, and he couldn't choose which one to catch.

After a certain eye struggle, he fixed his mind to one of the flying creatures.

A sky blue coloured one.

"Ah, there's my target!"

He swished the net with all his strength, and did catch about three butterflies.

One was plain red, the other had black dots, and the last was yellow.

But there was no blue butterfly.

"Whatever. At least I caught some."

He placed the three of them carefully inside the jar, and then he closed it tightly.

"_It's still 8 in the morning, and yet I already finished training…" _he thought in a very bored way.

Itachi then ran to his Shino-nii with his little feet.

"SHINO-NII!"

The Aburame, still leaning on the tree, looked at his little angel running to him with delight written all over his face.

"I caught some! There are… one… two… three! Three butteflies!"

He handed him the jar, and Shino picked it up with his cold hands. But the cold was neutralized by the warmth of the seemingly innocent kid's hands.

He then looked closely at the jar.

And he didn't seem to be satisfied.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the ones I caught?"

Shino looked at the kid, covering the stern eyes behind his goggles.

"I noticed something."

"What is it, niichan?"

"There is no blue butterfly."

"…!"

The little Uchiha then stared at the bug using nin with blank eyes that are filled with confusion.

"_How… how did he know…?"_

"It was your target, wasn't it?"

"Yes… i-it was… but look, I caught three – "

"Catch me your butterfly."

"…"

He bowed his head, and went to the 'currently older' nin, and grabbed back his jar.

Then, he walked away with a bowed head and strange aura.

Shino didn't mind. It was normal for kids to wonder how he knew what was going on, despite the fact that the one he was looking after was far away. You see, one of his bugs followed the young nin and –

"Shino-nii!"

The bugboy looked at the face of the young lad. He was wearing a smile, this time wider than usual.

"I'm going to get you my butterfly!"

And with that, he ran towards the greenery, leaving behind his trainer.

"Good luck," he muttered to the air.

* * *

"_That guy… he's a creepy one."_

He was currently strolling around the green fields. Still, there were thousands of butterflies around him, but they were now very dispersed compared to how crowded they were earlier.

Daisuke was still searching for his butterfly.

"_I wonder what he wants me to catch…" _he thought. _"One thing's for sure, he wants that the butterfly I'll catch would be the one I would first lay my eyes on – "_

And on that very moment, it passed by.

The most beautiful butterfly the Uchiha has ever seen.

It was rainbow coloured butterfly.

Its colores blended perfectly with each other, and there where huge swirls of beauty on each wing. The wing's design was so pretty, that people could mistake this one for a fairy.

And littie Itachi's eyes are now fixed on those pretty wings.

This was his new target.

"Forget about blue!" he cried. "I'm catching you, you swirly palette of paint!"

He ran towards the huge butterfly, and swished his net.

Unfortunately, he caught a green one, and a white and yellow one.

"Sorry guys…" he said as he let them out of the net. "… but this jar is reserved for him only!"

He ran again, in search of that one. Finally, he saw the swirls again.

"I'm getting you now!" he said as he swished the net.

But, it escaped.

He was only able to catch a dark blue butterfly and a moth.

Itachi let go of these too, for he wanted that butterfly alone.

"I don't care if it takes me forever to catch you! I'm going to give you to Shino-nii no matter what!

And so, he began to swish and swish his net, as he went closer to the butterfly.

* * *

"Huff… huff… pant…"

It was already 10 in the morning, but the cool breeze kept the heat from reaching the ground.

"Finally… huff… you….are… pant… mine…"

Itachi stared at his newly caught butterfly, which he named Swirls. Never in his life did he feel so tired after training.

"I hate you…" he told the butterfly. "I hate you so much for making me this tired!"

But despite the sweat falling from his face, he can't help but smile at the butterfly. And it seemed like the butterfly smiled at him too.

* * *

"Congratulations, Daisuke."

Shino handed Itachi a bronze coin.

"It was good that you picked this one. This, little boy, is **your** butterfly. It's the one you set your mind on first. It's your primary goal of this mission. Don't just go swishing your net, becoming satisfied with every single one that gets caught in it."

"Yes, Shino-nii! I get the idea!"

"_He… is wise, in his own way…" _he thought.

"Daisuke…"

"Yes?"

"Always aim for the best, the greatest, and work hard for it."

* * *

The shinobi carefully inspected the beautiful butterfly in the jar.

It was around 11, and Itachi already scurried home to get some lunch money from his new father, Kakashi.

"Very beautiful. Colors seem to blend and create harmony on the amazingly patterned wings…"

He opened the jar, and let the butterfly fly out.

Then, it poofed.

Yes, it POOFED.

"Jeez… I was suffocating in there! You should have opened the jar the moment he left, Shino!"

"Kiba…" he said in a calm voice. "… there were holes on the cover. You should be able to breathe easily."

"Well, let's just put that matter aside, shall we?" he said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He then looked at Shino with happy eyes.

"You know what? That brat's gonna grow up to be a good ninja someday…"

And both smiled.


	19. Swimming

"Argh! This is all your f****** fault, Kazu!"

"Look who's talking."

Both boys were carelessly hanged from a branch of a big tree. They are around 2 meters high up, but still have difficulty in trying to go down, and if they're not so careful in moving about, both could fall in any minute.

"If you didn't cheat, none of this would've happened!"

"Cheat? I never f****** cheated! Maybe it was you who did so!"

"Well, let's try to remember, shall we?" said the dark-haired lad.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"So this is how you guys will do the game," said Shikamaru, "both of you just needs to reach the other end of the stream, grab the flag, and swim back to me."

"But," said Chouji, "there is only one flag, so only one of you could come back. He then shall be declared the winner."

Team 10, or more specifically, Chouji and Shikamaru had been chosen to train the two Akatsuki members. Their primary goal is to enhance the swimming skills of both boys. Ino has been busy lately, for no one could watch over the flower shop but her, and Kakashi said that he had something important to do.

"That's it? Jeez, b******! It's too f****** easy!" cried Hideki. He was too confident for he knew that he has a lot of skills when it comes to swimming. Even the hokage couldn't get those talents from him.

"Don't rush, boy!" shouted Shikamaru. He was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Just remember, that there are no rules when it comes to what swimming style you'll use. The only important thing is that you give us that flag from the other side."

Chouji nodded and faced the two. "But, if you lose against the other, you would receive a punishment."

The two little Akatsuki boys looked at them with nervous eyes. But deep down, they were not worried at all.

"_There is not a f****** thing that this guy can't stand! Bring it on, a*******!"_ thought Hidan.

"_Let's just get this over with… please…" _thought his partner.

"That punishment won't be stated until you finish the task. So, are you guys ready?"

Hidan looked straight into Chouji-nii's eye.

"I'm ready, d********!"

"Yeah, what he said," mumbled Kazu in a bored tone.

"Alright kids…" said Shika-nii. "Go position yourselves over there, and tell me when you're ready."

They did as they were told.

"Let's not do anything reckless, okay, hideki?" whispered Kakuzu.

"Whatever b****."

Once they arrived at their starting point, the silver-haired boy gave his niichans an 'okay!' signal.

Shikamaru then started their activity.

"_Boy, this is too troublesome."_

"On your marks…"

The two made a pose, and both were ready to charge in the raging waters.

"Get set – "

Kazu, even though he himself hasn't noticed, was actually getting tense, and a bit excited. He never experienced a swimming contest against his partner. Meanwhile Hideki –

SPLASH!

"_What the – !" _thought Kazu.

"GO!" shouted Chouji, while placing his hands into his bag of junk food.

SPLASH!

"_Jeez, that moron cheated!"_ thought the boy, while struggling in the waters. _"Bah, I should've known that he'd do something like that!"_

"Hehe, see ya, glubglubglub sucker!" shouted while swimming as fast as he can.

The seniors were watching intently from where they were standing.

"Whoa… _munch munch_… Hidaki-kun _munch _is so fast in _munch_ this skill!"

"Yeah, looks like his talented when it comes to swimming… but he has a very big weakness though…"

"Really?" asked Chouji.

"Yeah. He's lame when it comes to the most basic ninja skill – kunai throwing."

"Well, I guess you're _munch munch_ right…"

SPLASH! SPLAH! WHOOOOOOOSH!

"_I'm almost at the f****** end!"_

"_I'm going to kill him for this!"_

Finally, after much struggle, Hideki reached the other side.

"Aw, YEAH! Oh, I'm SO F****** AWESOME!" he said as he motioned his hands to fix his hair. There seemed to be a bunch of glitters that created an awesome background, and the effects of the water dripping down from his naked body was just too much… ah, if only he were older right now.

"Oooooooh… he's sparkling…" said an amazed Chouji.

Shikamaru just stared wide eyed.

"In your face b****! I'm just naturally better than you – "

SPLASH!

"I'm coming, you moron!" shouted Kakuzu, as he jumped from the waters.

"F***!"

Hideki ran towards the flag, but Kakuzu was still able to grab hold of his pants.

"Hah, thought you could get away from me?" said Kazu in a taunting tone. Even though he got him, the little boy was strong, and hard to keep stable.

But Hidan just struggled to reach for the flag, which was around 5 centimetres from his grasp.

"Just a bit more…"

"_This is bad…"_ thought Kazu as he held on to Hidan. "_Looks like I'm going to have to do this!"_

He pulled down the silver-haired kid's pants.

And his soul was revealed.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Hidan as he looked down. He stared at it for a long time, and so did Kazu, Chouji and Shikamaru.

Then he faced Kakuzu with an annoyed face.

"I'm not yet f****** circumcised!"

His partner just stared at him with a blank face.

Kakuzu: (o_0)

"What… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Hidan just smirked at him, grabbed the flag, and pulled his pants back and rushed to the waters.

"Gotcha, b****!"

SPLASH!

The boy left was still a bit stunned, and took him about 5 seconds to recover and realize his situation.

"Huh… What the… YOU MORON!" he screamed as he charged to the river.

* * *

In the end, Hidan won their little contest.

"Haha, beat ya, suckah! OH I'm so AWESOME!"

"No fair!" screamed the 'losah' (as Hidan would have said it). "He cheated, Shika-nii! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Shikamaru just picked the little boy up, and jumped to reach a branch tree. Then, he placed the unsuspecting Kakuzu.

"What the… PUT ME DOWN!"

"That's your punishment…" said Shikamaru, in an emotionless tone.

"HAH! That's what you get, losah! You SO lose because I'm so awe – "

Chouji picked up the littled Hidan, and did the same as Shikamaru did to Kakuzu. He hanged him on a branch, not far from the dark-haired boy.

"-some…. HEY! WHAT THE HECK?"

"That…" said Chouji. "… is for cheating."

Hideki just stared at them with an annoyed face.

And they just stared back.

"Well Chouji… I guess it's time to go…"

"Yeah."

And with that, they left both boys hanging from the branches.

"Wait… what about me?" asked Kazu.

"Me?" said Hidan as he stared intently at his partner.

"Yeah, just me. I don't care if anything happens to you. Go die or something."

"Heh… your such an annoying bastard."

"Yeah, what you said."

* * *

"Is it okay to leave them like that, Shikamaru?"

"Don't worry about them, okay? They're going to be fine…"

"You know? Just because they looke like THEM doesn't mean that you have to treat them like that - "

"They'll be fine, okay?" said Shikamaru in a harsh tone. Because of this, Chouji thought that it'd be better to shut up for a while.


	20. Smile

It was already around 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

The sun decided to rest early today, and that's why almost every single thing in Konoha had a little touch of orange. The leaves looked like that they were entering the season of autumn, and the raging waters slowed down their pace to get a clear view of the scenery.

The animals of the forest scurried back to their little homes, and everything seemed peaceful this orange afternoon.

Well, at least ALMOST everything seemed peaceful.

"**THIS AIN'T THE SONG FOR THE BROKENHEARTED! (guitar sounds: DENG DENG... dedededeng deng...)"**

"Hideki..."

"**NO SILENT PRAYER FOR THE FAITH DEPARTED! (Dengdeng... dedededeng... deng...)"**

"Please..."

"**WELL I AIN'T GONNA BE JUST A FACE IN THE CROWD, YOU'RE GONNA HEAR MY VOICE WHEN I SHOUT IT OUT LOOOOUUUD..."**

"Shut up, moron!"

"**IT'S MY LIIIIIIIIIIII – "**

"**HIDAN!"**

That shocked him.

"IIIIIIFE ... Uh ... Oi! Don't you f****** say my name like that! It could be heard by others, and that b**** 'Naoko' won't like it."

Kakuzu sighed inwardly. "Jeez, well sorry for breaking up your moment, but really... you were too loud and off tune."

Hideki looked at Kazu with a shocked expression.

"Are you telling me that I the f*** don't know how to sing?"

"Well," he said in a calm tone, "based on my observations and hearing a while ago... yes. Yes, you do NOT know how to sing."

Both boys were still hanging from a branch of a tree, and it's almost dinner time, so both were getting a bit frustrated.

Well, at least Kakuzu's frustrated, cause Hidan's getting crazier by the minute.

"How dare you say that, a******! I'm going to prove to you that I do know how to sing a f****** song!"

"_Oh boy. Better stop this before he continues..."_

"IT'S MY LIIIIIIII – "

"Hideki! I have an idea!"

Hidan looked at his partner with a drunk-looking face.

"What is it, b****?"

"Um... let's play I spy. It's a game wherein I would describe something in our surroundings, and you would guess what it is."

"Alright, but you start, f*****."

Kazu breathed a sigh of relief, for he was saved from minutes of Hidan's high pitced and off tuned singing voice. He was one lucky guy.

So, he started their little game. I mean, nothing bad could come out of it, right?

"I spy with my little eye... something tall..."

"Mountains?"

"Nope."

"Give me another d*** clue!"

"Alright... it's... green..."

"Ah! It's a f****** tree!"

"Correction, it's a tree. Trees do not f***."

"Yes they do!"

"Not they don't. They go through some natural processes like – "

"Cut the talk! Jeez ... anyway, my turn! I spy something... full of bark..."

"Let me guess," said Kakuzu, "tree?"

"Dang it!"

The dark haired boy was smirking to himself. He was actually enjoying their silly game.

"My turn," said Hidan's partner. "I spy with my little eye... something... leafy – "

"A f****** tree!"

"I made it clear a while ago..." said an annoyed Kakuzu. "Trees DO NOT f***."

"Whatever, d*******."

The game they were playing somehow calmed both kids, and they were beginning to feel that they were starting a new relationship with each other. How do you call it... uh... friendship?

Hidan smiled widely at Kakuzu.

"It's my turn, b****! Alright here goes... I spy with my little eye – "

"Tree."

The silver haired nin just looked at his partner with disbelief, and mumbled: "F***."

"Hehe. Well, I spy – "

"A tree, bastard. And this time it ain't f******!"

Kazu-chan made a face and looked at his partner.

But his companion did something he never exected.

Hideki laughed hard.

Funny though. It was the first time that his laugh wasn't maniacally evil. This time, it was somehow an innocent kid's laugh, the ones you hear when the kids watch Dora or Blue's Clues or something.

And Kakuzu liked how it echoed through the forests.

Because of this, he began to make a little chuckle under his mask. Even he wasn't expecting the action that he himself has done.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe that I said that trees could f***!"

"Hehehe... well, that's exactly what I expect from a moron like you."

The silver haired nin then looked intently at his partner, but Kazu just smiled a bit under his mask.

And that was rare.

"Ah! Kazu-chan! You f******* smiled!" screamed Hideki while pointing towards his companion.

"What...? No, I didn't smile – "

"Yes, you did, b****! I saw it with my own f****** eyes!"

"First trees f***, and now eyes?"

"Don't change the subject, dumb***!"

Hidan looked at Kakuzu's face with an evil smirk.

And Kazu-chan didn't like it.

"What?" he asked with a little frustration.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I swear you chuckled a while ago... and you even smiled..."

"Oh come on..." he said. "It was just a teensy weensy – "

"AHA! So you do admit it, b****!"

Kakuzu just looked away from his Hideki.

"Shut your mouth, moron. Besides, why do you care?"

"!"

That caught Hidan.

"_Yeah... Why do I f****** care?" _he asked himself.

Maybe it was because, never in his life did he see his dude being happy. He was always so serious, and so annoyed in Hidan's presence. All he ever cared about is money, but even that couldn't make him smile to his hearts' content.

But maybe... maybe he does smile under the mask he wears all the time.

Maybe... Kakuzu can actually become happy for at least once.

"Hey moron, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Heh, it's nothing you b****!"

There was a long pause in between their conversation.

And that was rare, for whenever Hidan's a part of it,there are no pauses.

Suddenly, both heard a voice from afar:

"Hideki!... Kazu-chan!..."

Hidan quickly turned arouond to see his Ino-nee, bringing a basket.

"Ah! Ino-neechan!"

"_About time..."_ thought Kazu.

"There you are!" cried Ino from the ground. She observed the situation of her two little boys. "And what in the world are you guys doing up there?"

"Uh... Just... hanging around with each other," replied Kazu.

"Hehe,... hanging around... that's a good one, a******!"

Ino, becoming all motherly, jumped up the tree and got the two boys. After that, she placed them on the ground.

"Oh, sweet f****** earth!" cried Hidan as he kissed the ground.

"How long have you been up there?" asked Ino.

"Oh, about two hours..."

"Two hours?"

She hurriedly went to her basket, and got two pieces of bread. She gave each to the boys.

"Here, eat up. You guys are probably so hungry!"

They accepted the bread, and began to enter in a little chat, cause the silence was too intimidating.

"So... what happened?" asked Ino. "All Chouji said to me was that your training didn't go so well, and you guys would probably be stuck here if I didn't confront you. Well, I guess he was right!"

Kakuzu replied her, for Hideki was busy chewing on his bread.

"Well, they probably got pissed cause I wasn't very good at swimming, and Hideki here cheated."

"No I DID NOT!"

"Shut up."

"Oh... but why recieve such a harsh punishment?"

"I... I don't know."

There was a long pause, and when both were finally finished eating, Ino told them to get ready to leave the forests.

"Alright! I'm going home to get me some money from my f****** daddy!" cried Hidan. He turned back to both Kazu and Ino. "Bye, b*****! I'll go ahead!"

And with that, he sped off.

"Jeez... that moron..."

Ino smiled inwardly. Then, she remembered something.

"Ah! Kazu! There's something I want to give you!"

She looked into her basket, and pulled out a clothe bag.

Kakuzu's money bag.

"Ah... you fixed it, Ino-nee!" he said as he inspected the thing.

"Yup! And I added something to it."

The dark-haired lad tossed it around to see a smiley face patch on its torned part.

"What's this?" he asked sternly.

But Ino didn't notice the change in his mood.

"It's a reminder for you, Ka-zu-chan!"

He looked straight into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Heehee... Since you're so fond of your money bag, I figured that this little smiley face could remind you of something important that you must do everyday."

"What?"

Ino just smiled at the little kid.

"Despite the various problems happening around you," she stated, "you always need to smile to your heart's content."

* * *

How do you like the story so far? Please comment and review!


	21. Why Sleep Early?

"Okay, now raise tour arms,"

The little redhead did as he was told. Once he raised his litttle arms, his father then soaped his whole body, making it all bubbly.

It was already around 6 in the evening, and Yamato-taichou wanted to know what it feels like to be a daddy. Because of this, he decided to act all daddy-like, and gave his son a cold bath.

"You know what, dad?" said Satoshi. "I could just... you know... take a bath by myself and all..."

"Aw, c'mon, Satoshi-kun! I'm just trying to feel the essence of being a father!"

Yamato smiled at the kid with a face full of bubbles. Sasori smiled back too.

"_When I was young, no one helped me take a bath..."_ he thought.

Sasori was somehow entertained by the massive amount of bubbles on the white tiles of the bathroom. But when he touched the surface of the delicate thing, they disappeared.

"_It's beautiful,"_ he thought, _"if only its beauty could last eternally..."_

The two stayed in the bathroom for almost 10 minutes. Thhe brown haired-nin rubbed the delicate skin of the redhead with soap, and he tried hard to make lots of bubbles, for the sake of entertainment of the little one.

Indeed, Sasori had fun.

He continuously popped the little spheres of soap, enjoying the silent sound it makes. They seemed like tiny firecrackers of beautiful and swirling transparent colours. As he did this, he remembered Dai-chan's words...

"_Art is a bang, hmm!"_

He smiled inwardly, and tried to remember what his partner used to tell him all the time. Yeah, Sasori of the red sand can't forget the times he argued with his partner about the true meaning of art.

"_That brat could be right in a way..." _he thought.

After much soaping, they decided that it was time to rinse off all the dirt.

SPLASH!

"Whoa! I-t's c-c-c-cold!" he complained.

"Yep. But any ninja can stand this much cold. That's why even taking a bath can be called training."

"Ooooooh... I didn't know that, dad."

He continued pouring water, and Sasori was shivering like a puppy in a snowfield. He was never used to this kind of feeling, because he already lost his sense of touch a long time ago.

But it came back, and he is not enjoying it.

SPLASH!

"B-r-r-r-r-r-r!"

After rinsing, Yamato wiped the kid and covered him up in a massive towel. Then, he carried the tiny boy in his arms.

"Uh... Dad...? You know, I can walk so carrying me isn't that necessary."

The wood using nin just smiled at his boy.

"But to me, it is..."

* * *

"What's taking them so long, hmmm? I need to take a bath already!"

A certain blonde was walking around the room, in a very impatient way. Training was tough, and it made him sweat all over. The sweat makes his beautiful skin filthy, and that's why, he sooo needed to take his bath.

He first walked to the door, and then strolled up to his bed. The kid just stood there, thought hard and long, because he had nothing much to do anyway. He started walking around his bed, and somehow discovered that it bounced with every step he made.

And because he was a kid right now, he did what any kid should've done.

He jumped up and down on it.

"Wheee-boing-eeeee!"

Boing... boing... boing... boing...!

Huff... boing... pant...!

Boing... boing... boing...

"Ah!"

He lay down on the surface of his bed, and breathed heavily.

"_Impatience is hard to control, un." _

The blonde then sat up straight, and stared at the closed bathroom.

"If only I had THAT, I could use it to explode the door and – "

At that moment, the door to the lavatory opened, and out came the two. Yamato looked wet all over because of his soggy shirt, while Sasori was biting a part of the big towel, for it seemed a bit chewy to him.

And he looked like a cute li'l wet kitten.

"Congratulations, I'm already a hundred years old, yeah!" complained the little brat.

"C'mon Dai-chan! Your turn!"

The brown-haired man put down his redhead, and motioned to grab his other kid. But Deidara dodged right away.

"I can take a bath by myself, un!"

"Dai-chan..," said Sasori, "just let dad help you do the bathing!"

He then smiled at his partner, but then shot him a 'better do it now or you will die' face.

"Fine..."

"That's my girl." said a happy Yamato. He quickly carried the little kid in his arms, and trotted happily to the bathroom.

* * *

"You.. You are a... a... a b-b-b-boy, Dai-chan?" asked a shocked Yamato.

The blonde just stared at him with tiny, angry eyes.

"Yeah, so what, hmm?"

"Well, nothing. It's just that all this time... you looked so cute and girly... why do you wear pink pyjamas anyway?"

"Cause Tenten-nee gave them to me," he replied. "And she told me to wear those every night."

The wood-using nin sighed inwardly. Never did he expect this during bath time.

"Anyway..." he said in a bewildered manner, "let's get started, shall we?"

Yamato poured cold water on the little blonde's fragile body.

SPLASH!

"C-c-c-c-cold-d-d-d... y-y-y-yeah!"

"Take this as if it were training." said Yamato as he continued to pour water on him.

"Training?" he asked in an innocent way.

"Yeah," replied the older nin. "This is the kind of water temperature most ninjas face when doing battle on rivers, lakes or seas. But sometimes, the temperature could be at least 20 times colder than this."

SPLASH!

"N-n-n-now way, yea-a-a-ah...!

Yamato smiled at Dai-kun, and continued to pour him with cold water.

* * *

"Good night, Satachi-san."

Kakashi kissed Itachi on the forhead, and he tucked the little boy.

He went to the next bed and did the same with Kisame.

"Good night, Sameki-kun."

"G'night dad..."

He walked towards the door, switched off the lights and proceeded to leave the room.

"Wait, Dad!" cried a tiny voice.

It was his little blue shark boy.

"Why putting us in bed early? It's like... 7 pm! In my time, I could compare that time to 3 pm, cause you just have just enough time for fun and all when it's 3 pm."

Ittachi smiled and pointed a Kisame.

"Yeah! What he said!"

He switched the lights back on, sighed, and sat on a chair placed near the boys' bed. He rubbed his temples, and looked like he wasn't going to say anything.

The two just observed their father, waiting for him to say something.

"Ah... you see, boys..." he said, "there is something very important that we need to do tonight, and that's why you all need to sleep early."

"All? You mean the other guys too?"

"Yeah."

"But... are you guys going to do something good for Konoha?"

The older ninja smiled, and patted the head of the tiny Uchiha.

"That, my boy," he said, "is a secret."

He then motioned towards the door, and looked at the two for one last time...

"Just sleep peacefully, okay? Don't mind anything or be too curious – it might just hurt you guys. Remember, curiosity kills the cat."

With a friendly goodbye, he teleported away.

Itachi then looked at his partner with serious eyes, but with a tiny hint of evil.

"Sameki."

"Hmmm?"

"We are SO going to find out what they're doing tonight."


	22. Let's Find Out!

Silence filled the night.

Most of the people in Konoha were getting ready to put their kids to bed, or prepare their things for tomorrow. The mothers were busy washing dishes, and the fathers spend most of their time in bars with their friends.

There were still a few stalls that lit the roads, and many people decided to spend this silent night with noise and entertainment. The men drank their beers and got all red-faced after a few sips. The ladies, on the other hand, embraced the men as if they were huge teddy bears, taking advantage of their most vulnerable moment.

While the roads outside were noisy, five people seated on the cold floor are making a decision.

A decision that could affect their honour and reputation.

One of them sighed hard, trying to stop the cold beads of sweat from falling from his face. He was nervous outside, but deep inside his emotions, there hid a bit of excitement wanting to burst out.

"Okay…," said Iruka, as he grabbed a sharp kunai from his back pocket.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"This is f****** outrageous!"

The silver haired kid jumped up and down his bouncy bed. He was making much noise and awkward movements, because he wasn't that good in balancing on unstable situations.

As he continued to do the jumping, his hair messed up; he lost all of his balanced and fell on the cold floor, followed by a big 'thump'.

"Aaaaa – f***!"

His companion just clutched his big blanket, and stared hard at Hideki while he was rubbing his butt.

"Hideki," he said, "why don't you just do what Gai said? Go to sleep or something. Your noise might wake the others."

"Bah! I bet all the others are wide awake too!" he said with a big smile. "Remember, we all got used to sleeping at 12 midnight. What kind of b**** would want to sleep in the morning, anyway?"

"Morning? It's 7 o'clock in the evening."

"Exactly, d*******. That's why I can't f****** sleep!"

Kazu sighed hard, and from his sleeping position, sat down and looked at his partner with annoyed eyes.

"Well, I'm same as you. It's hard to sleep early, because I'm used to sleeping late. But think of it, moron. What else can we do besides hugging our oversized blankets?"

The little boy stood up and stared at the window next to him. He observed that the stars were very bright tonight, and the moon looked like a big pearl in the sky.

"Hmmm… what to do on a f****** awesome night…" he thought out loud.

After a few seconds of thinking, he thought of an idea.

"Aha! I know, Kazu-chan!"

He jumped on his unsuspecting partner, who whined because of the weight of Hidan. But when he opened his eyes, he realised that his partner's face was about a millimetre close to his, and they were staring at each other, eye to eye.

"_Well, this is awkward," _he thought.

Hidan smiled an evil smile, and stated his plan to his partner.

"Let's f****** do a henge and turn into our older selves for a while," he said with pride, "then go to the nearest bar and have some f****** fun!"

There was a moment of silence between the two, and that's when Hidan realized that he was actually invading Kakuzu's personal space. Then finally, after a few seconds, he replied.

"No."

The silver haired kid complained much after that.

"Aw, c'mon you bastard! You are such a f****** killjoy! Don't tell me that you're not agreeing to this just because of your f****** money!"

"First of all, you moron, money doesn't f*** - "

"I know that b****! But still! It's better than spending the night by sleeping very early!"

After he said that sentence, the two heard muffled voices from the second floor. It sounded that some people were laughing their heads off, and having a lot of fun.

And they so swear that they heard their daddy singing.

"Was… was that Gai singing 'My Way?'" asked a bewildered dark haired kid.

"Whoa… you actually know that song? Jeez, your such a grandpa – "

"Just think of it, Hideki," said his partner, "why in the world would that moron sing 'My Way?'"

"Well… because… I the f*** don't know! Maybe…"

He thought for a while.

"Maybe their having an awesome party up there!"

Kazu watched as his partner gained an evil looking face.

"Kazu… I know what we're going to do tonight!"

KNOCK KNOCK

The two kids turned their heads towards the door, and each suddenly got a bit nervous.

"S***! That could be one of the jounin! Hurry, pretend to sleep, moron!" said Kazu in a whispering tone.

"But… I'm not that good in pretending – what the?"

His companion threw him into his bed, and covered him in a big blanket. The kid said a few words to him, but Kazu was busy trying to hide under his big blanket, and then he jumped up into his bed.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kazu then realized that someone needed to open the door, so he slowly walked towards it, and acted as if he just woke up for that moment. Hidan has become a bit quiet, feeling a bit nervous.

The dark haired kid slowly opened the door, with closed eyes. Once it was fully open, he rubbed his eyes and asked in a tiny and cute voice.

"Is it mowning alweady… daddy?"

Itachi, Kisame Deidara and Sasori just stared at the 'currently very cuddly' Kakuzu.

He was covered in his big blanket, and he looked like a cuddly puppy who just woke up in the middle of the night, looking for his mommy.

"Aww, you're so cute, Kazu-chan!" said Kisame in his teasing voice. He prepared to hug the kid.

Kazu opened his eyes, and blushed wildly (due to embarrassment) while looking at their visitors.

"Whoa, talk about an embarrassing moment…"

"Shut up, moron!"

"Hehe, just calm down Kazu-chan, hmm," said Deidara with a huge smile. This time, he was wearing pyjamas for boys, because Yamato just found out the tiny truth about his gender.

The red-faced kid looked at the other children staring at him.

"What do you want?"

"We'll tell you right after you let us in."

Kakuzu then motioned the other kids to come in. Sasori and Kisame went to Kazu's bed, while Deidara and Itachi jumped unto Hidan's.

But they didn't think that someone was actually there, under the blanket.

"Aaaagh!... Dai… Satachi… YOU GUYS ARE F****** HEAVY!"

"Oh, sorry, un!"

"Hn."

Right after everyone was settled, Kazu asked for their cause of coming to their room.

"We all noticed that something… something is happening… up there."

Itachi pointed to the ceiling. And as if on cue, a burst of laughter could be heard.

"Our cause is to find out what is happening up there."

"Alright, I'm f****** in! said Hidan, who raised his hand. He then looked at Kakuzu. "This plan is a lot better that doing a henge and going into f****** bar!"

"Hey… that's actually a nice plan…"

"Shut up, Sameki!"

"Anyway…," continued the Uchiha, "we're about to go up there. Are you in, Kazu?"

"Well… it's better than spending some alone time with that moron…. Fine. I'm going with you. But what about the leader and Konan?"

"They can't come with us, yeah. They'll just kill the fun and tell us to go to sleep, un."

"Alright everyone…," said Itachi. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ssshhhh…. Don't make too much noise!"

The six kids were slowly creeping through the dark hallway. It's very hard to see anything, because the place was pitch black.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot, yeah!"

"Sorry… I'm just really clumsy when it's dark – "

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" chorused the other kids.

"Sorry." said both Deidara and Sasori.

They were nearing the stairs, and that's when they saw a faint light.

"Ooooh, we're almost there!"

"SSSHHHHHHH!"

The kids slowly (and surely) climbed the flight of stairs, but a certain someone missed a step. Because of this, Hidan went rolling down like a ball. This was followed by loud bumps and thumps on wood.

"Crap!" they whispered.

It would have been okay if it were Kakuzu or Itachi who fell, because they can keep quiet and not lose their cool, despite the situation.

But it was HIDAN who fell.

And that was bad news for everyone.

The silence was immediately killed by their companion. Thankfully, none of the jounin upstairs heard the curses of the tiny boy, because they were too busy doing… something else.

Unfortunately, there was a pair whose ears were deafened by the little Jashinist.

They approached the stairs with loud footsteps.

And the kids downstairs heard them.

"S***!" said Sasori in a whispering tone. "We could get punished by the seniors! They're coming!"

"Someone shut Hidan's mouth!"

Kisame quickly covered the dirty mouth of the noisy kid.

But it was too late.

"Oh boy… they're headed this way!"

"This is bad…"

All of the awkwardly positioned kids nervously turned to look up to the next floor, and saw two silhouettes. They all expected a harsh scolding or punishment, but instead, they got a warning.

"SSHHHHH! Shut up you guys! Geez, when you try to think of sneaking up, why don't you do it in a SILENT way?" whispered Konan.

"Yeah, you might spoil the fun they're having upstairs!" said Pein.

The other akatsuki members just stared at their leader, with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Well, since all of you are here…, said their leader, "I guess you might as well come up and see the fun and insanity going on!"

Kisame smiled a shark-like grin. "Hehe… looks like he'll always be our leader, no matter what the situation."


	23. I Can't See!

"Hey, move it! I want to see!"

"Ah! Your' butt's too big! I can't see a thing!"

"Move y'all a****, b******!"

The mini akatsuki were all struggling to take a peek in the jounin's quarters upsairs. But after all the effort being done by the tiny kids, only 2 of them could see clearly the events going on inside the room. And to think, it was so unfair for the others, because these two have been standing there even before the others came out of there bedrooms.

"Jeez, leader-sama!" said an annoyed Sasori, with a whispering voice. "As the leader, you need to make sacrifices for your mates!" He then looke at Nagato with annoyed eyes, waiting for a reply.

But he was too busy being entertained by what's going on inside.

The tomato-red haired kid just continued staring quietly at their guardians, doing "some things" inside the room.

Pein's head was almost through the door, but he made sure that no one could see him. Konan could clearly see what's going on, because she was seated on top of her partner.

Hideki though, is not happy at all. He changed positions constantly, trying to find a perfect place where he could get a good view.

But it was impossible, with the two kids in front.

"If I want to see what's happening inside that d*** room, I'll do anything to do so, f******!"

With that, he climbed on top of both Pein and Konan, as if he were climbing a ladder. First, he stepped on Nagato's butt, then struggled to climbb on the blue-haired girl's back. This was followed by some complaints and moans from the two.

But it was good for him, cause he finally got to see something inside the room.

And he saw...

The wild insanity the ninjas were experiencing inside that very chamber.

Hidan obseved quietly from outside, and whenever something happens, he laughs silently, and even slaps Konan's head when doing so. This bothered her a lot.

But he didn't care.

"Hehe... these guys are f****** insane! Hey, hey, hey... look you guys! There's some kind of girl in there!" he said in an excited tone, and due to his excitement, he made some awkward movements.

Though he was enjoying what he was seeing, his 'ladder' was starting to realize hat the gravitational pull of the earth was indeed strong. Their muscles were starting to ache, and despite the cold weather, they started to sweat heavily. Pein's arms started shaking, and this made their human tower wobbly.

"Hideki..," cried Konan, while silently observing the older nins, "Y-y-you are heavy!"

"The h*** I care, b****! As long as I get to see these dumb*****, I'm okay!"

"Oooomff... huff, pant... s***, get off... now..."

"Now way!" said Hidan as he carefully peeked inside the room of the jounins.

While the group was noisily arguing, Kisame, was busy trying to see the events. His curiosity made him very unstable, and he was determined to look through the narrow-opened door.

"How come only you three get to see what's happening?" he asked, as he moved from various places, just to get a good view. "I can't see a single thing!"

Deidara, on the other hand, thought of a great idea. He raised his hand and pointed to the sky, as if he made a lightbulb. Then, the little blonde called out to the other unfortunate Akatsuki, who seemed to be so eager to see everything.

"Hey guys, hmm... Why don't we just do it... Hidan style, yeah?"

Pein, Konan and our lovable Hideki sweatdropped after hearing that.

"Oh... no... huff pant cough!"

"You know what boys... that's not such a great idea..." said the only female in the group.

"Don't you dare follow me or – "

Too late.

The blue boy climbed hi way all on to the top, and he even steppped on a lot of body parts in the process. Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi followed too, but the little Deidara decided to go under Pein, for climbing the high Akatsuki tower would be such a 'Pein' for him.

"Hehe... stupid people..." he mused as he crawled under his leader. After a few seconds, he managed to see the inside of the room. And he was contented.

Despite his team finally achieving their goal, Pein was not amused. He was currently as red as his tomato- colored hair.

"Oooof! G-g-get o-o-ff! Aaarghh... "

Konan too, was not amused. But she managed to keep her voice in low whispers, as not to disturb the seniors.

"Huffhuffhuff... y-y-you guy a-a-are tooooo he-e-eavy! Ouch! Sameki, that was my BUTT!"

"Sorry..." said a blushing nin.

Hidan was NOT amused.

And you do not want him around when he is NOT amused.

"**F***! D*** IT KAKUZU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY D***! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, B****! I'm SO GOING TO ** - mfff!"

Kakuzu covered the noisy mouth of his partner, so as not to interrupt and disturb the people inside. But it was unfortunate for them, because they heard it all.

The older nins heard Hidan clearly, but they shrugged it off. And this was rare, because they usually always inspect if something suspicious is happening around them. But who cares anyway? They were all having a good time.

* * *

It was very messy inside Iruka's room. Bottles were scattered everywhere, and a lot of beer spilled on the floor. His wall ondiry, and there was a big hole that wasn't supposed to be there. His clothes can be see anywhere, and one of his briefs was hanging from Kakashi's head. Their light fickered noisily, and their wooden door seemed to move frequently, but that didn't even catch the attention of the owner of the room.

Yes, he manages to clean it everyday, trying to make sure that everything is neat and tidy. After all, that's what Iruka is. He is an organized and admired ninja, and the young ones always look up to him, and treat him as their role model.

Unless of course, if it's a Friday night.

His room is currently occupied by five people, all well respected ninjas. One of them is blessed with the First Hokage's abilities, another is the son of Konoha's white fang, the guy next to him was mighty man who can withstand exreme physical pressure, and Iruka was seated near Orochimaru's former student.

All in all, the people inside his room were all skilled and talented fighters.

But tonight...

"KAKASHIIIII! *hic*... PASS ME THE KUNAI *hic*!"

Yamato, the youngest of them, was pointing his wooden finger awkwardly at the kunai in the center of their little circle. He seemed to lose most of his balance, and his body kept on swining back and forth, and uncomfortable for him, because he was seated on the floor. Since he wasn't so used to much alcohol, he was the noisiest in the room.

And that was already an exageration, for Kakashi and all the rest were pretty loud...

"Hoy! Wait up, Yamamamamatooo... *hic*! It'zzzz still my TURN!" said a vary red faced Gai, who was sweating wildly and smiling as if he were flying high up in the sky.

The jumpsuit man jumped high up, and walked clumsily through the messy floors, towards the shiny kunai in the center.

"...*hic*..."

He quickly sat down in the middle, and carelessly swirled the sharp weapon.

"OoooOhhh... I wonder who's *hic* next... YEA!" said Anko, who was currently half naked (but this tie\ime, she's wearing a bra). Her hair was no longer in a ponytail style, and she was swinging a half empty bottle of beer in her hands.

The liquid from her bottle flew everywhere, and splattered on everyone's faces. It even hit the eyes of a not so innocent bystander.

"OW!"

Sasori rubbed his eyes like crazy, and their little Akatsuki tower somehow lost most of its balance.

"AARGH! MY EYES!" complained the redhead.

"Whoa! S-s-someone, hold on to the door!" cried the Uchiha who was awkwardly placed on top of his partner, who was pulling Hidan's hair to keep his balance.

And Hidan did not like this.

"OUCH! LET GO, BLUE B****!"

Despite the complaints of the Jashinist, Sameki held on to his silver hair. Meanwhile, Pein was having a hard time trying to manage his team.

"Hmph! Aaaarghh... Y-YOU GUYS! GET O-OFF NOW! Huff... pant... gasp..."

"WhooaAAAAaaah! K-keep balance, everyone!"

The noise they made increased by the minute, and the seniors inside were starting to become a bit suspicious of them.

"AAAAH!" cried their leader.

He gave up, and let the gravitational pull of the Earth do its job. And this was very bad for the blonde below him.

"Ooooomph!"

Because of this, their human tower leaned forward. Even Konan, who held the door knob, can't stop it from happening.

They all fell into the cold floor of Iruka's room.

"WhoaaaaAH!" they all said, in unison.

CRASH!

"..."

The blue-haired female looked up at her guardians, and realized that they were starting to stare at them. She also noticed the redness of their faces, and wondered why Gai-sensei was smiling like crazy.

"Uh-oh. Guys... I think we have a problem..." she whispered to her teammates.

* * *

**Hi guys! How's the story so far? Please review and comment! :D**


	24. Join In

They're all in big trouble now.

The bunch of kids are awkwardly on top of each other, due to the great fall of their tiny tower. Konan lay helplessly as Hidan's heavy butt rested peacefully on her back. For some reason, Kakuzu realized that sharkboy's foot tasted salty. Sasori, Pein and Deidara looked made a human sandwich, with one person on top of the other.

And little Itachi was their little cherry on top. He smiled widely at the jounins, as he crossed his arms and legs. Oh, and he was seated on Deidara's belly.

The jounins, stared at them as if they were dead people (well, they are all supposed to be dead), but not a word escaped from their mouths.

"_Uh-oh..." _thought Pein.

"_We're in big trouble, yeah!"_

"_This is going to be bad..."_

"_WHERE DID THEY GET THE MONEY TO BUY ALL THIS BEER?"_

Silent complaints were made inside the thoughts of the kids, and they were waiting for some kind of punishment. After all, peeping in other people's rooms are unallowed.

But instead of a punishment, they recieved –

"HAH! Looook at them! The Akatsooooki has RISEN FROM THE DEAD!" cried Gai. He pointed at them harshly, then smiled with all his might.

But what he just said nearly gave Pein a heart attack.

And he went a bit crazy and mad.

"Oh we are so dead if Tsunade find's out about this we're never going to get our powers back oh WHAT SHOULD WE DO we are all going to die this is so bad OMG i'm never going to get my rinnegan back this is unreal we could die quickly because **DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL TSUNADE COULD PUNCH?"**

"Sshhh... relax, leader-sama..." said Itachi as he placed his hand on Pein's shoulder. The poor boy stopped messing his hair up and tried to calm down a little.

Never in his life did Pein lose his cool... but why did he break the record so easily this time?

Maybe... maybe we must NEVER underestimate the power punch of the lady hokage.

The little Uchiha gave a reassuring smile to his leader. "Just look at them. Do you think that they're actually serious right now?"

All the Akatsuki members stared as Kakashi grabbed one of Iruka's briefs and danced, waving it around like it were some kind of flag.

Akatsuki: (o_0)

After seeing the scene, the redhead brethed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you kids... *hic* yeah, you over there!"

They all faced a sweating Anko, who smiled evilly at them.

"Since you guys *hic* got nothin' much to do... *hic* Why not come and join us?" she asked with a very persuasive tone.

"Oh no no no no no..." said Pein. "Sorry madam, but we, the Aka... the young genins of Konoha, are not allowed to join beer partie with – "

"H*** YEAH, WE ARE F****** JOINING YOU B******!"

Hideki ran towards their circle, grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking it like crazy.

"Hmm... there's nothing fun to do anyway..." said the kid of the red sand.

"I'm so with you Hidan! Itachi, come with me!" Kisame then grabbed the hand of Itachi, and ran towards the big circle of drunk ninjas.

And after that, pretty much everyone else followed them, except of course for their cute little leader.

"Seriously guys! You are threatening the great reputation of being an Akatsu... being a Konoha genin – "

"Oh, for goodness sake, Nagato," said Konan. She looked at her partner with childish eyes. "Just look at the elder **jounin** ripping up their own reputation. Don't be such a killjoy, coward. Admit it, you want to join in too."

The leader quickly changed his seriousness into a wild, hungry-for-fun emotion. He quickly sat down next to Iruka and grabbed his own bottle of beer.

"So...," he said, with a wide and evil grin, "What are we doing tonight?"

* * *

"It's TRUTH OR DARE, YEAH!" screamed Yamato. The bottle he once was holding flew up in the air and crash landed on Iruka's floor.

"Hehehe... this is going to be goood..." said Hidan.

Iruka, in a drunk state, started to explain the rules of the game.

"A person firrst starts to *hic* ... swirl the sharp and deaaaadly kunai in the middle, and *hic* whoever get's pointed by the kunai wooooouuuuuld have to either do a *hic* truth or a dare... HIC!"

"Alright, let's start, hmm!" cried Deidara. He stood up and stared hard at the seniors, who were currently very red in the face and wet with beer.

"_Something's not right, un..."_

He then thought of an idea.

"Aha!"

He pointed to Kakashi, then to the rest of the adults.

"Hehehe... you must first henge into kids! That way, it'll be a fair game, for all of us, YEAH!"

"That's a good idea, Dai-chan!" cried Sameki.

With that, there were several poofs of smoke.

POOFPOOFPOOFPOOFPOOF!

The akatsuki members coughed a few times, and tried to clear the smoke by waving their tiny hands. After a few minutes, the smoked cleared.

And there they were.

Konoha's White Fang's Son (oooh... long nickname) sat calmly and looked at his hands as if it had mouths. His clothes seemed to be too big to fit him, and the mask that he's wearing somehow loosened up. His hair is still as silver as ever, and his eyes got a bit bigger, but had the same lazy expression (but this time, it was a bit filled with excitement). All in all, he looked like puppy in oversized clothes.

The wood-using nin was no less than his senior. He too, was so small for his green pyjamas, and he fiddled with his long sleeves. His eyes were no longer as scary as they were before, because this time they were big and cute eyes, and he had the face of an angel. But looks are decieving, because this kawaii little angel went all hyper and ran around the room like a chased rat.

Might Gai was... somehow cuter when he was young. His face is somehow similar to Lee's, and his hair is still shaped like half a coconut's shell. But unlike Lee, he had normal eyes, yet it's filled with the same kind of energetic aura. The kid's oversized clothes bothered him while he was munching on a biscuit, which made him look like a li'l hamster.

The ninja teacher too, looked adorable as a li'l kid. He still had that same kind of scar on his face, but this time, his ponytail looked a bit tinier than normal. His eyes looked bigger and sweet, and it matches perfectly with his smile... but his smile was a bit crooked due to excessive amounts of alcohol. Nonetheless, he looked like someone you can't resist to hug.

Even Orochimaru's student looked adorable when she was young. Her hair grew a bit short, and her face was redder than normal. Her eyes really got big, and she made a cute pout while staring up to the akatsuki members. She blushed a lot too, because her bra was now very loose. No one could have guessed that this was the little girl who followed the snake sannin's footsteps.

Hidan looked at Anko, wide-eyed.

"_S***, she's f****** cute like that!"_ he thought.

Deidara was now contented with the situation, and he silently praised himself.

"YOSH!" cried Gai in his now-chibi form. "LET'S *hic* GET THIS WILD GAME *hic* STARTED!"

* * *

**Hey guys, check this out: **http :/ drmaggie115. deviantart .com/gallery/28706537

**It's a few of my drawings... that is, to help you visualize the story X)**

**If you want me to draw a scene, just review about it...**

**Cheerio! **


	25. Truth or Dare

They were all seated in one big ninja circle. All of them sat quietly, too drunk to speak. They were also waiting for someone to start the game.

"YOSH! I'll start *hic*!" said the drunk Gai. He quickly grabbed hold of the kunai, and spinned it with all his might.

Whiiirrr...

Everyone looked at the kunai with wide eyes. It took about 30 seconds for it to turn, for Gai spinned it real hard...

Whiiirrrr...

"_Please, not me!"_ thought Kisame.

"_Point to Kakuzu! Point to Kakuzu!"_ thought the Jashinist.

"_... Is this what they call fun?"_ Sasori asked silently to himself.

"_Hn..."_ thought the Uchiha.

Finally, after seconds of spinning, the kunai slowed down and stopped. Everyone in the room then stared at the little boy the object decided to point at. A few giggles were heard, and Deidara can't help but smile a wide smile.

But he didn't care much about it anyway.

"HAHA! You there, boy! Are you willing to tell the TRUTH, or are *hic* you daring enough to take a DARE?" asked Gai, with his squeaky little voice. He pointed at the poor redhead, who was gtting a bit nervous.

But he only showed a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"I pick truth," said Sasori.

The big smile in Deidara's face disappeared, and turned into a big pout.

"DANNA! Are you that chicken? You couldn't take a good dare, hmm?"

Sasori just stared at him with a straight face, and replied:

"Sorry, brat. But I chose truth, and there's nothing you could do about it."

The blonde crossed his arms, and turned his face away from his danna.

The people around him started to complain.

"Really Sasori, you are such a cowardly b****! Take a dare *hic* like a MAAAAAN!" cried the red-faced Hidan. He pointed his bottle at the puppet-master. "You're a losing d***, maaaaaaaan!"

"Hidan *hic* is right, Sasori...," said Kakashi. He wasn't seeing right, and everything around him was a blur. He is currently in a completely drunk state, so he thinks that his companions were actually Akatsuki, not kids. But he was right, in a way. "Oh, if your *hic* grandmother were alive, she'd pick dare, and *hic* even laugh her a** off."

Konan smiled at her senpai, then looked at the puppet master in the eyes. "Hehe, I'm with Kakashi, loser. I know I'm a girl, but if I were you, I'd never hesitate to pick a DARE!"

"That's how daring she is..." said Nagato with a crooked smile. He then took two gulps of beer from his bottle.

"HAH! Pick dare, if you THINK that YOU'RE worthyyyyyyy to beee in the AKATSOOOKI!" cried the wood-using nin in a chibi voice.

Sasori started sweating as he saw his mates staring at him like how Jiraiya stares at naked women. Each were slowly coming closer to him, and they brought along with them a dark aura...

"You're such a coward, braaaaaat..." said Kakuzu, with darkness filling his emerald green eyes.

"Don't be a killjoy... Pick a dare... Picka a dare... Pick a dare..." chanted Pein.

Since he was the leader, everyone else followed his silly chant.

"PICK A DARE... PICK A DARE... PICK A DARE!"

This has put the poor guy under much pressure.

"PICK A DARE! PICK A DARE! PICK A - "

"FINE! Alright, CALM DOWN! Freak, I pick DARE!" he said with fiery eyes, and he stared hard at the little Gai-sensei.

The jumpsuit kid then smiled at him with evilness...

"_Don't worry, Sasori... You're a part of the Akatsuki! You're Sasori of the red sands! Take it like a MAN!"_ he thought to himself.

"ARLRIIIIIIIGHT!" shouted Gai, as he shot up from where he was standing. Then , he pointed at the nervous boy.

"_Here it comes..."_ thought Sasori.

"Yes... YES... **YES**!" thought his partner. He so wanted to see what happens if his Danna picks dare.

The guy in green then stated his dare to the redhead.

"I DARE YOU..."

They all stared at him with very big eyes. You could just imagine the scene now. They looked so much like a bunch of kids in a sleepover. They were all crazy looking, and they were also playing some childish game. Well, except of course the presence of beer in the scene. Sleepovers do NOT include beer.

"...TO CALL *hic* CHOUJI FAT!"

The puppet-master breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it? I thought is was going to be something really challenging."

Deidara looked at Gai with disappointed eyes. And so did the other Akatsuki members.

"WHAT KIND OF DARE IS THAT, HMM?"

The other jounin kids just stared at Sasori, eyes filled with fear. Too bad, he didn't notice this.

"Alright, I'm going now. Where is he – "

"Wait!" cried Iruka. He ran clumsily towards his cabinet, threw a bunch of clothes around, in search of something. Finally, his face showed that he was able to find it. "Someone has to go with Sasori, *hic* and tape the scene. That way, all of us could see what *hic* happens!"

Konan, who was able to notice the previous reaction of the jounins got curious. Because of this, she volunteered to tape Sasori's dare.

"I'll tape him, dad!" she cried in a girly voice.

Iruka then handed the video camera (he has that?) to his daughter.

"Okay then, let's go, Konan," said Sasori.

With that, both of them went towards Chouji's destination. Gai smiled inwardly, and Hidan looked at his dad with angry eyes.

"THAT WAS A F****** SISSY DARE YOU GAVE HIM, B****!"

Anko just smiled at her seatmate.

"Oh, I guess you DON'T KNOW how Chouji reacts to the word 'fat'...," she said in a creepy voice. Because of this, everyone in the room got curious and excited.

"Let's just hope that he can *hic* come back alive..." said Kakashi.

After that, silence filled the room. A few seconds later, Yamato broke the uneasiness of the bunch.

"HEY! Let's just *hic* sing a song while they're gone... *hic*!"

"Oh! Oh!" called Sameki. He waved his bottle in the air. "I know a good song!"

"Really... *hic*? What song?"

The shark nin grabbed a guitar out of nowhere, and suddenly, a strange aura filled the room. They felt as if they camped outside in the forests of Konoha...

"I call this... the campfire song song..."

* * *

"I see him! He's there inside that barbeque house!"

Both Konan and Sasori stopped flying though the trees, and observed quietly as Shikamaru's team went inside a barbeque restaurant.

"The camera's ready," said Konan. The she looked at the confident boy. "Are you?"

The boy just shrugged all the nervousness of, and he thought of the ridiculous dare.

"Heh, let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Hey, that table's empty! Let's sit there, Shikamaru-kun," said Ino. She pointed at the empty table near a window.

"Yeah, go on ahead, I have to use the CR..."

"BARBEQUE!"

The 'husky' guy ran towards the empty table, for he was getting hungrier by the minute. The smell of the food that the other customers were eating were tickling his sense of smell.

"Order the food now, Ino!" he said in a loud tone.

"Alright, sheesh..."

After a few minutes, barbeque was placed on the steaming fire.

"Hmmm... it smells so good!" said Chouji. His mouth watered as he stared at the meat in front of him.

Ino just looked at the scenery outside. "Calm down, Chouji, the food's not cooked well yet..."

Her teammate just continued to stare at the food. He could clearly see the juice seeping out of the half-cooked meat... The aroma of barbeque blended in so well with the vegetables being set on the table... oh, Chouji was high up in his own heaven...

Their other teammate came out of the CR, and slowly proceeded to the table. As he walked, he noticed a little redhead entering the restaurant.

"_Hmm? What's he doing in here... with no parents?"_

The kid seemed to be lost. He turned to various directions... no, he wasn't lost... he was actually looking for something.

"_What is he looking for? His family?"_ thought the shadow-user.

When the kid saw their table, he seemed to make a smile, and he jogged towards both Ino and Chouji. This shocked Shikamaru, but nonetheless, he followed him.

"The meat looks so tasty! I swear I could taste the juiciness just by looking at it! Oh, hurry up and get cooked, piece of meat!"

Ino noticed a cute little redhead standing innocently beside her. He seemed to be staring at Chouji.

"Uhm... Hi, cute little kid!" she ssaid. Then, she patted Sasori's head. "What do you want?"

Sasori just smiled at Ino, then turned to Chouji, who was now eating his cooked meat. The puppet master pointed to Ino's noisy friend.

"Jeez mister, you're so PLUMP! I swear, you look like a PIG! Are you OBESE? I bet you eat a hundred kilograms of food for you to get such a BIG body! Gosh, I can't believe how STOUT and CHUBBY you are!

Chouji stopped eating, Shikamaru thought "Oh, crap!" and Ino's heart stopped beating.

"_Don't say that word... don't say that word..."_ thought Ino.

"Oh, and by the way, did I mention that you are FAT – "

Shikamaru closed the kid's mouth, but it was too late.

Some people were already used to this scene, so they know exactly what to when something like this comes up. They all ran outside the restaurant.

"_Huh? Why are they running?"_ thought the redhead.

Suddenly, a dark aura filled the room.

"**I... I'm not fat... I'm just HUSKY!"**

**

* * *

**

"Oh no..." thought Konan.

And you could imagine the rest of what happened to the former poular barbeque restaurant.


	26. Drunk Sasori

Hidan: **"Bum... bum... bum..."**

Kisame slowly plucked the guitar strings, smiled a shark smile... then...

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!"

Hidan: (C-A-M- uh... S-O-N-Zeeh **SONG!** C-A-M-P.. hauur hauur... **SONG!**")

"And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along..."

Hidan: (C-I-... augh! C-I-... R-E- argh! S-O-... SONG! Sing.. erhhh... along **SONG!**)

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG, Hidan!

"**SONG!** ... C-M-P-F-R... F***!"

"Itachi!"

"..."

"Good!"

"It'll help... it'll heeeelp, if you just sing aloooooong... **OH YEAH**!"

Kisame then placed his broken guitar on the floor, and grabbed a bottle of beer for himself. The others had a good time as they sang along to his song... except maybe, someone who can't spell "Campfire song".

"C-A-... M-P... F-Y... F****** S***! I can't get *hic* the d*** song right!"

"Practice makes perfect," said Itachi.

"Dont't you DARE tell me what to do, b****! I AM THE MASTER OF MY OWN F****** LIFE! **NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!**... "

Hidan became louder by the minute. They couldn't quite tell if it was because of the beer or he was just being his old self. But either way, his face was getting redder.

"**... F*** you!** I CAN sing the D*** song without practice or anything!..."

KNOCK KNOCK!

Everyone stopped doing what they're doing, and turned towards the door.

"I'll get THAT *hic*!"

Iruka tried to stand up, but then fell and banged his head on the floor. He then did a second attempt, but failed miserably.

The kid, red-faced and wet all over, glanced up at Itachi with pleading eyes and a crooked smile.

"Help, please... *hic*!"

"Tch...," said the Uchiha. "That's what happens when you get too drunk."

The raven-haired boy walked towards the door, and opened it for Konan to enter.

"Hi guys! How're ya'll doing?"

She entered with a big grin on her face, and sat peacefully next to Pein.

Silence then filled the room.

"Ano... Konan-chan..."

"Yes, Deidara?"

"Where's Danna?"

"..."

Konan's cheerful face then changed into shock. "Oh right! Good thing you reminded my. I'll go get him!"

She ran outside, leaving the drunk people curious of what happened to Sasori. They heard Konan's struggling noises from outside the room, but nothing was heard from Sasori. What happened to the kid, anyway?

"Hehehe... *hic*... I wonder if that redhead did the dare with ease...," said Kisame. "After all, he seemed relieved when he heard it."

"Ha, a guy like Danna can take an impossible dare anytime, yeah! He's that awesome!"

Deidara then smiled widely, blushed a bit, then took a few sips of beer. Sure, he hated his danna in so many ways, but sometimes he's just happy to have a really strong partner to argue with when it comes to art. He also loves the way Sasori easily gets annoyed, which makes him a lot more fun to be with.

The others just stared creepily at Deidara.

"He... he likes his partner... doesn't he?"

Hidan then turned to Kakuzu with a big grin. "He doesn't like his *hic* partner... he LOOOVES him, *hic*!"

The blonde then snapped back to reality.

"Oh... OOOOY! I SO do NOT LOVE my partner, YEAH! He's annoying, stupid, a b****, a jerk, a bastard, and anything bad you could even think of!" said Deidara, in an angry tone.

"Hehe.. *hic*! Deniiiiiaaaaal...," said Kakashi.

Everyone now gave Deidara much pressure. They were all giving him suspicious smiles.

"Huh... HEY! It's true, hmm! I HATE him!"

"Who hates who?"

The people in the room faced away from Dai-chan and looked at Konan, who was now standing near the door. She was carrying a very pale-white, stunned and traumatized Sasori. And, he had a few bruises and scratches all over his body.

"What happened to Danna!" shouted the blonde. He gave him a worried look, and ran towards the white Sasori.

"Ooooooh... He's worried for him..." said Anko. "Looks like he really does love him."

All of them looked at Deidara with dark grins, and chorused an **"Oooooooooh...!"**

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM! I HATE DANNA!"

Chibi Gai snickered. "The more you hate, the more you love..."

Even Leader-sama and Itachi-kun gave out a few chuckles.

"**Oooooooooooh...!"**

"SHUT UP!"

"C'mon guys, leave him be," said Konan. "We need to revive Sasori so that we could go on with our game."

"Let Deidara give him CPR!" cried Kisame.

Konan shot him an angry look. Then he looked at Pein, with a playful grin. "I was thinking that maybe beer could revive him fast. After all, he isn't used to it, right? I want to see how his body would react to alcoholic beverage..."

That gave everyone bright faces.

"That's a good idea, Konan-chan! Someone, give me a bottle of beer!"

Hidan threw one to his leader, who caught it with ease. The blue-haired female positioned Sasori, and placed his head on her lap.

The kid was like a sheet of paper. He was so white and blank, even his clothes are traumatized.

"Alright, in it goes..."

Pein forced the liquid into Sasori, who drank it anyway. After a few sips, his eyes flew wide open, and color started to fill both him and his clothes.

Oh, and his face began to show a 'drunk lee' look.

The duo continued their antics, and the others waited for something to happen.

And after a few seconds, something DID happen.

He squiggled around like a baby mosquito, and sat up straight with eyes wide open. His face started to redden, and he started to sweat...

The drunk redhead stared at Deidara in awe. Then...

"OMG! YOU HAVE A FACE!"

That made everyone in the room giggle.

"Man, Pinocchio *hic* really is weak!" laughed Hidan.

"Ooooh... his grandma is way stronger than him... bet she could last a few beers more..."

The unsuspecting Kakashi nearly fell of his stool when he hardly noticed the puppet boy come near to him, face to face.

"YOU KNOW MY GRANDMA?"

Kakashi nearly got a heart attack. "Uh... yeeeeess – "

"OMG! EVERYONE, HE KNOWS MY GRANDMA!"

Akatsuki: (0_o)

"Hehe... suddenly, I got an urge to record this..."

"Konan-chan, give me the video cam!" said Iruka.

She threw it to her dad, who quickly recorded Sasori's current status.

Due to alcohol, even the jounins have no idea of what was going on and what they were doing.

"Okay there, Sasori-chan...," said Hidan. "Roll over and be a d*** gooood boy... *hic*!"

Sasori smiled crookedly, and rolled over like a crazy dog.

"SASORI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"**Oooooooooooooooh..."**

Kisame then laughed like crazy. "Hah! Hey, Sasori-chan, why don't you spin that kunai in the middle? It's your turn now!"

The redhead nodded, and ran (like a dog) towards the kunai. He then spinned in with all his might.

"_Hmm... danna's weird when he's drunk...," _thought the bomb-user.

All the people in the room stared awkwardly at the kunai in the middle, wishing it wouldn't point to themselves. After all, no one wants to recieve a dare from a drunk Sasori.

"_Point to Kakuzu! Point to Kakuzu!"_

"_Not me... please not me..."_

"_Hn"_

Finally, it stopped in front of...

Him.

"Oooooooh... alright! Sasori, be a good boy and ask him if he'd want a truth or a dare," said Konan, with a playful grin on her face.

"YES KONAN-CHAN!" cried Pinocchio. He suddenly has become unbelievably loud, and ultra-cute. Oh, and he also has become a good boy... and this somehow annoyed Deidara a lot.

"HEY! YOU THERE WITH A DOZEN PIERCINGS! TRUTH OR DARE?"

Pein smirked, and then popped a vein.

"I choose tru –"

"**DARE!"** chorused the kids.

"FINE! Jeez, might as well change the name of this game to dare or dare..." he mumbled with disgust. "Alright Saso-chan, I half-heartedly pick **dare**."

"OKAY!... WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT?"

Everyone collapsed to the ground.

"Wha? Just... JUST THINK OF A GOOD DARE FOR HIM, B****!"

"OH...OKAY!"

The drunk kid sat down and thought hard.

"_Boy, leader-sama is SO unlucky...,"_ thought Itachi.

"AH! I KNOW!"

"Okay, so what's my dare, Pinocchio?"

"I DARE YOU TO SING THE ALPHABET!"

The kids all collapsed for a second time.

"Think of a better dare, stupid!" cried Anko.

Pein just smiled. "Oh well, that's that. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'll just have to sing the alpha-"

"OH! I THOUGHT OF A BETTER DARE!"

"Really, Saso-chan? What is it?" asked the eager Iruka. This disappoints the leader.

"LEADER-SAMA! I DARE YOU TO SHOW US YOUR EYES!"

"..."

The kids in the room all turned to Nagato and eyed him suspiciously.

After all, no one has ever seen Pein's eyes without the Rinnegan.

I wonder... what does he look like?


	27. It Has Bark

"Ooooooh, that's a good dare, Saso-chan... *hic*!," said a drunk Hidan. He was currently staring at the very red Pein.

"Why blush, leader-sama... *hic*! COME ON, LIFT THOSE BANGS! We wanna *hic* see!"

Their leader stared angrily at the blue shark boy, but Kisame wasn't intimidated one bit. In fact, he was all eyes and ears to what Nagato would show them.

Iruka was starting to get a bit impatient. "Hurry up *hic*!"

Since he was forced to do so, and it was part of the rules of the game, Pein had to do the dare, no matter what.

"Okay, fine. I'll show you guys what they're like!" he shouted.

That caught everyone's attention. Sasori stopped drinking beer like a baby drinking milk from his bottle, and even the Uchiha seemed so focused on him.

"_This is going to be SO embarrassing..." _he thought.

And so, he forcibly let his hand lift his bangs, for everyone in the room to see what his eyes look like.

"Here, happy now?" he asked in a rather squeaky voice.

And they all stared in awe, in shock.

* * *

There was a pause after they looked deep into Pein's eyes.

"Whoa, didn't know you look like that, leader-sama! If you cut your bangs and walk around the village, I'm sure that you'll be treated like a little girl..." said Kakuzu. He wasn't drinking much, and somehow still is the smart guy he always was.

But his partner was WAY different than him.

"HAH, *hic*! You have GAY EYES, b****!"

"Says the guy who's eyes are purple-pinkish..."

The silver-haired kid turned to his partner. "SHUT UP!"

The Akatsuki leader was still blushing madly, and he had his head bowed down in front of everyone. His sweat fell down his face uncontrollably.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF, PEIN-CHAN! YOU'RE ACTUALLY A CUTE GIRL! EVEN CUTER THAN DEIDARA-CHAN AND KONAN-CHAN!"

The blonde and the blue-haired popped a vein, and suddenly goy enveloped by an intimidating aura. Meanwhile, Pein sweatdropped, and blushed even more because of what the redhead said.

"**Cuter than an actual girl, huh?"** asked Konan. And Deidara seemed to be on her side. **"How dare you, danna... HMM..."**

And everyone enjoyed the scene of a poor little redhead being beaten up by two girls... (one of them being a girly-like dude)

* * *

"DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"

Saso-chan was tied up and placed waaaaay there on the far corner of Iruka's room. He started to cry cutely, like an innocent toddler being blamed for breaking a crayon.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG, RIGHT?"

"OKAY! Come on, Nagato! Just spin the kunai and get this over with!" said Konan.

She seems to be very annoyed, and she ignores every single thing that Saso-chan would cry out from the back.

Pein was starting to get intimidated by her.

"_She really is upset..."_

"_I was just told that a guy is actually CUTER than me..." _thought the kunoichi. _"I'm losing my lady-like charm. I have to do something quick or I'll-"_

"I'll spin the kunai NOW!"

Their leader crawled towards the center of their little circle, and spinned the sharp weapon. Everyone got tense again.

Whirrrrrr...

"_POINT TO KAKUZU! POINT TO KAKUZU! POINT TO KAKUZU!"_

"_Please... not me... skip me.., hmm!"_

"_Oooh... I'm actually sitting on the... on the floor? HIC!"_

"_YOUTH! YOUTH! YOUTH! HIC!"_

"WAIT FOR ME! I WANT TO JOIN IN TOO!"

"Shut up, yeah! You're annoying my ears..." said Deidara. He looked sternly at his partner who started sniffling. His tears were big, and he looked really red, like a giant tomato.

"_S***, it''s so hard to believe that it's really Danna..."_

Finally, after a few turns, it started to slow down.

**"**_**KAKUZU! KAKUZU! KAKUZU!"**_

And finally, it faced a certain ninja.

"S***! IT NEVER POINTS TO *HIC* KAKUZUUUUU!"

"Just give it up, moron."

All the ninjas just looked at the chosen person. He seemed to be sleeping like a kitty on Anko's lap, and he's even making loud purrs.

"Oi, neko-chan, it's your turn!" cried Iruka.

They just stared at the kid. He didn't move an inch, and showed no signs of waking up.

Then, Orochimaru's former student thought of a plan. "Hey Blondie, pass me that bottle!"

"Why, hmm?"

"Just do it..."

So Deidara reached for the beer case, and grabbed one of the alcohol beverages. He tossed it over to Anko, who caught it with ease. Then, like what Pein and Konan did to Sasori, she inserted the mouth of the bottle into the mouth of the sleeping ninja. After a few gulps, his eyes were wide open.

And he's now as hyperactive as he was last time.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" he shouted.

The ninjas in the room started smiling. Ooooh, a good and difficult dare would be perfect for this person.

"Come on, tomato-head! Give him his dare!" cried Gai-sensei.

Nagato closed his eyes for a while, and thought hard for a moment...

"_Hmm, what would be a good dare for an absolutely drunk wood-user... Aha! I got it!"_

With all the excitement, Pein opened his eyes, and all the embarrassment he felt a while ago disappeared. This dare is nothing compared to what he'll be sayin to Yamato-taichou. The victim just looked at him with a drunk face, making weird sounds of hiccups every second.

Yamato was already very drunk, to the point that he doesn't even know what he's doing.

But Pein just brushed off that fact. Besides, it was better if he was in this state.

"I dare you, Yamato-kun, to SPY ON SAKURA-NEE RIGHT NOW!"

The people inside made a few giggles, and Konan looked at his partner with proud eyes.

"_Oh, that dare was perfect..." _she thought.

"Hichichichichic... ALRGIHT hic WHEEEEN DO I hic STAAAART hic...?" asked Yamato. He was currently trying his best to stand up straight, but still needed some help in doing so. His sense of balance was left him when he took his first bottle.

Kakashi just grinned at the kid. "Oh, you could start *hic* now, Yamato..."

* * *

Most of them gave Yamato an evil smile...

"Hey... Kakashi... hey, hey,hey... Kakashi... hey... hey... Kaka - ... WOULD YOU PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO ME, B****!"

The lightning ninja turned around, and faced Hidan whose face looked no less than Yamato.

"Why don't you hic bring that hic d***** video camera hic of that guy over there...? I'm sure you'll want to... hic."

Yamato continued trying to stand up, unaware of wha's going to happen. Kakashi just gazed at the troubled little kid, then made an evil grin.

"Sure, I'll get tape the scene for you."

* * *

"Oy... Kakashi... Kakashi-sempai! OY KAKASHI-SEMPAI! OOOOYY... OY OY OY OY OY OY – "

"What is it, Tenzou?" asked Kakashi, with slight annoyance mixed in with his voice.

"...OY OY OY OY OY... hic! Oh, Hi Kakashi-sempai!..."

"Sigh..."

The pair jumped across a few trees, and they were both on there way to Sakura's house. They flew past a lot of gigantic angiosperms, scaring tiny animals on the process.

When they left, the other kids were left in the house playing "guessing game". Yet no these two had no idea of what was going on back there right now...

* * *

"IT'S BROWN!" screamed the silver-haired nin.

Sasori smiled brightly from waaay back in the corner. "IS IT A PUPPY DOG?"

"NO, B****! IT HAS BARK!"

This time, it waas Kisame who smiled brightly. "OH! Oh! I know, a BIG, not-cute dog!"

"ARGH! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH *hic* DUMB******!"

Kakuzu turned to Hidan. "I think I have a clue of what you're thinking of, moron..."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GUESS, HIC!"

"...sigh..."

The drunk people looked serious, trying to find out what the Jashinist was thinking about.

"Hmm... AHA! You're thinking of a *hic* wooden boat OF YOUUUUUUUTH!"

Hidan looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "NO! That's too f****** far out!"

"Ah! I know!" shouted a drunk Anko.

"What is it, b****?"

"Yamato-taichou... hic!"

Kakuzu looked to face the purple-haired ninja. "Hmph. Close enough."

* * *

"We're here, Tenzou. Are you ready?" asked Kakashi. But he wasn't worried at all for his partner. His focus was on Sakura, who was starting to undress. The pink-haired kunoichi was getting ready to take a bath.

What an unlucky thing for Yamato.

But this was a good opportunity for Kakashi-sempai.

"Okay! The camera's ready! Go Tenzou!" he shouted. His excitement was building up inside of him.

"OOOKAAY... IN I GO...!"

The wood ninja then jumped silently near to the window of her house. Once he landed on the roof, he crawled into the window.

"Alright! It's finally going to start!" whispered Yamato. He zoomed in the lens, and hit the button of the video camera that says 'record'.

* * *

**Sorry if there's no specification of what Pein's eyes look like. I don't plan on giving it away now, maybe on the later chapters... XD**

**Toodles!**


	28. What Happened?

"Ah, what a great night for a hot shower…" murmured Sakura.

Tsunade's student undreesed her fuchsia pink top, folded it, and placed it on top of her bed. The girl then motioned to remove her hidden weapons from her body, but then began thinking of being cautious.

"Tch. What if some rogue ninja would attack me from the back? Or while I'm taking a bath?"

She visualized for a while, and then realized something worse.

"What if Naruto starts spying on me… like last time…," she whispered in a dark tone, but shrugged off the idea. "Hmph… maybe it's better to be safe than sorry!"

The thought of removing the weapons quickly vanished as she continued to undress. After the clothes were removed, she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her smooth skin.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Little did she know that a certain ninja was taping all of this from the outside of her house.

"Hihihihi…! Oh, this is just too much, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Heh?" questioned the lad. "What's that beeping noise, te bayo?"

In a silent manner, the kyuubi boy walked around to find the source of the beeping. But it seemed that the noise was following him.

Finally after seconds of searching, he gave up.

"Better take care of that later, te bayo!"

He went back to position, and raised the camera so that it could get a better view.

That's when the beeps got louder.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Huh?"

The blonde boy looked at the screen of his device, and noticed a blinking message that said "battery low".

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Nani? Why does it have to be now, te bayo! Sakura-chan's almost inside the bathroom!" he complained.

* * *

"Slowly… slowly…," whispered Yamato. He was currently walking carefully across Sakura's bedroom. "Slowly… slowly… oooh! What a cute picture… hic!"

The wood nin, with curious eyes, looked at team 7's old picture.

"Everyone's so young back then… hic!"

After a few moments of staring, he began to look for Sakura.

"Alright! Where is she… Oh no…"

He suddenly felt weird all over. It's as if his urinary bladder couldn't catch up to the massive amounts of liquid he took in a while ago.

"Ugh! Hnnnph…! Oh boy…" he said, as he awkwardly jumped around, holding the bottom of his currently long pyjamas.

"Oh… I gotta pee!"

He quickly ran outside of her room, frantically searching for the lavatory.

* * *

"Ah… now that's more like it…"

Sakura felt high up as the warm waters flowed across her slender body. It has been a long and tiring day, so any bath could ease her aching muscles.

"Ha… after this, I'm going to take a short nap – "

BANG!

"WHERE'S THE CR?"

The poor boy looked around like crazy, and after a few moments of being paranoid, realized that he was already inside the comfort room. He smiled crookedly, and jumped on top of the bowl.

And he did his job.

PSSSSSSS…

"FINALLY! Looking for a bathroom in this house felt like forever!" he chirped in his currently-squeaky voice.

Little did he know that some evil aura formed inside the shower room.

"_An intruder!"_ thought Sakura. She grabbed a kunai, and threw it right to Yamato. Too bad he didn't notice it. _"Good thing I brought a few of my weapons…" _

"Ah!" he yelped. The kunai flew straight to the bathroom's wall, but made a visible scratch on the wood nin's right hand.

Sakura hurriedly wrapped herself with a towel, and moved the shower curtain to the side. She looked at the kid with pure evil in her eyes…

"**You're dead…"** she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh-oh… hic!"

That's when li'l Yamato breathed his last.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" thought Iruka. He felt like he was as cold as the floor, and realized that he was at least a few meters away from his bed. His head felt extremely heavy, and he found it hard to try to stand up. He tried to look around… but his vision was too blurry.

"Argh…" moaned a voice.

That startled Iruka.

"Who's there?" he asked in a serious voice.

The woman just scratched her butt, and tried to get up. She didn't even bother to answer the ninja teacher's question.

"Who's there?" he repeated, this time his voice somehow demanded an answer.

"It's Anko… jeez," she said as she emerged from the blanket's that covered her. "Don't be so covered up in fear… it's just me."

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief.

"_I thought it was some trouble maker… "_ he thought, as he scratched his eyes with both hands. Once he opened them again, he noticed something. "… WTF HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?"

Anko stood up clumsily, and observed her surroundings. "Oh… well, this is nasty."

The frantic ninja stood up quickly, and tried to clean up the mess by picking up a few bottles. "What the… where did we get so much beer?" he asked himself.

The purple-haired ninja just closed her eyes, and rubbed her chin. "Well, I think I remember bringing a lot of beer last night… and I was headed to your house for some reason…"

Then it hit him. Iruka slapped his face, and gained a shocked expression. "Of course! Last night was a Friday night!"

"So?... Oh yeah…"

They both looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"FRIDAY PARTY NIGHT!"

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in…"

Gai came in, and brought with him a bewildered look. "Someone explain to me how Kakashi ended up in my roo… Iruka! What happened to this place?"

He looked up to Gai, and told him in a soft voice: "Last night was actually Friday party night."

"Huh… Oh right! But didn't we agree to never do it again?"

"Actually," said Iruka. "We did. We came up here for a meeting of canceling those kinds of activities, because it would just mess up our dignity. And, we would become very bad examples to our kids downstairs..."

"Then what happened?" asked Gai.

"What happened, is that Anko came here… and brought with her a few cases of beer."

The ninjas looked at Kakashi, who seemed really tired. His hair was a mess, and his lazy-looking eyes looked lazier than before. It was as if he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Oh, hi Kakashi," said Anko. Then she asked: "Where's Yamato?"

"Hmm? I haven't seen him yet…"

And as if on cue, the wood nin came upstairs. He was still wearing his green pyjamas, and like Kakashi, looked like he didn't sleep at all. Well, except for the fact that he seems to be covered in bruises, and he got a big scratch on the hand, too.

He faced them with a blank look, and asked:

"What on earth happened last night? When I woke up, I was hanging from a tree near Sakura's house, and felt like I've been ran over by a herd of elephants…"

"Hmm… I think our 'meeting' didn't go so well…"

"Anyway," said Iruka, "It's fina that these parties should not happen again. Remember what happened last time?" he shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah… Tsunade-sama found out… and, well…"

"We almost died."

Yamato looked strictly at the older ninja. "Anko-sempai, please, don't bring beer anymore…"

"Okay. Got that," she said with a smile.

The jounins then studied their surroundings. Boy, Iruka's room looked like it was hit by a tornado, followed by a devastating tsunami of beer.

"Guys, you so need to help me on this…" he pleaded.

Then, he remembered something.

"Ah! The kids! Did we wake them?"

Anko smirked. "With that noise last night? Bah, they're probably wearing some earplugs to block of Gai's singing voice."

Out of panic, the daddies (except for Kakashi) rushed downstairs to their kids' room. Kakashi-sempai just walked down calmly, holding his book on one of his hands.

Iruka knocked on Pein and Konan's door.

"Ano… Naoko-kun? Kohana-chan?... Time to get up!"

There was no answer.

"Hmm… they probably can't hear you because of the earplugs," said Anko.

Iruka got a bit worried, and so he had no choice but to open the door.

And what was inside shocked him.

"AAH! THEY'RE NOT IN HERE!" he cried.

The same was heard from another corner of the house. Gai and Yamato came rushing, with worried looks on their faces.

"Huff… pant… the kids… the kids are not in their room!" said Yamato.

Gai also reported the same thing. "Yeah, my kids aren't there too! Where could have they gone?"

"Relax guys…" said a certain silver-haired ninja. He walked calmly towards his kids' room. "I'm sure they all got up early, preparing for training today."

He smiled at his fellow jounins, and opened the door of the room. He was also expecting his kids to be gone, just like the others.

Kakashi turned to face the room, then replaced his smile with a worried and regretful face.

"Oh boy…"

"What is it, rival? Your kids are gone too… WTF happened here?"

Gai pointed to the inside of Itachi and Kisame's room. Out of curiosity, the other ninjas rushed to both Kakashi and Gai.

And they all then wore a 'WTF' expression on their face, because this is what they saw.

Drunk kid ninjas.

Sasori was still tied up, but this time he was tied up with Hidan, who seemed to be muttering something.

"C-a-m-p-furry song song song song song song Camfire song song…" he muttered, like a broken record. His face showed that he had no sleep at all last night. It was also because Kisame once dared him to correctly sing the Campfire song song.

Deidara was sleeping on top of Konan, who sleeps on top of Pein, who sleeps on top of a very drunk Itachi. Hidan once dared him to drink at least 3 bottles of alcohol, and like Sasori, the silent little Uchiha became wild and expressed a lot of emotion.

And he even showed to everyone his passion for dancing. He was really good at it. Good thing Konan taped it, cause his intermission number was really entertaining.

Kakuzu lay dead on the floor, with a few paper money surrounding him. He also got drunk, thanks to Konan (who dared him to), and acted all wild last night. Kazu-chan, in a drunk state loved to talk to money, and he even sang a duet with his partner.

Surprisingly, the kid had a good voice.

"W-What… what happened to them? Was it because of our noise last night?" asked Iruka. He is now sounding like a worried father.

"I don't think it was because of the noise…" muttered Anko.

Deidara woke up, and sprawled across the floor. He wasn't still normal though, he had gotten pretty much too drunk last night…

He looked up at the blurry older ninjas, and smiled a crooked smile.

"Heavy night last night, maaaan… Do you guys still have some left over beeeeer… hmm?"

The jounins just stared at him, mouths wide open.

* * *

And from then on, Friday Night Parties' existence vanished from the world.


	29. He Found Out

"What do you mean you're going out on a mission, un?" he asked, using his uncontrollable high pitched voice. "How are we going to collect the coins now, hmm?"

The weapons master smiled at her little girl. "Jeez, don't be so worrisome, Dai-chan! We'll be back before you know it!"

"But missions takes days, right?" asked a little redhead. He pouted his lips, bowed his head and began kicking softly the dust on the ground, as if he was pleading for them not to go.

"_Aww… how cute…,"_ thought Tenten. She placed her hand on the head of little Sasori, and rubbed it with little strength.

"Stop it nee-chan… I just combed it a while ago!"

She giggled, like a happy little girl. Then her eyes met Sasori's. "You're going to miss me, aren't you, Satoshi-kun?"

The boy blushed. "I am not going to miss you!"

He then bowed his head, and continued to kick the dust. "… well, at least maybe not SO much…"

The kid looked so adorable that the tomboy hugged him so tightly.

"Oooh… I didn't know danna would be so good when it comes to acting!" thought Deidara. He smirked as he saw how Sasori nearly choked to death due to his sempai's power hug. _"Aw… those two look so cute together – "_

"C'mere, Dai-chan! I know you want a hug from me too!"

"Ah… heh… it's not necessary, nee – AAH!"

The girl squeezed the little boy, who was dramatically gasping for air. Now, it's Sasori's turn to mock his partner.

"You girls make a good combination…"

"Shut up, danna!"

"I agree with him! You know what, Dai? We could be unrelated sisters! I'll do stuff with you, like shopping, combing each other's hair, taking a bath together… Oh! You could even help me separate my dangerous weapons from my explosive tags…"

"Yeah… maybe…?" said Dai, forming beads of sweat.

"_No f****** way, un! There's no way I'd spend time with some girl who barely knows art!"_

While Tenten blabbed on and on about the stuff she's going to do with her little Dai, Neji silently appeared from their backs.

But only Sasori noticed him.

"Do you think that you could still train without us?" asked the talented Hyuuga. He stared hard into the puppet master's golden eyes.

The little boy just stared back, but his stare was filled with innocence. "I'm sure we could survive without you, Neji-nii! After all, I'm going to be an awesome shinobi some day! What's the point if we can't even stand for ourselves?"

A faint smile appeared on the emotionless face of the Byakugan user. He caressed Sasori's head, as if he were some kind of tiny kitten. The redhead somehow enjoyed the touch of the gesture, and he even purred softly. "That was an exact answer, Satoshi-kun. You're going to be a good shinobi someday."

"_I already am, brat." _

Tenten still didn't stop her blabbing with Deidara, who was seriously getting annoyed. The kid kept of thinking of ways to make the woman in front of him explode. His forced smile slowly faded away from his face, and even his Neji-nii noticed that he wasn't very much enjoying his current situation.

"That's enough, Tenten. We need to move now. Both Gai-sensei and Lee are at the training grounds. They said we need to meet them there as soon as possible."

"_Yes! I'm saved, un! Thank you Neji-nii!"_

Deidara smiled widely at him, thinking hat his action wouldn't be noticed by the Hyuuga. Surprisingly for the clay-user, the older guy smiled back at him, in a faint way. It was as if he said those words for the just for his sake.

The weapon user was unaware, though. "You're right Neji… come on guys, we'll need to meet those two right now."

She grabbed Dai's tiny hand, while Neji held on to Sasori. They silently walked through the village, towards the training grounds.

After the long silence, one of them spoke up.

"A… ano… Neji-nii, Tenten-nee?"

"Yes, Dai?"

"Good luck on your mission… and please don't die yet! We need you for the 500 coins thing…"

Both smiled at the innocence being emitted by the kid.

"Don't worry, Dai. We'll stay alive just for you two."

* * *

The girl was seated on a giant log, which decided to silently rot away it witnessed the various events that happened around him. She didn't care much for the log she was sitting on, though… because her gaze was fully fixed on the big rock.

Funny though, it was exactly what our pink-haired kunoichi did once she arrived at training grounds no. 2. Staring at the really big rock…

And that was around fifteen minutes ago.

"Oy… Sakura-chan…," said Naruto. He came closer to his friend, and stared at her with wide eyes. "SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU STILL THERE, TE BAYO?"

"Huh… wha? Oh, hi Naruto! When did you arrive? I never did seem to notice you come by already…"

A long silence followed.

"Sakura-chan… I arrived 10 minutes ago, te bayo…"

The girl gave him a shocked look. "Really? I never noticed…"

"Was it because you are thinking of something strange?" asked Sai. He was seated on a branch of a tree, making doodles of tiny animals on his sketchpad.

The two ninjas turned their heads to him. "Sai! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Around 20 minutes ago, before you even focused on that rock over there."

Sakura blushed, due to sheer embarrassment.

"So…," asked Sai. "What were you thinking about, Sakura?"

The girl smiled faintly, then looked up into the blue sky. "Oh, it's nothing… It was just…"

"Was just what te bayo?"

"It was just some doofus actually entered my house… I don't know the real reason, but I think he was supposed to be spying on me…"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"S-s-s-spying o-o-on you… t-t-te bayo?"

Sai looked at the kyuubi boy. "Do you know something about it, Naruto?"

"I KNOW NOTHING, TE BAYO! I ate a late meal at Ichiraku ramen… there's no way I'd spy on HER!" he said, suddenly making weird and fast movements.

Sakura started to become suspicious of the guy… but didn't mind anyway.

She started to tell them the whole story, but their taichou arrived from nowhere…

POOF!

"Hi… good morning guys…," he mumbled. The wood nin looked so tired, and he gained big eye bugs. He also had some kind of weird bandage on his right hand.

"What happened to you, Yamato-taichou? Did something happen on your sleep, te bayo?" asked Naruto.

Their captain scratched his head. "Ahaha… I'm not so sure really…"

"What about my story?" complained Sakura. "I was just about to tell it to you!"

"Yeah yeah… let her start first…," mumbled the captain. He was too tired to care…

The pink-haired girl smiled cutely, and then started her story.

"Well, it's not so long… and besides, we're still waiting for the kids… so here I go!"

Everyone listened intently.

"I took off all my clothes, and started to walk towards the bathroom. Slowly but surely, I rubbed every part of my skin softly, to make sure that it'll remain smooth. I began to rinse my whole body, and the water gently caressed me… NARUTO! GET RID OFF THAT WEIRRD EXPRESSIION!"

The boy snapped back to reality… "Hah!... ah… sorry, Sakura-chan… continue please… te bayo…"

"Anyway, some weird kid came inside the bathroom, not through its windows but through the door… I don't even know how, but anyway… he seemed to be looking for some place to pee, and felt relieved when he found the toilet bowl…"

"Phew… so it wasn't me she was talking about, te bayo!"

"… Being the ninja I was, I quickly grabbed hold of a nearby kunai and threw it straight to him…"

That caught Yamato's attention. "Did you hurt the guy? That would be dangerous…"

"Just let me finish, taichou… I wrapped myself with a towel, and went straight to him. That's when I got a good look on his face."

"So, what did he look like?" asked Sai.

"He was a really cute guy, and he had brown hair… like Yamato-taichou… that's all I saw though."

"So," asked the captain, did you hit him with the kunai?"

"Yeah, I did. It cut him on his right hand…"

"_Oh no… suddenly I don't want to here this…,"_ thought Yamato as he hid his hands behind his back. He finally found out about what really happened to him last night. _"Jeez… it feels like listening to a horror story."_

"So… what did you do to him?"

"Oh… Well, I just beat the living crap out of him. When I was finished, I hang him out on the tree near my house."

That gave Yamato a near death memory. He almost had a heart attack on the spot… in fact, he started to pale quickly…

And eventually, he fainted.

That's when the two arrived.

"Sakura-nee Naruto-nii Sai-nii… Hi!... What in the world happened to Yamato-taichou?"

Naruto just looked at Naoko with a confused on his face.

"I have no idea, te bayo."


	30. Collaboration

"So, what kind of training are we going to have today, Yamato-taichou?" asked the eager Naoko. He looked at Yamato wide eyed, (although it can't be seen) and a huge smiled spread on his face. The young boy slowly came closer to the jounin, waiting for his answer.

The brown haired nin on the other hand, still looked a bit pale. He turned to Naoko with little enthusiasm. "Um… today it's going to be a bit special. We're going to have some other kids who'll train with us."

"Really? Who are they?" asked Konan.

Yamato looked up to the sky, as if he was trying to remember something important. The guy rubbed his forehead, and squinted his eyes. _"Yeah… who were those kids again?... I think I've forgotten…"_

"Um… they were… uhh..."

"You've forgotten, taichou," said Sai. He continued to make doodles on his sketchpad.

Kohana looked deep into her captain, whose eyes met hers. She had a worried look on her face, which made Yamato feel a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong taichou?" she asked, using her cute voice and charm, "Is something wrong? This isn't very much like you."

Hearing the words, the brown haired ninja stood up, and acted all active and enthusiastic. There's no way he'd want to make such a sweet girl worry about him. "Tch! Don't worry about me, Kohana-chan! I'm more than prepared for this training than anyone else! Are you?"

"We are!"

The kids too, acted all happy and energized, despite the fact that they had a tough and heavy night last night. That was something none of them would ever want to happen again. The alcohol made their heads hurt badly, and it even forced Hidan puke for a whole hour in the comfort room, which was unfortunate for all of them for their bladders were filled up since last night.

Yup, the morning preparations of the soon-to-be-ninjas were very tiring and exhausting this day.

"Great! Why don't we do a few exercises? We need to wait for the other kids."

Naruto looked eagerly at Yamato. "Ne, taichou! I'll lead the exercises today, te bayo!"

"Maybe Sai should do it… that way, he'll get close to the two."

Atop the trees, the artist stopped moving his brush, and went down. He then smiled at them. "Sure, I'll make them do a few simple exercises."

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"K-K-Kohana-chan! There's one to your right!"

The girl quickly grabbed hold of her kunai, and threw it straight to the wild boar. Once it hit, the boar disappeared, leaving a few drops of ink on its path.

"Yatta! I got one, Naoko!"

The pair continued to run for their lives, throughout a little forest near the training grounds of Konoha.

When Sai said exercise, he SO meant EXERCISE. Both of them were just looking forward to a few jumping jacks or push-ups, but instead they got a wild chase against Sai's boars.

They weren't taught yet to jump high up or mold chakra like a ninja, so basically both of them were speeding through the trees with their feet touching the grounds.

And this is very unfortunate for the two.

"AAAH! Naoko-kun, to your left! Hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

CHACK!

"Yes!"

The female ran behind a huge tree, and Naoko ran behind a rock. They both forgot all about the stress they had this morning, and were focused on the activity they're currently having.

Sai, on the other hand, seriously did as he was told.

"You're almost there," he shouted from above. He was riding his bird made of ink. "There's just a few more. You can do it guys! This training will help you increase your ninja skills, particularly when it comes to targeting things!"

"_That'll get their hopes up…"_

The teen smiled at himself, opened the little bag he was carrying, and brought out a "How to Make Others Feel Better" book. His fingers ran through the pages till it reached Chapter 13: How to Deal with Troubled Kids.

Meanwhile, the ninjas down below hid among the bushes.

"Huff… pant… just… just five more to go…"

Konan inspected her pockets, and realized something bad. "Oh no… I only have two kunais left! What about you?"

"Huh? Me… huff… only three."

Both of them lied on the ground, exhausted.

"Well… we need to be more careful now. Don't miss a single boar."

* * *

"So that's why you need to look after these young flowers… of YOOOUUUUTH – "

"Wait a minute! Young flowers of youth? That doesn't even make any - … anyway, I just want you to know, Gai-sempai… that these are MY kids!"

The pink-haired girl got a bit curious. She turned to face the older men. "Yamato-taichou… you have kids?"

"Well… not blood-related… just by law… or mission, maybe…"

"_Oooooh… Yamato-taichou's kids…,"_ thought Naruto. _"This could be interesting, datte bayo!"_

"Do you accept this newly given mission, Yamato? Yes? ALRIGHT!"

"Wait, I-I-I-I-I didn't say anythi-"

"YOSH! Dai-chan! Satoshi-kun! Come forth!"

"H-H-H-Hey! Wait a minute-"

"I said COME FORTH!"

The blonde and the redhead remained hidden behind the bushes. Both looked a bit nervous… after all, Deidara and Sasori had already battled Naruto and Sakura respectively.

And there's a possibility that they would be recognized.

"This is it, danna…," whispered Deidara. He looked deep into the redhead's eyes. "Better not let kyuubi boy find out who I really am, hmm!"

"The same for me here," muttered Sasori. He glared daggers at the pink haired kunoichi. "This is going to be difficult…"

"Tch. We need to put on some extra work in acting from this time on, un."

"I SAID DAI-CHAN! SATOSHI-KUN! COME FOOOORTH!" said Gai, using his announcing voice.

The two, surprised by the loudness, got up quickly and ran towards them.

"Hai, Gai-sensei… AH! DADDY!"

Dai-chan hugged his daddy, who looked a bit worried. _"Is this going to be okay for both Kohana and Naoko? I hope they won't think of me treating this pair differently…"_

"Aw… the kid called you daddy, taichou! That's so SWEEEET!" squealed Sakura. She tried to fight the urge to squeeze the young girl… boy, but no avail.

SQUEEZE!

"_AAH! Let go of me, b****!"_

"_Hey… something seems familiar about this girl, te bayo…"_

Sasori, on the other hand, has no intention of being left out. "DADDY!"

The boy hugged him to, and even requested his 'dad' to carry him. Yamato, being captured in his cuteness, decided to do so.

"Aww… little Sasori's being hugged by his daddy…," she said, as she held tightly on to Dai. Then, after a few seconds of realizing what she has just said, she shouted, "F****** S***! THAT LITTLE GUY LOOKS JUST LIKE SASORI OF THE RED SANDS!"

"_Busted!"_

"Hmm? Are you sure Sakura? I never saw Sasori before… wasn't he a large puppet with a weird yet intimidating appearance?" asked Yamato. He stared at the young boy he was carrying, who smiled widely at him, trying to mask his real emotions.

And his emotion right now was… worry.

"_That was Hiruko, brat. Jeez… I need to start changing the subject…,"_ thought Sasori.

"I'm so sure taichou! The eye color… the hair color and style… even the skin tone!"

The boy turned to Sakura, with a confused expression. "A-ano… is Sasori a relative of mine? I never met him before."

"Really? With those looks, you could pass off as his son! You look so much like that akatsuki-puppet guy!"

"_That's because I AM that akatsuki-puppet guy."_

He glanced at his partner, who was sweating due to Naruto's scary stare.

"You look incredibly familiar, datte bayo! Have I met you somewhere? You really remind me of someone, te bayo!"

Dai just smiled cutely, and hugged Sakura tightly. "I… I don't know what you are talking about, niichan! I never met you to… maybe I just look the same to a person you've battled before, un."

"Hmm… I'll try to think of it later… te bayo." He stared at the sky, trying his best to remember who THAT guy was.

"Anyway," announced Yamato. "Why don't we start our training now? I think both Kohana and Naoko have done their series of push-ups and jumping jacks-"

"YAMATO-TAICHOU!"

The whole group turned to where the sound came from, and saw two kids who seemed to have gone right through the whole forest. They looked so dirty with mud on their faces, and tiny twigs clinged to their hair.

They both slowly walked towards them, feeling really tired and exhausted.

"T-This is… huff pant… NOTHING! We'll take on the next training right now, taichou!" cried Naoko. But seriously, he looked like some poor old guy who just got out of a buffalo stampede.

Konan seemed to disagree with her partner. And she saw the other kids. "Oh! Hi Dai, Satoshi!"

"Huh? Oh, Hi Kohana-chan!"

Yamato put Sasori down, and went to bring water for the two tired youngsters.

"Why don't you guys rest for a while? You'll need it for this training."

* * *

"Okay… this is awkward, un! Why is my left leg being tied to Kohana's right leg, yeah?"

The captain of the group looked at a very confused Dai. He tried to stop chuckling as he saw the little blonde try removing Sai's ink snakes.

"This is part of the training, Dai. Sasori, Naoko, are you guys ready over there?"

Pein turned to his taichou. "By ready, do you mean having my right leg tied up to Sasori's left?"

"Yes."

"If that's so, then we're ready."

The three older ninjas watched as the kids struggled with each other. They weren't getting the point of this new training. Besides, they have never gone through it either.

"What's supposed to be the lesson in this one, te bayo?"

Sai turned to the kyuubi boy. "I think I get the point…"

"Why don't you say it, Sai? I think you have thought of something regarding this training."

The pale guy nodded. "I think that it has something to do with collaboration."

"Exactly," said Yamato. "This is for you guys to build up your teamwork-"

"But dad," interrupted Deidara, "I already know how to do combos with danna, yeah! We can easil do teamwork together, hmm!"

"Well, can you do teamwork with the girl beside you?"

The blonde boy stared at Konan, who merely smiled.

"Um… maybe not."

Yamato inhaled some air, and began to explain the real purpose of the training. "Let's say that a certain team has organized its plans and combo moves, and something happens to one or two involved members? Naturally, the ninja team would have to adjust quickly, and collaborate with any possible person, partner or not."

"Ooooh."

"So, do you get the point?"

"Hai, taichou!"

The brown haired nin smiled at the little kids. "Good."

"Mokuton no jutsu!"

Suddenly, the earth began to shake. There were a few wood blocks that formed around the grounds. It was clear that Yamato was making something.

After a few minutes, the dust cleared, and on the grounds was an obstacle course.

"NANI? You expect us to go through that… with someone clinged to our legs?"

"Yes. As you see, you are separated into two groups: Girls and Boys. Sakura will be guiding the girls, while Naruto would Handle the boys. Sai would help in making the obstacles a little bit more difficult, while I'll keep track of the time. The team who wins, gets more coins."

"Sigh… this is going to be a burden," muttered Konan. "I'm never used to having you around."

"Heh, bear with me, un!"

Pein looked at Sasori, who seemed bored. "You ready, Satoshi?"

"Huh?... Whatevs."

The wood using ninja asked if both teams were ready to go.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"Hai!"

"On your marks…"

Satoshi adjusted the tightness of Sai's snake doodle.

"Get set…"

Konan whispered something to the tiny Deidara.

"GO!"

And both teams sped off like monkeys carrying a basket full of eggs, running through a track of oil and banana peels.


	31. Almost Perfect

"YEAH!"

Deidara made them funky dance moves, and jiggled around like some crazy dude.

"PUT YO HANDS IN DEH AIR! WHOOP! WHOOP! THAT'S RIGHT, UH-HUH! GIMME FIVE, UN!"

"_Whoa… suddenly she's gone hyper!"_ thought Sakura, who observed the tiny girl-looking boy dancing to his own beat. His moves made him look adorable and funny at the same time. One would never think that he's actually one of the dangerous murderers… the Akatsuki.

But the blonde didn't care anyway, for he was finally able to beat his danna in something.

"You guys are such losers, danna! You couldn't even beat us girls, yeah!" He looked towards Konan with a big smile on his face, then, he raised his hands, "GIMME A HIGH FIVE, KOHANA BABY!"

The blue-haired kunoichi giggled loudly, and responded to him by giving him one.

CLAP!

She turned to the two redheads, who looked very defeated.

"That's what girl power is, boys…," she said, in a flirting manner. Deidara looked at them the same way.

"Hah… we girls could easily beat you ANYTIME, HMM!"

The bunch of little kids walked ahead of the hungry group. It was already around twelve noon, and Naruto's stomach kept on making annoying noises.

GURGRUGRUG…

"Yeah… I know, I know, datte bayo…," he told his stomach, and patted it softly. "We're almost in Ichiraku, so please stop complaining."

"Jeez, Naruto! Did you eat anything for breakfast? That tummy of yours talks a lot!"

"S-Sakura-chan… you're actually worried of me? You actually love me, don't you datte bayo?" asked Naruto. He looked at her with happy eyes that seemed to smile.

The girl was taken aback.

"W-What? Of course not! It's just that it's getting really loud! And to think, that blonde girl up ahead is really adding up to your noise!"

* * *

"THAT'S RIGHT! GIRLS RULE, UN!"

Deidara still kept doing them funky moves. He just can't forget about his triumph in their little game. The boys, however, were starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"GIRLS ARE AWESOME, YEAH! WE RULE, UH-HUH…"

He made another dance; this time swinging his hips back and forth, then throwing his hands up in the air. After repeating it for three times, the clay-user jumped around the guys, and made pretty flirting faces.

"Bet you can't beat us, huh, hmm?"

Nagato just stared at the boy, with unbelieving eyes. "Whatever. But we're sure that we'll finally get you guys NEXT TIME!"

He just smiled, and ran next to Konan. "Meh. Whatever, un."

After a few seconds, he started to dance around again, this time with much emotion. Konan was clearly entertained by his moves, but Pein was plain shocked.

"Wait a minute Sasori…," he said to the redhead. "Isn't 'Dai-chan' a – MPHFFF!"

A hand covered his mouth, and suddenly Sasori had a serious expression spread on his face. "SHH!"

"Huh?"

"Just shut up, okay."

Both boys turned to stare at the girl pair, who was now skipping around Naruto's group. Sakura constantly patted Kohana's head, while Sai carried Deidara around on his back. He kept on smiling, and Sai did the same thing too.

From afar, the brat shouted aloud again.

"GIRLS COULD EASILY KICK BOYS' A****!"

Nagato made a confused look. "But he's a – "

"SHHH!"

"Why should I 'Shhh'ut up?"

"Because," said Sasori, who motioned to stare at his partner. "We don't want to ruin his… uh, her happy moment now, don't we?"

"Hm… well, I guess you're right." Pein looked at both akatsuki members, who looked very innocent under the care of Konoha's ninjas. "We could just ask 'him' about this later."

"Besides," said the puppet master, who smiled while observing his partner, "that brat's really cute when he does that."

* * *

"Finally! We're at Ichiraku ramen, datte bayo!"

Naruto ran towards the stand, and greeted the two owners with a wide smile and a hungry stomach. Sakura ran next to him, and reserved a seat for Kohana-chan.

"Thanks Sakura-nee," she said. "But dad said that he'll treat us today."

"Your dad?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah! He said that we're going to eat some barbecues for lunch! Woohoo!"

The akatsuki leader jumped happily, knowing that a heavy lunch is on the way. His partner smiled at him, and looked up at Sakura.

"In case you are wondering," she said sweetly, "our dad's name is Iruka."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yep!"

"Not by blood, of course… just like how Dai-chan and Satoshi-kun are related to me," said the wood user. He took out his wallet and started counting his money.

Sakura just looked at Kohana with a shocked expression. "Hmmm… I see."

"Anyway, we're supposed to be meeting him in the ninja academy! Look's like we're going to have to go now!"

Little Pein waved goodbye, and grabbed Konan's hands.

"Come on, Kohana-chan! We don't want to keep him waiting!"

The blue haired girl grinned at the group. "We're leaving now! Thanks for the training today, taichou!"

And with that, they sped off towards the academy.

* * *

"_He's e-entering the stand..,"_ she thought to herself.

The girl kept on shaking; nearly dropping the little pink box she was holding with both of her hands. "Oh!"

She was able to catch it before it reached the ground, and then the girl gave out a sigh of relief.

"Th-that was close…"

"HI HINATA-NEE!"

"AAAAH!"

This time, the box really did fall.

Hinata nearly collapsed, and then she started hyperventilating.

"S-S-S-S-Sameki-kun!"

The shark boy looked at her, eyes filled with worry. "Oh! Did I scare you, Hinata-nee? I'm so sorry!"

He ran to pick up the little pink box she dropped, and gave it back to the byakugan-user. "I'm sorry! I never meant to frighten you!"

"I-It's okay… I j-j-just didn't notice that you were actually behind me."

"_Sheesh… she's one weird girl… yet whenever it comes to close combat, she's the best."_

Kisame continued to stare at Hinata, who kept on blushing while glancing at the ramen stand every now and then. She fiddled with the pink box, and blushed some more. It's as if she intends to do something… but she just can't get it done.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-nee?"

A blush spread all over her face as she turned to her little student. "N-N-Nothing's wrong, Sameki-kun… It's just that… just that…"

"Just what?"

"I…I…I…I…"

"…You…?"

"A-Ano… It's just that…"

"_WTF…"_

"It's… it's because I… I…"

"Hinata…," said Kisame in his suddenly serious tone, "just calm down, breath deeply, and tell me what it is without having to stutter so much."

The girl noticed the sudden change of his tone, and felt like she needed to follow the kid.

So, she did as she was told.

"Hu… Sorry Sameki-kun…"

"S'okay!" cried the blue boy, "now tell me what your problem is!"

"Okay… I just… I just want to give this box… this box to… to… Naruto-kun…"

Suddenly, Hinata's face began to redden… she now looked like an over ripe apple, and her breathing has suddenly become fast.

"Oy! Hi… Hinata-neechan!"

"Huh… hah… hau… hah!"

The hyperventilating continued for ten seconds, until she finally gave up…

… and fainted.

"Whoa!"

As fast as he could, the boy ran to catch his teacher. "Sheesh… she's so heavy!"

BOG!

Both of them fell to the ground, and the weight of Hinata's head increased the pain on the shark boy's butt.

"Jeez… What is UP WITH THIS GIRL?" thought Kisame. He tried to lift the head of his neechan, but it was just too heavy.

"Dang…"

He stared at the angelic face of the Hyuuga princess…

"Tch… to think, she's almost perfect," he mumbled. "She's pretty… she's strong… now all she needs is to become brave enough to face certain things."

His hand softly caressed her skin, and Kisame continued to pity the girl. The guy didn't notice the raven-haired kid walking towards him.

"Hey… HEY SAMEKI-KUN!"

"Ow! Satachi-kun, please lower down your voice!"

"Ooops…," he mumbled. "Sorry…"

Itachi sat next to his companion, and also began to stare at Hinata's tranquil face.

"So… Sameki-kun," he said in his serious, emotionless voice. "What happened to her?"

The blue boy didn't pay much attention to him, because he was so focused on the unconscious girl.

"You know what, Satachi?"

"What?"

"Let's play matchmaker…" said Kisame, showing all his sharp and shiny shark teeth.


	32. Hinata And The Akatsukids

**Sorry for not updating for so long.**

**BOTH THE EXAMS AND 'TYPE ERROR 2' WERE KILLING ME!  
**

**Anyway, they are all over and finally, a gained some time to type down this new chapter. Please comment and review!**

* * *

"Matchmaker?" asked Itachi, with a questioning look. He turned to look at Kisame straight in the eye. "What on earth is in your mind, Sameki?"

The shark boy smiled at his partner. "You know, matchmaker. We're going to help Hinata-nee get Naruto-nii!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, Hinata has been training with us a lot, right? She also teaches us cool stuff… and besides, we have a lot of time to waste!"

The raven-haired boy never changed his look. His cute, confused face showed that he still did not understand.

Kisame sighed. "You see, 'Satachi"… ever since we became part of that… _that organization_, my freedom to do things was instantly taken away. Sure, I enjoyed… um… 'hurting' (killing) lots of people with my… uh… 'toy sword' (Samehada), but still! There were tons of stuff that I wanted to do! I want to be a… a singer! Or probably an actor! Or… Or… A chef who cooks a lot of fancy viands!"

"So your telling me… that you have always wanted to do… what you wanted to do?"

He smiled widely with his shark teeth. "YES! Exactly said, Satachi! That organization had made us do lots of things… you know, collecting… uhm, 'cute little creatures' (biiju)… But… deep inside, I wanted to be free, you know. I wanted to, like, run around grassy fields, sing a song with guitars… I… I just wanted to do stuff that I want to do."

"And, now you can, right?"

Both the young boys then stared at their beautiful nee-chan. She was still unconscious, but this time she was neatly placed, leaning under a shady tree.

"Like I said, Satachi. I want to play matchmaker, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me!" said Kisame, who looked very determined. "Are you in, or not?"

The Uchiha looked at the shark boy with a very emotionless face, which was later on replaced by a huge, adoable smile. "Are you kidding? I've always wanted to do hip stuff like this!"

* * *

"_Naruto…"_

The Hyuuga girl slowly waked up, and she rubbed both her eyes weakly. Finally, her blurry vision became clear, and she saw her two cute little students staring at her.

"Satachi? I-I didn't see you earlier before…"

He smiled at Hinata, and all his seriousness evaporated in an instant.

"That's because I just got here, nee-chan! I'm just supposed to pass by, but I saw you sleeping on the floor!" he said in his high pitched voice. "Silly nee-chan… the roads of Konoha are not for sleeping!"

Hinata smiled at the little brat, and patted him on the head. Well, I guess it was you two who positioned me here under this tree, right?"

"Yup!" said Sameki. He pulled up his sleeves to show his 'arms full of muscle' to the girl. "I carried you with my strength nee-chan! That's how strong I am!"

A little chuckle escaped from her mouth, and she reached out her hand to pat Kisame on the head. "Thank you so much for your help…"

"You're welcome!" said the two.

She stood up with ease, and brushed off her pants and jacket.

"So… uhm, Hinata-nee?"

"Yes, Sameki?"

"When are you going to give that little pink box to Naruto-nii?"

Suddenly, a pink blush spread evenly all over her face.

"H-H-H-How did you know?"

He smiled, and shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's a lucky guess…"

Actually, the box had a 'To Naruto' card attached to it. Hinata was just too shy and embarrassed to notice.

"Well," said Hinata, "I think I'm going to give it to him tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" asked Itachi. He looked at the older girl with confused eyes. "Why not now?"

Hinata blushed again.

"I… I think he's a bit busy today…"

The girl shyly hid the box behind her back, and moved her right foot in random directions, in an awkward manner. Her eyes were looking at some far mountain, and the red in her face got a lot brighter.

"Hinata-nee… we'll help you!"

Shocked, the girl dropped the box again. "H-H-Help me? In what?"

"In giving that pink box to him?"

She blushed some more. "I-I… I can give it to him tomorrow, there's no need to be so worried about – "

"Aw, come on, nee-chan! We'll even give you tips on how to attract boys more!"

"A-A-A-Att… Attract boys?"

She was now as red as a ripe tomato.

"Yeah!" said Itachi. "Don't be scared, it's actually very easy!"

As the group talked, four kids decided to join their conversation.

"Hi Satachi, hi Kisame! Hi… uh…"

"Hinata," said Pein, as he turned to look at Deidara. "Her name is Hinata."

"Oh. HI HINATA-NEE!"

The girl looked at them with confusion in her eyes, for she didn't know any of the children.

And Itachi noticed it fast.

He tugged the Hyuuga's jacket. "Ano… Hinata-nee…"

He pointed at Deidara.

"That blonde girl's name is Dai"

Hinata looked at him, and smiled at the clay-user. "Nice to meet you, Dai-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too, girl!"

Both Itachi and Kisame twitched, and stood perfectly still and shocked for a few minutes. Because of this, Pein decided to introduce himself… to the girl he nearly killed.

"Um… Hi, Hinata-nee! My name is Naoko, and Naruto-nii's my senior!"

The girl blushed, and greeted him warmly. "Nice to meet you, Naoko."

"I'm Kohana!" said a girl with blue hair, who then pointed at an emotionless redhead. "That's Satoshi-kun."

This time, she kneeled down, and patted all of their heads. "You are such cute kids… and I'm really happy to meet you all."

Finally, Kisame and Itachi went out of their trance.

"What's with Deidara?" whispered Itachi to Sasori.

The redhead jusr shrugged.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell it to you later if you want."

* * *

"So… do you guys want to help us?"

"Help you in what?" asked Kohana. She squatted cutely, and listened intently at Kisame.

"_This might be fun… besides; we don't have anything to do this afternoon…"_

The blue boy smiled and showed all his shark teeth. "We're going to help Hinata-nee give her pretty pink box to Naruto-nii!"

Inata nearly fainted, but she was able to keep control.

"I-I-I… I don't have to give it to him today… and and and I can do it by myself…"

"We're going to play a love game? Sweet! Count me in, sharky!" said Deidara. He stood up, and went near Hinata. He signaled her to sit down, for he had something to whisper o the Hyuuga princess.

And she did.

"Hinata-nee…," he said in a silent manner, "I have a lot of pick up lines for you!"

The girl turned bright pink, and smiled faintly at the blonde kid, who was so proud of himself.

"I'm in!" shouted Kohana. "And I bet Naoko's in too! We could help you a lot, for we know a lot about Naruto-nii!"

"Indeed. We know how naughty he could get. We never know, he might also be naughty on the bed, Hinata-nee!"

PUNCH!

"AAAAAAH! That really huuht! Ouch, Kohana! OUCH!"

"_Sheesh… Jiraiya-sensei… has really inflenced you…"_

As Hinata's face went back to being as red as an overripe tomato, two boys walked towards them, ready to join the fun.

"HIYA, F******! How're y'all doin'?"

Kakuzu slapped his face, and turned to his partner, "Quit the weird way of speech. It's annoying."

"Heh. _You're_ annoying, b****."

Kohana went towards Hinata and tugged her pants. "Hey, neechan!"

"Uh, yes?"

The blue haired girl pointed at Kakuzu, wo was protectively clutching his moneybag. "That kid's nake is Kazu!"

"Nice to meet you, Kazu-chan."

"Same to you," he said, in an emotionless tone. Kohana then pointed at Hidan.

"And that guy over there is Hideki!"

"Hi Hideki-kun," said Hinata. "Nice to meet you – "

"What's with your f****** high pitched voice? And don't act like your f****** mom over-taught you about those d*** manners! Act cool and natural, f*****!"

Hinata paled.

"Um… please disregard his attitude. He was always like that even before he learned to stand with both his feet."

The group chatted some more, and Hinata started to grow fond of the miniature Akatsuki. They were like little brothers and sisters.

Meanwhile, Kisame thought of how to let Hinata gain strength when she gives Naruto the box.

"_Think… think! How to increase that girls courage? Hmm…"_

After a while…

"_AHA! I got it!"_

The shark boy ran towards Kakuzu.

"Hey dude, I want to ask you a favor…"

Annoyed, the stitched kid listened to Kisame. "What?"

He whispered into his ear, and Kakuzu understood everything. "Okay. First I'll go get Hideki, and then I'll go to that guy."

The tan kid grabbed on to Hideki's silver hair, and pulled him away from the others.

"S***! WTF, Kakuzu?"

"Listen moron, we have something to do…"

He whispered the whole plan to Hidan, whose face slowly filled itself with pure glee.

"That's awesome s***! Where are we going to find that blonde brat?"

"Kisame said that he's in the third training grounds…"

"Alright, let's go, f*****!"

Hidan shouted at all the Akatsuki members… and Hinata.

"Hey f******! We're going somewhere for a f****** while! Don't worry, when we're done with this s*** we'll come back to help you guys!"

"Alright, good luck on whatever that is!" said Kisame, with a smile.

And with that, the zombie duo ran to where the kyuubi kid was training.


	33. Mission 1

"I'm so hungry, datte bayo!"

The blonde teen ran toward the town of Konoha, and immediately used his nose to sniff if there was something good to eat nearby. He caught a few scents of dango and sushi, but his nose lead him somewhere further, and so he ran…

… until he reached his favorite mini restaurant, Ichiraku ramen.

"Yes! I'm here, te bayo!," said he as he ran towards one of the empty seats. Once he was comfortably seated, he called on to the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku ramen.

"Ayame-nee! Give me your ramen special for today, te bayo!"

"Naruto?" asked the young lady, as she looked at the boy with a shocked expression on her face. "Didn't you just eat here, around an hour ago?"

"Hehe.. I'm just really hungry this time, nee-chan! Yamato-taichou will put me through a lot of training later, and that's why I need more nutrients to give me enough strength that would last for days, datte bayo!"

The older girl merely smiled, and prepared to make the ramen special for Naruto.

Little did he know that a bunch of S-class criminals were watching his every move carefully…

* * *

"There he is! The brat's eating in Ichiraku, just as we planned!"

Nagato looked carefully at the unsuspecting teenager through his new binoculars. He adjusted the little gadget, so that he could get a good look at their target. "He's seated in place, and everything is ready for our mission…"

"Hihihi… just like the good old days…"

Hinata turned around and gave little Kisame a confused look. "The good old days? You… you guys were, um - "

"The good old days? I mean… yeeees, the good old days when Satachi-kun and I were babies and played ninja together, right, Satachi?"

"Hm! Sameki-san always played the bad guy, while I would always beat him in our game!"

A smile spread on Itachi's face, but opposite happened to the blue boy. "I think you got it wrong, Satachi. I played the good guy and always end up kicking you're a**!"

Deidara let out a little giggle. "You guys played ninja already while in diapers, hmm? I bet you threw poo shuriken at each other! That would be such an annoying sight to see, yeah!"

"An annoying sight to see… just like my partner…"

"SHUT UP DANNA!"

"Stop shouting, Dai-chan! And Satoshi-kun, don't say stuff like that to her!" said Konan. Her voice was a bit irritating to listen to. And that's why no one did listen to her.

And their argument continued on.

"_Oh… what weird children…,"_ thought Hinata. The Hyuuga princess continued to stare at the kids as they continued on with their tiny argument. Her lavender orbs showed a bit of doubt and unwillingness to join in the Akatsukids' plan, but still, a part of her really wanted them to help her give the gift to her loved one.

She slowly lifted her pink box, and blushed hard.

"_Maybe… maybe they would be able to help me in my relationship with Naruto-kun…"_

While inside her little visions, Hinata was brought back to reality by a chorus of the kids' voices.

"HINATA-NEE!"

"Oh!"

She jumped high due to surprise, and struggled to catch the pink little box that jumped with her. Once she was settled, she turned her head sheepishly at the kids who started staring at her.

"S-sorry guys… My mind drifted off for a while…"

"Well, now is not the time to do chit-chatting! Naruto-nii is already at Ichiraku! You need to give him the box now!"

The girl got a bit nervous and all weird inside. "N-Now? What will I say to him? W-What if he won't accept the gift? What if he's already in love with someone else? C-C-Can we do this later, I mean, I'm not yet that ready!"

Itachi came forward, and tugged her jacket.

"Hey, neechan! Please kneel down! I have to tell you something!" he said in his false, happy voice.

Hinata calmed down, and did as Itachi told her. "Well, Satachi? What are you going to tell me – "

The Uchiha tapped her on the shoulder, and closed his eyes for a while. Then he started to talk…

… using his serious, Uchiha-style tone.

"Hinata," he said in a low voice, which made the girl's heart THUMP, "I have something very important to say to you."

"Ah… ano…"

She was lost for words.

"_Who… Is this Satachi-kun? Why… Why does he sound so different from before? I.. This is all so weird and confusing!"_

Suddenly, the unstableness of her situation seemed to make Satachi look a little older in Hinata's eyes. Her mind was turning the little boy back to being his original age. In short…

The Hyuuga was now having eye to eye contact with Uchiha Itachi. (Which wasn't real of course. This only happened in her mind 'cause she got a little dizzy and nervous a while ago.)

Itachi stared calmly at the girl, who looked like she was about to faint.

"You see," he continued, "I love you. I love every little thing about you. I love your cute smile, your magical eyes, and the sound of your voice. I love your gentle touch, and I love the warmth I feel when I'm by your side. I can't stop thinking about you when we are apart. I need you by my side. You complete me. You mean the world to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the one I've always wished for. I never thought that I would ever meet someone as special as you. I love each and every moment I share with you."

The little boy stood up, and smiled his 'Satachi-style' smile at Hinata. He then threw his arms to each of his side.

"And that's what you'll have to tell Naruto-niichan! It's just so easy, ne, Hinata-nee?" said Itachi in his squeaky voice.

Thug!

She passed out.

"Great! You killed her, Satachi!" complained Deidara. "I wasn't able to tell her what she should ACTUALLY tell the brat, hmm!"

The raven-haired boy just stared at the motionless girl, who was starting to let blood slowly flow out of her nose.

"… I didn't know that she's actually that … um, weak…"

Nagato walked next to the worried kid. "Wow… she was so different when she fought me last time… I guess love really is something else."

* * *

"Wakey-wakey!"

After around 2 minutes, she started to gain consciousness. Slowly, she sat up and dusted her slightly soiled jacket. Then, she carefully cleaned the pink box.

"So, are we ready, Hinata-nee?" asked Kisame. He gave his trainer a small microphone and earphone, which she accepted with doubt.

"Um, what is this for?"

"So that we could communicate with you, and so that we could tell you what to say to Naruto-nee!" cried Konan. She gave the girl a reassuring pat in the back.

Hinata wore the earphone and placed the microphone somewhere in the upper part of the jacket.

"With those gadgets, we are able to help you make a good conversation with Naruto-nii before you give him your gift. And remember: no fainting."

She gulped hard, and slowly walked toward Ichiraku ramen. But before she left, she thanked them for helping her.

"Oh, it's nothing, neechan! Now get out there and woo him! Good luck!" cried Deidara.

"Yeah… I'm going to need that…," she murmured.


	34. Mission 2

"I just ate lunch a while ago… but I'm hungry again, datte bayo! Jeez, what's with my stomach?"

A certain blonde-haired ninja decided to stroll around Konoha and eat something before he starts training again. He left Sakura and Sai in the training field because of this little problem. Maybe the kyuubi inside him keeps on using all the food he eats instead of letting the nourishment circulate around his body. Damn… that annoying red-chakra fox…

"Ah… that girl… Sakura-san would probably be so pissed about this… It's the third time I'm going to eat ramen, and to think; an hour ago was lunch time!"

His hungry eyes glanced around.

"Clothes shop… vegetable market… Aha! Found it, datte bayo!"

Naruto ran to his favourite shop, and hurriedly sat on his favourite chair. The owner of the Ichiraku heard him, and he faced the eager boy seated on the stool. "Hey, Naruto, it's you again!" he chirped to the young lad. After a few moments, a confused look replaced the happy face. "Weird… it seems like the second déjà vu that happened today…"

The teen merely laughed at the old man's comment. "Blame my stomach, datte bayo!"

He stopped chuckling, and proceeded to making an order.

"I'll have one bowl of your special ramen please!"

* * *

"_This is such a bad idea…"_

The Hyuuga slowly put one foot in front of the other, not wanting to walk any further. But as every second passed, she got a bit closer to Ichiraku ramen. She swallowed hard every now and then, and it can be noticed that she has become paler than before, for her skin when from very pale to almost white.

"M-Maybe I can postpone this… I'll just tell the kids that I've acquired a sudden fever, and need to be treated quickly or else my condition will worsen -"

"OI, HINATA!"

"Eeep!"

She looked up, squinted, and saw him. He was smiling that killer smile of his, the one that always made her faint (thus, called killer smile). She stopped completely, and she almost dropped her gift due to her slight shivering.

Naruto squinted at the girl. "Oi, Hinata, is that you, datte bayo? You're so far, I can't see if it's really you!"

Hinata blushed harder, making her look like a tomato. From far away, Kisame and the others can see her critical situation.

"Hurry up! Tell her something that would make her snap out of her trance!"

"She's about to faint, hmm! Do something Sharky!"

Kisame gave them a frustrated look, and then he used the microphone. "Hey, Hinata-nee! Wake up! Come on, walk to him, you're not even close to that guy!"

* * *

*Pssssshht! Hey, Hinata-nee! Wake up! Come on, walk to him, you're not even close to that guy! Pssssshht!*

The crackling sound made her jump a little, and she was instantly dragged back to reality.

She made a quick blush. "Sorry, Sameki-kun… I just, you know… I-I wasn't… um –"

*Pssssshht! That's okay Hinata-nee! Just relax, take a deep breath, and slowly approach him. Pssssshht!*

"But… B-b-but…"

*Pssssshht! No buts Hinata-nee! Come on, do this for us, pleeeeeeaaaaaase! Pssssshht!*

The girl could easily imagine her student's face as he talked on the microphone. He's probably smiling that big grin, showing almost all of his sharp shark teeth.

She didn't want to see that adorable smile disappear.

"Okay… I-I'll do it… but… sigh."

Her pale violet orbs detached from her surroundings and focused to the Naruto, waving crazily at her from the stall. "HINATA! Come here, datte bayo!"

"_Be brave, Hinata. You can do this! Do this for the kids!"_

* * *

"Huff… H-Hi Naruto-kun…"

She slowly looked up to his face, starting with that killer smile…

then to his beautifully shaped nose…

then to his magical blue eyes…

up to his shiny blonde hair…

Oh gosh.

Naruto stared at the lady with a red face. "Oi Hinata, are you *sluuuurp* alright? Did someone *sluuuuuurp* paint your face red, cause it looks like *sluuuuurp* someone did so, datte bayo!"

"N-No! No one did… uhm… N-Naruto-kun… I just w-want to say something to y-you…"

The blonde boy stopped slurping his ramen, and looked at Hinata curiously. With noodles in his mouth, he asked the girl, "Weoll, whot ishhh iht shu wont tcho shay? (Well, what is it you want to say?)"

Her index fingers fiddled with each other. "A-ano… I… I… I'm…"

She gets redder by the minute. Her hands slowly reached down to her pocket, where she kept her little pink box.

"I… I… I…- "

"Ah! You're hungry aren't you? Ne, uncle!"

The old man from the stall smiled to Naruto. "Is there something I can do for you, Naruto?"

"Can I get another bowl of ramen for her? She's as hungry as I am, datte bayo!"

Hinata's heart fell.

"That w-wasn't what I was trying to tell you, N-Naruto-kun…", she mumbled softly.

*Pssssssht! Hinata-nee, go on; tell him that you have something to give to him! Don't think of what negative things would happen next, just think about him accepting your love! Psssssht*

She blushed again.

"Nanruto-kun… I-I'm not hungry, I-I just wanted t-to tell you that… I… I…"

*Psssssht! Hinata, this is Satachi. Remember what I said to you earlier? Say it to him! I'll help you. I'll dictate what I said and you slowly tell him, okay? Psssssht! 

She turned a lot redder… but even though it's a bit embarrassing, she agreed to what Satachi said.

"Okay S-Satachi… *breathe in, breathe out* I'll do it", she said softly through her almost unseen microphone.

Itachi, on the other end of the line, smiled inwardly. He put on his squeaky, happy voice. "Okay neesan, here I go!"

"_This is it, Hinata", _thought Itachi.

* * *

"Hey Hinata! You're spacing out again, datte bayo! Uncle has already given you your soup… and it's slowly getting cold!" Naruto whined. "Well, I don't know… but if you're not going to eat that, then I'll happily gobble it down for you – "

"I love you."

Naruto stopped talking, and looked at Hinata's now calm, yet slightly reddish face.

*I love every little thing about you*

"I love every little thing about you…"

*I love your cute smile, your magical eyes, and the sound of your voice.*

"I love your cute smile, your magical eyes, and the sound of your voice…"

*I love your gentle touch, and I love the warmth I feel when I'm by your side.*

"I love your gentle touch, and I love the warmth I feel when I'm by your side…"

And she went on, slowly losing her fear, slowly gaining confidence and slowly making her uneasy heart feel lighter.

The boy, on the other hand, stared at her with a shocked, yet slightly blushing face.

"…I love each and every moment I share with you."

She reached into her pocket, and with shivering arms, gave her gift to Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! This is for you!"

The pink box was now in front of the blonde boy. He didn't accept it, he just stared at the gift.

Hinata felt a bit depressed.

"W-Well if y-you don't accept i-it… It's okay…"

The blonde boy looked into her eyes, and smiled. "Whoa, Hinata… I never knew that you'd actually make it!"

"Huh?"

Naruto (or is it?) reached into his pocket to get a money bag.

With a smiley face stitched to it.

"_N-Naruto-kun's wallet is… supposed to be frog shaped… then that means…!"_

"I know what you're thinking."

Hinata cut her thoughts and looked at curiously at the person beside her.

"You're probably thinking about the wallet aren't you? Well… it's not froggy shaped cause…"

"_He's not Naruto"_

"I'm not Naruto"

Silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry… I know that you're probably annoyed or sad about this… it's just that well… my friends and I were a bit scared that you might not be able to make it, considering what happened earlier…"

Hinata blushed again as she remembered the event.

"It's just that we didn't want you to end up heartbroken or what…"

Hinata smiled at the boy. "It's okay… In fact, I regret nothing at all… You've helped me a lot, and I even feel embarrassed about giving so much trouble to you guys…"

*Pssssssht! You never did give us trouble Hinata-nee! In fact, we had lots of fun helping you out, hmm! Pssssssht!*

The Hyuuga girl chuckled heartily. "Really? I always thought that I was a bother to you guys."

Kakuzu, currently in a henge of Naruto, shook his head. "You were never a bother to us. And you know what? I actually never expected you to… you know, do the confession so quickly. I always thought that you were going to faint again. But turns out that our little 'training' paid off. I'm pretty proud of what you did earlier, and I think that you're ready for the real thing."

Hinata blushed again (50th time?). "Th-thank you… Thank you all for helping me with my little problems… I never knew that a group of kids would actually do a lot for me, especially with my love problems… I think I could confess to him already without fainting, because you've given me the inspiration to express my feelings to him… I'm so happy that I met you all!

Kakuzu gave her a genuine smile (he didn't know that he was doing so). "We're happy too that we met you, Hinata-nee – "

"HINATA!"

Both ninjas seated on the Ichiraku stools turned towards the source of the voice.

And they saw a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

She quickly walked towards them, and placed one of her feet on a stool. "Hey, how're my b******? Bet you a**** did the kissy thing, no? So, are you f****** ready for some hot f****** on bed?"

Hinata stared wide eyed at her. The colour red crept up to her pale face. "S-S-S-S-Sakura-san!"

Then she fainted.

Sakura just laughed. "Haha! Bet the f***** isn't ready for the ride, right ugly b****?"

A dark aura surrounded the blonde nin.

"**Come here, Hideki… I've got something to give you…"**

Hidan smiled evilly, and shouted, "Come at me bro!"

Then the two ran away towards the training grounds. Kind of awkward though, seeing an angry Naruto chase a smiling Sakura. And don't worry; Kakuzu was really strong this time, for he actually paid the two bowls of ramen. It took a lot of determination for him to do so, though.

See? Even evil ninjas can change.

* * *

"Hinata-nee? Hinata-nee?"

"Wakey wakey, weird eyed-girl!"

Sasori slapped her softly. "Looks like she's out cold. May she rest in peace – "

SLAP!

Konan slapped him with force. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Hmm…"

Deidara smiled. "Hey! It looks like she's waking up, yeah!"

Hinata slowly stood up, and looked at her surroundings. "W-Where am I?"

The kids all smiled at her. "You're here near the Ichiraku stall."

She looked at the faces of the little kids. "Thank you again for everything…"

"You're welcome!" chirped Nagato.

Satachi came close to Hinata, and sat beside her. "So… when will you give him the gift?"

Hinata looked at him. "Maybe when the right time comes, Satachi-kun…"

* * *

Oh yeah! I'm finally moving on! YEAH! I assure you people that although it took a damn long time for me to update this thing, it's still not dead! YEAH I'm alive and back from the dead, baby!

YEAH!

Oh, and please comment. I want to know your reactions to the chapter :)

Love, Dr Maggie


End file.
